Artysta z Ba Sing Se
by Marionetka
Summary: W obleganym przez generała Iroh Ba Sing Se agenci Dai Li próbują złapać seryjnego mordercę. W tym samym czasie, w Niższym Pierścieniu, uciekinierka z Północnego Plemienia Wody próbuje ułożyć sobie życie. TEKST PO EDYCJI: wrzesień 2016
1. Prolog: Na 3 dni przed oblężeniem

**Jak niestety większość historii z Dai Li w roli głównej, i ta musi się opierać na niekanonicznych bohaterach. Starałam się tchnąć trochę życia w to stadko niebezpiecznych facetów w zielonych szatach i mam nadzieję, że mi się udało. Większość narracji jest trzecioosobowa, więc jeżeli ten krótki prolog nie przypadnie Ci do gustu, zachęcam chociaż do skubnięcia kolejnego rozdziału, dla porównania. Tekst został oznaczony jako M ze względu na moją paranoję i dość plastyczne (jak dla mnie) opisy zwłok. Nie ma tu w zasadzie żadnej erotyki. Tylko seryjny morderca, aluzje do prania mózgu i być może parę przekleństw. Jeżeli ktoś lepiej obeznany z ratingami uważa, że _Artysta..._ zasługuje najwyżej na mocne T, byłabym wdzięczna za informację.**

* * *

 _Czuję się tak, jakby w mojej głowie szalało stado kreto-borsuków._

 _Wieść o cudownej uzdrowicielce w Niższym Pierścieniu dała mi nadzieję na pozbycie się coraz silniejszych bólów głowy, które nękały mnie od kilku tygodni. Dlatego udaję się do tej ciasnej, cuchnącej klitki, w której dziewczyna urzęduje. Po kryjomu, oczywiście. I w przebraniu, żeby nikt mnie przypadkiem nie rozpoznał. Bogaci, stateczni ludzie nie chadzają do Niższego Pierścienia. Dziewczyna zdążyła położyć swoje cudowne ręce na moich skroniach zaledwie na chwilę, ale ten śmiesznie krótki czas wystarczył, by otworzyć drzwi nowym, nieznanym mi dotąd pokładom agonii._

 _Ból jest jedynym, o czym myślę._

 _Niemal fizycznie czuję, jak obce dotąd wspomnienia i uczucia wpełzają do mojej świadomości. Nie mam ani siły, ani czasu ich analizować. Jest ich zbyt wiele, pojawiają się i znikają jak nieostre sylwetki we mgle. Próbuję się skupić na dziewczynie, widzę jej stroskane spojrzenie, niebieskie jak woda jeziora Laogai, jak wiosenne niebo tuż przed deszczem. Mówi coś do mnie. Widzę każde poruszenie jej warg, ale nie potrafię zrozumieć słów. Zagłusza je wciąż wibrująca mi w uszach mantra._

Agresja jest zła. Jesteś łagodnym człowiekiem. Nie będziesz krzywdzić innych. Stateczni ludzie nie zadają się z plebsem.

 _Wszystko to razem brzmi jakoś tak sztucznie, jakby ktoś nie do końca wiedział, czego ode mnie chce, a jednocześnie potwornie naiwnie._

 _Nie mdleję. Widać nie dla mnie jest luksus utraty świadomości. Nowe i stare wspomnienia powoli wślizgują się na swoje miejsca. Kształtuje się niejasna odpowiedź na pytanie, którego wcześniej nie trzeba było zadawać._

 _Kim ja właściwie jestem, do ciężkiej cholery?_

 _Moja dłoń szuka noża, palce odruchowo zakrzywiają się, by chwycić nieistniejącą rękojeść. Nie mam broni, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. A jednocześnie wiem, że wszelkie uzbrojenie jest mi zupełnie obce. Nie pasuje ani do moich rąk, ani do bogatego życia. Nic nie ma sensu, wspomnienia mieszają się i tłoczą. A ja skupiam się na nożu, bo akurat to w tej chwili ma najwięcej sensu._

 _Uzdrowicielka patrzy na mnie z niepokojem i dziką fascynacją, jakby nigdy nie widziała ataku takiego jak mój. Pewnie nie widziała._

– _Wszystko w porządku – zapewniam ją, uśmiechając się lekko. – Już mi lepiej, moja droga._

 _Nie kłamię. Głowa naprawdę przestała mnie boleć. Z trudem pamiętam swoje imię i adres, ale akurat na to dziewczyna nic nie poradzi. Śliczne z niej dziecko, takie egzotyczne i inne. Żal mi trochę, że musi żyć w takiej nędzy. Lepiej by wyglądała na jakimś kolorowym tle._


	2. Oblężenie, dzień 20

Ostatnie tygodnie nie należały do najlepszych dla Ba Sing Se. Smok Zachodu, niepomny na wielowiekową reputację niezdobytych murów, rozkazał swoim wojskom otoczyć miasto. Oczywiście nawet najpotężniejsi magowie ognia nie byli w stanie przedostać się choćby za obręb Zewnętrznego Muru, więc samo oblężenie nie stanowiło większego problemu. Niezdobyte Miasto było całkowicie samowystarczalne i dopóki szary obywatel nie miał o niczym pojęcia, Iroh mógł je oblegać ile mu się żywnie podobało. Jednak ci sami magowie ognia, którzy mieli kłopot z murami, bez najmniejszego problemu obdarowywali wiernych żołnierzy Królestwa Ziemi, którzy na tych murach stacjonowali, niemożliwymi do wyleczenia oparzeniami. Strzegący Zewnętrznego Muru generał Quiang uskarżał się na brak kompetentnego medyka odkąd tylko Naród Ognia zaczął atakować, więc oczywiście Rada Pięciu natychmiast mu medyka sprowadziła. Najlepszego, jakiego się dało.

Naczelny znachor Dai Li zginął z rąk nieprzyjaciela ledwie godzinę po wejściu na mury.

Jakże Long Feng chciałby zamienić się miejscami z Królem Ziemi! Oddałby wiele za choćby jeden dzień błogiej nieświadomości. Jednak rzeczywistość nie pozwalała o sobie zapomnieć nawet na chwilę. Piętrzące się na biurku Wielkiego Sekretarza stosy podań czekały na rozpatrzenie, a lada moment miały do nich dołączyć raporty agentów Dai Li. Long Feng nie mógł sobie pozwolić na marzenia o beztroskim życiu, jakie wiódł młody król, jeżeli miał zamiar wygospodarować choćby dwie nędzne godziny na sen. I tak już właściwie całą noc poświęcił pracy; słońce powoli wynurzało się zza horyzontu zalewając jego skromnie urządzony gabinet szkarłatnym światłem.

Wielki Sekretarz zerwał się z krzesła i szybkim krokiem podszedł do wysokiego okna. Gwałtownym ruchem zasłonił ciężkie, szmaragdowozielone story. Za jedyne źródło światła służył teraz kominek, którego zielonkawe płomienie nadawały gabinetowi chorobliwy, trupi odcień. Long Feng wolał jednak swój oswojony zielony ogień od całego świata skąpanego w czerwieni noszonej przez wroga. Od dwudziestu dni nie potrafił patrzeć na wschodzące słońce bez myśli o sile, jaką jego promienie dają żołnierzom oblegającym _jego_ miasto.

Ledwie zdążył na powrót zasiąść przy biurku, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Trzy miarowe uderzenia w równych odstępach czasu. A zatem Guotin, dowódca polowy Dai Li. Czyli kolejny stos raportów. Long Feng przetarł zmęczone oczy i przykrył podania leżącą na biurku książką.

– Wejść! – zawołał.

Drzwi otworzyły się niemal natychmiast, ukazując dowódcę Dai Li w przepisowej szacie i kapeluszu. Mężczyzna ukłonił się nisko i bez słowa położył zwinięte raporty swoich podwładnych na biurku przełożonego. Jego zaplecione w tradycyjny warkocz siwe włosy mieniły się dziwnie w zielonkawym półświetle.

– Streść mi je, Guotin – Long Feng westchnął ciężko. – Przejrzę je w wolnej chwili.

Obu mężczyznom wiadome było, że „wolna chwila" nie nadejdzie jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. Całkiem możliwe, że nie nadejdzie nigdy. Pracoholizm Wielkiego Sekretarza Ba Sing Se był tajemnicą tylko dla ślepców i ignorantów.

– Agent Li Yuan stracił nogę na murach – wycharczał Guotin, z trudem powstrzymując kaszel. – Jest w infirmerii. Nocny patrol znalazł kolejne ciało. Zidentyfikowane.

Swoim zdawkowym raportem dowódca Dai Li przypomniał Long Fengowi o kolejnym problemie, z którym borykało się miasto. W Ba Sing Se najwyraźniej działał morderca. O ile pierwsze zwłoki znalezione w obrębie Niższego Pierścienia mogły zostać zignorowane chociażby jako samosąd dokonany na prostytutce, o tyle drugie wzbudziły we wszystkich agentach działających w terenie pewien niepokój. Obie kobiety, choć jak dotąd niezidentyfikowane, zostały po śmierci przebrane w eleganckie jedwabne suknie, w jakich arystokratki zwykły bywać na przyjęciach, a ich twarze uszminkowano starannie w sposób pasujący do charakteru strojów. Żadna ze zmarłych nie miała nawet dostępu do Górnego Pierścienia – lista uprzywilejowanych była bardzo krótka i ściśle kontrolowana – a poza nim tak drogie i wykwintne ubrania były nie do zdobycia. Agenci nie mieli pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Mogli tylko czekać na kolejne ciało.

– Jak? – spytał słabym głosem Long Feng.

– Tak samo, panie Long Feng – wybrzmiała odpowiedź. – Poderżnięte gardło.

Wielki Sekretarz przycisnął opuszki palców do coraz bardziej pulsujących skroni. Ból głowy nadciągał, nieubłagany i w tym momencie bardziej zbędny niż kiedykolwiek.

– Pytałem, jak ją zidentyfikowaliście!

Młodszy agent najpewniej przestraszyłby się takiego niespotykanego u Wielkiego Sekretarza wybuchu, ale nie Guotin. Dowódca polowy wstępował w szeregi policji kulturalnej razem z Long Fengiem i przez lata nawiązało się między nimi coś bliskiego przyjaźni, choć znacznie bardziej formalnego w swojej naturze.

– Jeden z agentów ją znał.

Guotin nie należał do ludzi lubujących się w brzmieniu swojego głosu. Zawsze oszczędzał słowa, a w ostatnim czasie zaczął je ograniczać do niezbędnego minimum. Raporty agentów najpierw przechodziły przez jego ręce, a streszczenie, które później otrzymywał Long Feng, z reguły podsumowywało kilkanaście długich zwojów w kilku prostych zdaniach. Zwłaszcza w ciężkich okresach natłoku pracy Wielki Sekretarz był wdzięczny za metody pracy podwładnego.

– Przydziel do tej sprawy swoich najlepszych agentów – rozkazał.

W odpowiedzi Guotin skłonił tylko głowę.

– I znajdź nam wreszcie jakiegoś medyka.

Guotin uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Znalazłem – stwierdził sucho. – Pod obserwacją.

– Dobrze. Kto to jest?

Long Feng nie spodziewał się długiego wywodu. Znał Guotina zbyt długo, by oczekiwać więcej niż pięciu słów w jednym zdaniu. Dlatego wcale nie zdziwił go fakt, że dowódca polowy wycofał się do drzwi i wychylił się na korytarz.

– Liang! – zawołał skrzekliwie.

Po chwili w gabinecie pojawił się młody rekrut. Włosy, wciąż zbyt krótkie, by zapleść je w tradycyjny warkocz, zwijały mu się w cudaczne fale i wystawały spod stożkowatego kapelusza. Chłopak skłonił się nisko – nieco zbyt nisko – i stanął obok swojego dowódcy. Dłonie schowane w rękawach szaty lekko mu drżały, a oczy starały się ogarnąć całe pomieszczenie jednocześnie. Najwyraźniej pierwszy raz miał wątpliwą przyjemność odgrywać dla swojego przełożonego rolę gadającej wróblugi.

– Raport – burknął Guotin i natychmiast zaniósł się paskudnym kaszlem.

Rekrut najwyraźniej zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do natury dowódcy, mimo że przebywanie w gabinecie Wielkiego Sekretarza ewidentnie go onieśmielało. Natychmiast skłonił się jeszcze raz i zaczął mówić, nie czekając nawet, aż Guotin spokojnie zaczerpnie tchu.

– Obiekt prowadzi nieodpłatną działalność leczniczą w Niższym Pierścieniu. Korzysta z mikstur ziołowych i magii. Nie stanowi zagrożenia dla bezpieczeństwa. Nie wymaga reedukacji.

Raport był nieznośnie zwięzły i ubogi w szczegóły. Najwyraźniej Guotin nie lubił też brzmienia głosu innych ludzi i tresował agentów zgodnie ze swoimi preferencjami. Ale Long Feng nie mógł powierzyć zdrowia swoich ludzi człowiekowi, którego opisano mu jedynie jako „niestanowiącego zagrożenia".

– Rozwiń tę pożałowania godną namiastkę raportu! – huknął na rekruta. – Ten mężczyzna ma was leczyć, a nie pracować w miejskim zoo!

Chłopak wyraźnie się zmieszał. Mimo słabego, zielonkawego światła Long Feng mógł dostrzec rumieniec wstydu na jego policzkach. Przez myśl przemknęło mu pytanie, czy aby na pewno Dai Li nie są werbowani w zbyt młodym wieku. Rekrut wyglądał bardziej jak dziecko przebrane za agenta niż przyszły członek policji kulturalnej.

– To k-kobieta, panie Long Feng – Liang zająknął się lekko, a głos załamał mu się wyraźnie na ostatniej sylabie. – Z Plemienia Wody. Ma chyba około dwudziestu lat. Uzdrawia tkając wodę, _sir_.

To całkiem zmieniało postać rzeczy. Legendy o uzdrawiającym dotyku kobiet z Północy nie należały do zbyt popularnych, ale sama Awatar Kyoshi podobno potrafiła w ten sposób korzystać z magii wody. Long Feng poczuł, że chociaż ten jeden problem uda mu się szybko zażegnać. Dai Li będą mieli najlepszego medyka, jakiego można by sobie wymarzyć. I już nigdy nie oddadzą go armii. Na jego twarz wypełzł pełen zadowolenia uśmiech, pierwszy od bardzo dawna.

– Póki co obserwuj dziewczynę – nakazał chłopakowi, już znacznie spokojniej. – W najbliższych dniach któryś z bardziej doświadczonych agentów zajmie się jej werbunkiem. Możesz odejść, rekrucie Liang.

Chłopak skłonił się po raz trzeci i opuścił gabinet najszybciej, jak pozwalały na to procedury i dobre obyczaje. Najwyraźniej nie mógł się doczekać powrotu na swoje stanowisko obserwacyjne. Znachorka musiała być ładna, skoro tak się biedakowi spieszyło.

– Co o nim myślisz, Guotin? – spytał, kiedy usłyszał w końcu trzask drzwi oddzielających jego pokoje od reszty pałacu. – Będzie z niego dobry agent?

Dowódca Dai Li przymknął powieki i rozmyślał chwilę nad pytaniem. Potem spojrzał przelotnie za siebie, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć rekruta Lianga stojącego w progu. W końcu znów skupił spojrzenie na Wielkim Sekretarzu.

– Może kiedyś, panie Long Feng. _Sir_.

* * *

Mlecznobiały jedwab opływał jej ciało jak woda i przyjemnie chłodził skórę, a ciemnozielone, prawie czarne kwiaty wykwitały na materiale jak plamy krwi na świeżym śniegu. Suknia była na nią odrobinę za luźna i za długa, zupełnie jakby ten, kto ją kupił, spodziewał się, że dziewczyna jeszcze urośnie i nabierze kształtów. Nawet haftowane w drobne listki szerokie mankiety zwisały smętnie tuż nad jej nadgarstkami, zasłaniając prawie całe dłonie. Nini zebrała fałdy sukni w drobne, szczupłe palce i uniosła materiał odrobinę nad ziemię. Zerknęła ukradkiem na swoje odbicie w zmętniałej wodzie z miednicy. Z lekko wychudzonej twarzy spoglądały na nią rozmyte przez wodę niebieskie oczy. Wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe i dość duży jak na Plemię Wody nos rzucały cienie na jasną, pokrytą piegami skórę. Niezależnie od tego, ile czasu spędzała na słońcu, ta dziwna bladość cery zdawała się nie znikać. Mogła mieć piegi, mogła się poparzyć, ale nigdy się nie opalała. I choć od dnia, w którym opuściła biegun, minęły prawie dwa lata, wciąż widziała w swoich rysach to wszystko, co czyniło ją _częścią rodziny_. W chwilach, gdy była naprawdę szczera ze swoimi myślami, przyznawała się, że im dłużej przebywała w Królestwie Ziemi, tym bardziej widok jej własnego odbicia przypominał jej o pozostawionych w domu krewnych. Kiedy była naprawdę zmęczona, zdawało jej się czasem, że blada jak na Plemię Wody twarz, którą widzi w wodzie, to jej brat albo matka, a nie tylko jej własna, nieco rozmyta podobizna.

Piękna i bez wątpienia przerażająco droga suknia nie zdołała zatrzeć tego przemożnego wrażenia niedopasowania, które zdawało się snuć za nią jak jakiś mroczny cień w zasadzie odkąd tylko postawiła stopę na obcej, niepokrytej śniegiem ziemi. Zamiast pomóc, dostarczyła tylko dodatkowych zmartwień. W fałdach jedwabiu ukryta była niewielka karteczka, na której ktoś wykaligrafował starannie „ _Dziękuję za pomoc, panienko"_. Żaden z jej pacjentów w Ba Sing Se nie byłby w stanie zdobyć tak pięknego stroju. Samo napisanie tego jednego prostego zdania przekraczało zdolności niektórych z nich! A mimo to prezent pojawił się u niej, dostarczony przez jednego z niezliczonych w Niższym Pierścieniu bezdomnych łobuziaków. Nie mogła nawet sprzedać nieodpowiedniego dla jej pozycji ubrania, choć pewnie zarobiłaby na tym dość dużo, by utrzymać się przez kilka miesięcy. Suknia była zwyczajne _za droga_. Zbyt ekskluzywna, by ktokolwiek poza najbogatszymi mieszkańcami centrum mógł sobie pozwolić na jej zakupienie w uczciwy sposób. Gdyby rozeszła się wieść, że zwykła dziewczyna z nizin sprzedaje coś tak cennego albo nawet skrawki kosztownego materiału, służby porządkowe natychmiast by się nią zainteresowały.

Ale ciekawe, kto mógł jej to cudo przysłać…

Nini nie chciała kłopotów. Kłopoty zmusiły ją do opuszczenia domu. W Ba Sing Se zdołała wyrwać dla siebie namiastkę godnego życia, na które na początku swojej wędrówki nie żywiła w zasadzie żadnych nadziei. Nie mogła pozwolić, by cokolwiek odebrało jej tę mizerną pozycję społeczną, którą zdołała dla siebie wypracować. Musiała chronić to, co miała. Nawet przed samą sobą.

* * *

Po zmroku ulice Niższego Pierścienia pustoszały bardzo szybko. Co zamożniejsi mieszkańcy, bo i wśród biedoty bywają ci mniej biedni, zamykali okiennice i zastawiali drzwi, spokojni o swoje bezpieczeństwo za tą lichą osłoną z drewna. Ci, którzy potrafili tkać, blokowali czasem drzwi od środka barierą z litej skały. Ale i to dostatecznie zdeterminowany i uzdolniony złodziej-mag był w stanie pokonać bez zbędnego hałasu. A złodziei, siepaczy i innego elementu w Niższym Pierścieniu było aż nadto. Mieszali się nieustannie z uchodźcami z całego Królestwa Ziemi i miejscową biedotą tak doskonale, że jedynie w nocy dało się ich odróżnić od uczciwie pracujących nędzarzy zewnętrznych dzielnic. Tylko element snuł się po zmroku.

Choć ręce uwięzione w kamiennych rękawicach aż świerzbiły od chęci posprzątania ulic, Liang nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca na spadzistym dachu niewysokiego domu z pokojami do wynajęcia. Miał stąd doskonały widok na maleńką klitkę, w której uzdrowicielka z Plemienia Wody mieszkała i przyjmowała chorych. Mógł wszystko swobodnie obserwować przez dachowe okienko, jedyne w tej doklejonej naprędce do innego budynku, obskurnej izdebce. Widział i odnotowywał w pamięci. Każdego pacjenta, któremu pomogła. Każdy skromny posiłek, który w zamian otrzymała. Widział też, jak energia ją roznosi w czasie pełni oraz jak senne i powolne są jej ruchy, kiedy księżyc nie pojawia się na rozgwieżdżonym, nocnym niebie. Legendarne połączenie Plemion Wody i Księżyca stawało się w świetle tych obserwacji oczywiste i niezaprzeczalne.

Za każdym razem, kiedy wczesnym rankiem zajmował swój punkt obserwacyjny, zastawał ją podczas zaplatania włosów. Zamiast lustra używała wody w cebrzyku, ale mimo to za każdym razem uczesanie przybierało ten sam kształt. Drobne warkocze splecione ze sobą w jeden większy i upięte nisko na karku wydawały się Liangowi niesamowicie skomplikowane i uciążliwe do odtworzenia, a mimo to dziewczyna nigdy z nich nie zrezygnowała, choć porzuciła zwyczajowe niebieskie barwy swojego ludu. Kiedy odchodził na spoczynek kilka godzin po zmierzchu, niezmiennie czekał, aż ona położy się spać. Chciał być pewien, że nie uroni niczego z jej w gruncie rzeczy monotonnego dnia. Patrzył jak z powrotem rozplata włosy, które rozpuszczone były tak długie, że mogłaby na nich usiąść, i jak krytycznie przegląda się w zmętniałej już wodzie. Tak kończył się niemal każdy jej dzień, a więc i jego służba.

Ten nie różnił się zbytnio od wszystkich poprzednich. Dziewczyna znów spoglądała w głąb cebrzyka w poszukiwaniu czegoś, o czym Liang nie bardzo miał pojęcie. Ale jednak coś się zmieniło. Zamiast prostej brązowej tuniki, którą zwykle miała na sobie, ubrana była w białą suknię, która wyglądała na kosztowną. Skąd mogła ją dostać w Niższym Pierścieniu, nie wiedział. Ale przypominało mu to coś, o czym mówili niektórzy agenci pracujący w terenie. Skojarzenie z czymś istotnym kołatało się gdzieś w podświadomości Lianga, ale za nic nie chciało się uformować w jasną i konkretną myśl. Póki co był tylko pewien, że ten nowy nabytek uzdrowicielki wymaga zgłoszenia. Dowódca na pewno będzie wiedział najlepiej, co z tym dalej zrobić.


	3. Oblężenie, dzień 21 - część 1

Dai Li nigdy nie stoją w tłoku.

Kiedy jakiś agent idzie ulicami Ba Sing Se, ludzie odruchowo kulą się w sobie i starają się odsunąć możliwie jak najdalej. Sam widok wyprostowanej jak struna postaci w ciemnozielonym mundurze i stożkowym kapeluszu wywołuje niemal paniczny strach. Zanim Long Feng przejął władzę i ugruntował swoją pozycję królewskiego regenta, Dai Li budzili raczej szacunek niż lęk. Ale to było dawno, przed czasami ukrywania wojny, inwigilacji i rodzącego się powoli systemu reedukacji, nad którego udoskonaleniem agent Huang Fu pracował dniami i nocami. Xiaodan był wtedy ledwie rekrutem i wprost nie mógł się nacieszyć społecznym szacunkiem, który gwarantował mu mundur. Potem zrozumiał, że wzbudzanie strachu daje mu znacznie większą satysfakcję.

Nic nie mogło się równać z niesamowitym poczuciem władzy, które daje pozycja najsilniejszego drapieżnika w okolicy. Rozbiegane spojrzenia i drgające z nerwów nozdrza, ludzie odchodzący krokiem szybszym niż komfortowy, ale mimo wszystko nie biegiem – wszystko to były dowody. Dowody na to, że Xiaodan był _kimś_. Nikt przecież nie boi się anonimowej muchy. Przerażenie wywoływali wielcy tego świata. Władca Ognia Azulon i jego synowie. Pan Long Feng. No i Xiaodan, agent Dai Li.

Nawet teraz, gdy jego mundur nabrał w okolicy ramienia niepokojącej brunatnej barwy, a obok niego maszerował żwawo nie jego zwyczajny partner, ale Huang Fu, Reedukator. Nawet jeżeli dostali od dowódcy zadanie, które tak naprawdę powinien wykonywać jakiś nieopierzony rekrut, a nie doświadczony agent.

– Dlaczego to ja mam udawać rannego? – Xiaodan sam słyszał, jak żałośnie brzmi to pytanie. Jak skarga małego dziecka.

Huang Fu wyszczerzył zęby w jednym z tych swoich irytujących uśmiechów. Wokół jego jasnozielonych oczu pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki, a cała twarz natychmiast wydała się idiotycznie przystojna. Mdłe cienie tego samego uśmiechu wykrzywiały twarze wszystkich tworzonych przez niego Joo Dee. Tylko, że u nich efekt był odrobinę przerażający. Xiaodan z trudem powstrzymał się od zgrzytnięcia zębami. Że też się temu skurczybykowi wszystko tak w życiu udawało!

– Ty nie udajesz rannego – skubaniec nawet głos miał przyjemny, delikatny i melodyjny. Stworzony do uwodzenia, jak zjadliwie skomentował kiedyś któryś starszy agent. – Ty naprawdę jesteś ranny, Xiao. Krwawisz tak, że aż ci szata przesiąkła.

Xiaodan zmilczał i idiotyczną ksywkę, i odpowiedź, która nie miała wiele wspólnego z jego pytaniem. Przecież wiedział, że krwawi, do ciężkiej cholery! Wiedział nawet, co za cymbał bez ostrzeżenia wbił mu w ramię wielką kamienną igłę, a potem jeszcze wtarł w ranę piasek i odłamki. Ze wszystkich agentów tylko Huang Fu był znany z takich wybryków. Nawet ten kretyn Wei nie byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego. Lubował się raczej w mało drastycznych dowcipach i chamskich odzywkach.

I to właśnie tamtemu imbecylowi od wykręcania numerów i jego partnerowi dowódca przydzielił _jego_ śledztwo! To Xiaodan znalazł ciało, a _jego partner_ je zidentyfikował, więc oczywiście ta sprawa należała się właśnie im. Wielka sprawa, która przyniosłaby mu szacunek i sławę, dwa piękne uzupełnienia strachu. Ale zamiast tego Wei i Sang Ji, błazen i jego pomagier, zajmowali się teraz sprawą stulecia, jego partner _znowu_ wziął dyżur w Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej, a on sam był skazany na towarzystwo świra spod jeziora Laogai.

Życie, stwierdził Xiaodan gorzko, to straszna suka.

– A w zasadzie to czemu ty nie możesz jej przekonać do pracy z nami? – spróbował jeszcze w nadziei, że uda mu się zakończyć ten koszmar. – No wiesz, _przyuczyć_?

– A chciałbyś, żebym przypadkiem oduczył ją przy tym leczyć? – odburknął mu Huang Fu. – To nie jakiś rzezimieszek czy rolnik, żeby tak ryzykować. Jeszcze nie dopracowałem swoich metod do końca.

I tak ostatnią iskierkę nadziei trafił szlag. Jedynym dobrym punktem tego dnia najwyraźniej miał pozostać fakt, że nie musieli długo iść do uzdrowicielki. Stanęli przed nędzną norą, którą nazywała domem, zanim Xiaodan zdążył obryzgać krwią cały Niższy Pierścień. Agent otarł zdrową ręką pot z czoła. Obaj z Huangiem przemierzyli biedną dzielnicę bardzo szybkim krokiem. Rana dawała mu się coraz bardziej we znaki, a słońce zdawało się wręcz palić jego głowę mimo ochrony, jaką dawał duży stożkowy kapelusz.

Dziewczyna przyjęła ich tak, jak się tego spodziewali – z uśmiechem i życzliwością, jakiej żaden rdzenny mieszkaniec Ba Sing Se od ponad dziesięciu lat nie miał najmniejszej ochoty okazywać żadnemu agentowi Dai Li. Dokładnie tak, jak to sugerowały raporty obserwującego ją dzieciaka, nie okazała na ich widok ani cienia strachu. Najwyraźniej jednak była dość bystra, by rozpoznać mundur, bo wyglądała na co najmniej trochę speszoną.

– W czym mogę panom pomóc? – spytała formalnie, trochę sztucznie. Słowa brzmiały, jak coś dawno wyuczonego, z czego nie lubiła korzystać.

Xiaodan uniósł zranione ramię i zaraz tego pożałował. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że kapelusz i mdłe światło w pomieszczeniu ukryją grymas bólu, którego nie udało mu się powstrzymać. Nie udało mu się. Znachorka natychmiast skupiła spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu na jego twarzy. Po kilku sekundach najwyraźniej znalazła to, co spodziewała się zobaczyć, bo mruknęła coś niedosłyszalnie i przeniosła wzrok na ranę.

– Co się stało? – spytała cicho, widocznie spokojniejsza w obliczu znajomego problemu.

Huang Fu oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę tuż przy otwartych na oścież drzwiach. Kapelusz opadł mu przy tym na tyle nisko, by zasłonić oczy, a jednocześnie nie dość nisko, by zakryć wiecznie gotowe do uśmiechu usta.

– Kolega się skaleczył – stwierdził z rozbrajająco niewinną miną.

Xiaodan prychnął pogardliwie. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i kazała mu usiąść na drewnianym stole, który stał pośrodku maleńkiej izby. Agent posłusznie wskoczył na mebel, z którego mógł dokładnie obejrzeć całe pomieszczenie. Chociaż w zasadzie to nie było nawet czego oglądać. Pod jedną ścianą leżało posłanie ze skór, druga zawieszona była prostymi drewnianymi półkami, na których najwyraźniej brakowało już miejsca na pęczki ziół i słoiki. Poza tym jedynym widocznym elementem wyposażenia było wypełnione czystą wodą wiadro. Żadnej kanalizacji, żadnego niczego. Biedota z Niższego Pierścienia ewidentnie żyła w totalnej nędzy. Xiaodan zupełnie nie rozumiał, czemu nie mogą dziewczyny po prostu przekupić jedzeniem i w miarę wygodną pryczą. Fakt, że według raportów dzieciaka zapewne nie dałaby się przekupić, brzmiał po prostu bzdurnie.

Rozległo się nieprzyjemne jęknięcie, charakterystyczny odgłos rozrywanego materiału. Dziewczyna wprawnym ruchem odchyliła poły zniszczonego rękawa jego szaty i zaczęła wnikliwie obserwować ranę. Xiaodan odwrócił wzrok i zajął się inspekcją zawartości półek. Niektóre zioła wyglądały znajomo – przypominały trochę zielsko rosnące nad brzegiem jeziora. Inne pęczki zawierały rośliny o dziwnych kształtach, wyschnięte do tego stopnia, że ciężko byłoby rozpoznać ich oryginalny kolor. Wszystkie miały podobny odcień gdzieś pomiędzy ciemną zielenią i brązem.

Nagle Xiaodan poczuł, że ból całkowicie odpływa. Po skórze wokół rany rozchodziło się przyjemne ciepło, które zdawało się zataczać leniwe kręgi w głąb jego ramienia i docierać aż do kości. Wyraźnie też słyszał cichutkie chlupotanie i uspokajający głos znachorki. Najwyraźniej zabrała się do roboty tak sprawnie, że niczego nawet nie zauważył. Odwrócił głowę trochę na lewo i z lekkim niedowierzaniem spostrzegł, że przezroczysty płyn wiruje powoli w niewielkiej przestrzeni między kościstymi dłońmi dziewczyny a jego własną poszarpaną skórą i zalewa wszystko niebieskawym blaskiem.

– Pewnie chce pan wiedzieć, co dokładnie robię – zagadnęła cicho, nie przerywając pracy.

Pokręcił głową. Nie obchodziło go za bardzo, jak to dokładnie działa. Liczył się efekt końcowy – sprawne ramię.

– Ja się chętnie dowiem – rzucił Huang Fu ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach.

Dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać o duchach Oceanu i Księżyca, które jakoby dały jej ludowi zdolność tkania wody. Xiaodan bez zażenowania się wyłączył. Wystarczyło mu wsłuchiwanie się w rytm słów, który niesamowicie uspokajał. Treść kompletnie go nie obchodziła. To Huang był specjalistą od bajerowania panienek. Jeden z niewielu żonatych agentów Dai Li był prawdopodobnie największym babiarzem w mieście.

– To niesamowita historia, moja droga – skubaniec natychmiast skorzystał z okazji, żeby zarzucić swoje sieci. W sumie to było trochę obrzydliwe. – Opowiesz może jeszcze jakąś?

Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że drugi agent zaczyna się uśmiechać. Podobno właśnie w ten sposób wyławiał nowe Joo Dee. Zanim przerabiał je na idealnie posłuszne, bezwolne przewodniczki po Ba Sing Se, były zwykłymi, w miarę ładnymi dziewczynami z biednych dzielnic, które udało mu się oczarować. Takimi, za którymi nikt nie tęsknił i których nikt nigdy nie szukał.

Dziewczyna bardzo nieatrakcyjnie zgrzytnęła zębami, ale nie zareagowała.

– Uwielbiam oglądać artystów przy pracy, moja droga – ciągnął niezrażony brakiem odpowiedzi. – Bo leczenie to też sztuka, nie sądzisz?

– Raczej misja – sprostowała z przekonaniem. – Jeżeli ktoś potrafi pomagać innym, powinien to robić.

Huang zaśmiał się krótko.

– Ależ kochanie! Chyba nie powiesz mi, że pracujesz za darmo! Przecież należy ci się zapłata za ciężką pracę. Ktoś z takim talentem powinien mieszkać w pałacu, a nie w szczurzej norze. Powinnaś pozwolić sobie pomóc.

Xiaodan nie miał pojęcia, czym dokładnie starszy agent naraził się dziewczynie. W każdym razie woda, która dotychczas koiła ból i w cudowny sposób łatała jego ranę, nagle stała się przeraźliwie zimna. Maleńkie drobinki lodu przez moment nieprzyjemnie zapiekły go w skórę, a potem zniknęły. Xiaodan zeskoczył ze stołu i szybko przesunął się w stronę Huanga i drzwi. Ciecz, która przed chwilą przynosiła taką ulgę, teraz szczelnie otaczała dłonie znachorki, a dziewczyna przesunęła się w stronę wiadra z wodą. Bała się. Bała się Huanga, który wciąż patrzył na nią spod szerokiego kapelusza z tym swoim uśmiechem od ucha do ucha, od którego kobietom miękną kolana. Jej i tak niezwykle ostre rysy twarzy wykrzywione przez strach wyglądały jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu w Ba Sing Se. Zwłaszcza na twarzy tak nienaturalnie jasnej dla jej własnego plemienia.

– Proszę wyjść – wycharczała. – Proszę stąd odejść.

Huang nie zdawał się być szczególnie przejęty jej reakcją. Skłonił się dwornie, rzucił na stół kilka srebrnych monet i praktycznie wyfrunął na zewnątrz, radosny jak jakiś cholerny skowronek. Xiaodan, wściekły, ruszył tuż za nim. Połówki rozerwanego rękawa tańczyły za nim jak dwa morskie węże.

– Ty durniu! – warknął. – Mieliśmy ją zwerbować, a nie wystraszyć!

Huang Fu, ten skończony dupek, poklepał go protekcjonalnie po ramieniu i zachichotał. Zachichotał, taka jego mać!

– Zapłaciłem jej tylko tyle, żeby wyżywiła się przez dzień, może dwa.

– A co to niby ma do rzeczy?

Jakiś obszarpany dzieciak minął ich biegiem i zniknął w bocznej uliczce.

– Niby nic, Xiao. Ale nie zapominaj, że przyszliśmy w mundurach. A mundur zawsze działa tak samo. Zawsze.

Huang Fu znów się wyszczerzył. Ale tym razem w jego spojrzeniu było coś nowego, czego Xiaodan wcześniej nigdy u niego nie widział. Jakaś zimna bezwzględność, zupełnie nie na miejscu na przeważnie radosnej twarzy starszego agenta. Nagle przerażenie dziewczyny przestało mu się wydawać aż takie irracjonalne. W końcu dziwnie łatwo było czasem zapomnieć, z czym dokładnie wiąże się powstawanie nowych Joo Dee.


	4. Oblężenie, dzień 21 - część 2

Sang Ji eksperymentalnie zacisnął lewą dłoń w pięść i natychmiast znowu ją rozluźnił. Skóra po wewnętrznej stronie była nieprzyjemnie szorstka i sucha od rękawic, których prawie nigdy się nie pozbywał. Tuż obok niego Wei, jego partner i najlepszy kumpel pod słońcem, wykonał dokładnie taki sam gest z głupawą, przesadnie zaskoczoną miną.

– Trochę dziwnie się czuję bez rękawic – szepnął, przygryzając końcówkę cieniutkich, czarnych jak smoła wąsów. – Trochę jakbym wyszedł bez spodni.

Sang Ji nic nie odpowiedział; parsknął tylko cicho. Akurat w tym momencie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na śmiech.

Gospodyni, pulchna kobieta po sześćdziesiątce, właśnie wróciła do nich z herbatą. Obaj Dai Li z wdzięcznością przyjęli filiżanki z gorącym napojem i rozsiedli się wygodnie na przykrytej wełnianą narzutą kuchennej ławie. Kobieta zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko nich, skrzyżowała ręce na wysokości obfitych piersi i zaczęła się w nich wyczekująco wpatrywać. Sama niczego nie piła, ale Sang Ji i tak nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, jak idiotycznie jej dwa nadprogramowe podbródki i misternie upięty siwy kok muszą się trząść przy każdym łyku.

Znów zacisnął pięść. Upił trochę herbaty i utkwił wzrok w zdobiącej ścianę włóczkowej makacie. W praktycznym, pozbawionym złej reputacji mundurze służb porządkowych czuł się bezbronny i przeraźliwie widoczny. Tunika w kolorze przypominającym uschniętą trawę i niewygodny hełm w kształcie filiżanki bez ucha ciążyły mu bardziej niż się tego wcześniej spodziewał. Jak te służby w ogóle pracują, skoro ludzie się ich nie boją? Skąd mogą mieć pewność, że świadkowie nie będą kłamać? Strach towarzyszący agentom Dai Li ograniczał co prawda możliwości interakcji z normalnymi ludźmi, ale przydawał się w robocie. Sang Ji przywykł już do tego, że strój wykonywał za niego połowę pracy śledczej. Strach rozwiązywał języki nawet najbardziej upartym rzezimieszkom. No i ludzie, których zwykł przesłuchiwać, z reguły byli _winni_. To znacznie ułatwiało wyciśnięcie z nich nazwisk towarzyszy. Przyznanie się do winy z reguły stanowiło mało istotną formalność. Rozmawianie z informatorami albo właśnie z niewinnymi świadkami przychodziło mu ze znacznie większym trudem.

Na szczęście Wei, jeżeli przyszła mu na to ochota, miał niesamowity talent do zjednywania sobie ludzi. Może i ze swoimi świeżo zapuszczonymi wąsami (w założeniu miały go upodobnić do Wielkiego Sekretarza; efekt pozostawiał wiele do życzenia) wyglądał trochę jak smutny szczur, ale jego ogorzała od słońca twarz i oczy o w wyjątkowo ciepłym odcieniu brązu miały w sobie coś, co budziło zaufanie.

– Chcieliśmy się czegoś dowiedzieć o jednej z pani lokatorek – zaczął pewnie. – Chodzi o dziewczynę imieniem Ming. Sprzedawała kwiaty pod Biblioteką Uniwersytecką.

Kobieta skinęła głową i, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Sang Ji, jej podbródki zafalowały gwałtownie. Wyobrażał sobie, że tak muszą wyglądać fale na wzburzonym oceanie. Przybrała przy tym minę męczennicy i westchnęła ciężko. Jakby od samego początku spodziewała się, że to o tę lokatorkę będą pytać służby porządkowe.

– Wpakowała się pewnie w jakieś kłopoty, głupia gęś! – oburzyła się. – Wiedziałam, że tak będzie.

Dziewczyna nie żyła. Jakiś maniak poderżnął jej gardło i przebrał zwłoki w elegancki strój wizytowy. Ale gospodyni nie musiała tego wiedzieć. Zgodnie z rozkazami, które Wei i Sang Ji dostali od dowódcy polowego, nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o grasującym w Ba Sing Se mordercy, ani o tym, jak dokładnie wyglądają znajdowane przez agentów ofiary. _Im mniej osób wie, tym lepiej_ było w zasadzie naczelną zasadą Dai Li. Dlatego jeżeli ktoś jakimś cudem już wiedział, Sang Ji miał go natychmiast doprowadzić na reedukację, żeby jak najszybciej _przestał wiedzieć_. O tym rozkazie jednak Wei już nie został poinformowany. Nie był szczególnym zwolennikiem reedukacji, nie było sensu go denerwować.

– Jej rodzina zgłosiła nam, że zaginęła – skłamał Sang Ji, starannie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego ze świadkiem. Skupił się na liczeniu wplecionych w makatkę szklanych paciorków.

Dai Li wiedzieli, że dziewczyna pochodziła z małej wioski pod Omashu i nie miała tam żadnej rodziny. To znaczy, wiedział agent Donghai, który rozpoznał ciało i chyba interesował się kwiaciarką spod Biblioteki bardziej, niż by na to pozwalały dobre obyczaje. Skubaniec wiedział o niej wszystko od historii rodzinnej i ulubionych owoców po ostatni adres zamieszkania. I najwyraźniej nie widział w tym nic dziwnego, bo bez zażenowania wszystko zaraportował.

Na szczęście gospodyni wiedziała jeszcze mniej niż agent Donghai, bo nawet nie mrugnęła. Wzniosła tylko oczy ku belkowanemu sufitowi i rozłożyła pulchne, upstrzone plamami wątrobowymi dłonie w powszechnie rozpoznawalnym geście bezsilności. Westchnęła ciężko, teatralnie, i przymknęła powieki. Najwyraźniej nie chciała pozostawić agentom żadnych złudzeń co do męczarni łączących się z wynajmowaniem obskurnych, obrzydliwie drogich pokoików biednym dziewczętom z prowincji.

– Pewnie zwiała z jakimś gachem – stwierdziła sucho. – Najpierw prezenty dostawała, a teraz jej nie ma. Jak dla mnie sprawa jest jasna.

Sang Ji zamrugał kilka razy. Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że Wei zareagował dokładnie tak samo. O żadnych prezentach nic nie wiedzieli.

– Czy mogłaby pani powiedzieć nam o tym coś więcej?

Kobieta spojrzała na nich spod wciąż przymkniętych powiek.

– A co tu jest do opowiadania? – spytała, ewidentnie wciąż oburzona. – Stała pod tym Uniwersytetem, sprzedawała badyle. I pewnie poznała tam jakiegoś amanta.

Gospodyni wyraźnie posmutniała.

– Prezenty dawał – dodała. – Drogą bransoletkę u niej raz widziałam. Taką naprawdę z wyższej półki. Pewnie jej bzdur naopowiadał. Że ją kocha, że się ożeni. I uwierzyła, durna smarkula. One zawsze wierzą w takie rzeczy. A ta błyskotka to pewno kradziona była albo co.

Kobieta gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze nosem, jakby starała się powstrzymać łzy. Ale oczy i policzki miała zupełnie suche. Sang Ji przełknął ślinę. Znów zacisnął dłoń w pięść i bez zbytniego zdziwienia odkrył, że jest mokra od potu. Smutek, nawet ten całkowicie udawany, nie należał do emocji, z którymi z reguły stykał się w czasie przesłuchań. Bywał raczej świadkiem wściekłości, uporu i gniewu. Czasem niepohamowanej agresji i żądzy mordu. Z tymi radził sobie bez problemu. Z innymi, normalniejszymi uczuciami – zdecydowanie gorzej. Tuż obok niego Wei dosłownie zesztywniał na ławie. Dłoń, w której trzymał filiżankę zastygła w powietrzu, w połowie drogi do ust. Agent zacisnął palce na uszku naczynia tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kostki. Był wściekły. Na co, Sang Ji nie miał pojęcia. W końcu odkąd tylko przekroczyli próg, było wiadomo, z jaką osobą mają do czynienia.

– Dziękujemy, pani Liling – Wei odstawił niedopitą herbatę, filiżanka uderzyła o spodeczek z głośnym brzękiem. – Bardzo nam pani pomogła.

Podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc. Kobieta znów pociągnęła nosem. Tym razem z nutą autentycznej dezaprobaty. Najwyraźniej nie podobało jej się, że nie docenili podanej przez nią herbaty.

– Gdyby Ming się znalazła, dajcie proszę znać – rzuciła jeszcze na pożegnanie, ale w jej głosie nie czuło się troski.

Sang Ji spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Nie wyszło. Raport dotyczący zwłok dziewczyny był jeszcze zbyt świeży w jego pamięci.

– Oczywiście, pani Liling – Wei skłonił się lekko na pożegnanie.

Wysłużona drewniana podłoga zaskrzypiała lekko pod ciężarem ich kroków, kiedy opuszczali nędzną stancję.

– Nieprzyjemna baba – Sang Ji czuł się w obowiązku skomentować, kiedy już się nieco oddalili.

Wei zerknął na niego z ukosa.

– Nieprzyjemna? Okropna raczej! – zawołał. – Wredny, wścibski babus! Ani trochę się dziewczyną nie przejęła. Pewnie za mało jej powiedzieliśmy, żeby z tego poskładać dobrą plotkę.

– Myślisz, że ta bransoletka ma jakieś znaczenie?

Śmiech. Wei prawie zawsze się śmiał. Nawet wtedy, kiedy nie bardzo było z czego.

– Pewnie, stary! To normalnie przełom w śledztwie!

Zdawał się być przekonany, że tajemniczy drogi prezent w ogóle nie jest istotny. Sang Ji jednak nie mógł się wyzbyć wrażenia, że coś im umknęło. Coś naprawdę istotnego.

– A jak to faktycznie ma jakiś związek?

Chodnik zadrżał lekko. Kiedy jego partner się denerwował, łatwo tracił kontrolę. Można by powiedzieć, że wrzał. A ziemia wrzała razem z nim.

– Mówię ci, że to nie jest istotne – upierał się. – Jak znam życie, to nasz własny agent Donghai zapłacił tą błyskotką za kwiaty.

Mówiąc to, Wei wykonał dość wulgarny gest, który nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości, jakie dokładnie _kwiaty_ miał na myśli. Lepiej było jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

– Myślisz, że król w końcu się ożeni jakoś niedługo?

Wei, już wyraźnie spokojniejszy, prychnął pogardliwie.

– Jasne. A nasza nowa królowa będzie miała na imię Joo Dee.

* * *

 _Dai Li kręcili się wokół dziewczyny. Cała ulica już o tym szumi. Jutro wieści rozejdą się pewnie po całym Niższym Pierścieniu._

 _Biedota jest taka podekscytowana pojedynczą wizytą agentów, jakby cały dwór leczył się u ich znachorki. Jakby przybyszka była ich własnością._

 _Patrzę na nią. Przychodzę czasem i obserwuję ją przez wiecznie otwarte za dnia drzwi. Woda tańczy wokół niej w rytm jakiejś nieistniejącej melodii. A może to po prostu tylko ja jej nie słyszę? Może duchy śpiewają jej do ucha swoje cudne arie? Niebieskie oczy skupiają się na ranach i drobnych zadrapaniach tak całkowicie, jak na najcenniejszych kamieniach. Myślę czasem, że skóra tej hołoty musi rodzić rubiny zamiast krwi. Bo inaczej po co by tak patrzyła?_

 _Mdli mnie na widok tych wszystkich żebraków. Ich brzydkie, wymęczone twarze śnią mi się po nocach. Szpecą takie piękne miasto swoim brudem i nijakością, niszczą harmonię. Odwracają uwagę ludzi od tego, co naprawdę ważne. Chodzą całymi dniami w tych swoich burych łachmanach; wracają po pracy jeszcze bardziej umorusani, niż do niej wyszli. Roznoszą zarazę brzydoty wszędzie, gdzie się pojawią. Infekują to, co jeszcze piękne i zmieniają w kolejny koszmar. Jak ją. Taka ładna, jasna buzia w tych okropnych wieśniaczych szmatach!_

 _A ja tak kocham piękno._

 _Tak niewiele piękna jest w Niższym Pierścieniu. A wystarczyłoby tylko ich wszystkich wykąpać i ładnie wystroić. Zasłonić makijażem znużenie na ich twarzach. Nie mam czasu, by pomóc im wszystkim. Wybieram tylko te, którym nie trzeba zbyt wiele pomocy. Ale one zawsze płaczą, moje lalki._

 _Ślicznie będą wyglądać łzy w jej niebieskich oczach._

 _Ale teraz nie mogę. Dai Li kręcą się wokół dziewczyny, szepce ulica. Muszę znaleźć inną lalkę. Kupić nową suknię. Wszystko od nowa. Tyle pracy mnie czeka._

 _Palce instynktownie szukają rękojeści noża. Znów pamiętam, jak powinno się go trzymać. Jego przyjemny ciężar przytwierdza moją świadomość do ziemi, nie pozwala mi odpłynąć myślami zbyt daleko._

Przemoc jest zła _, upiera się monotonny głos w mojej głowie._ Nie wolno krzywdzić innych. _Ale ja przecież nikomu nie robię krzywdy._

 _To wszystko dla ich dobra._

* * *

Donghaia nie było trudno znaleźć. Wystarczyło po prostu usiąść w Bibliotece Uniwersyteckiej albo Muzeum Królewskim i cierpliwie poczekać. Sang Ji nawet tego nie musiał robić. Kiedy wrócił pod Laogai, w całych koszarach dało się słyszeć biadolenie agenta Xiaodana, marudzącego, że jego partner „znowu pilnuje tych cholernych zwojów". A agent Dai Li w bibliotece rzucał się w oczy bardziej niż królikogur. Studenci bardzo się starali omijać jego stolik szerokim łukiem. W zasadzie to omijali nawet regały, między którymi ten stolik się znajdował. Bardzo na tym pewnie cierpiała Katedra Historii Starożytnej, bo przez agenta żacy nie mieli dostępu do materiałów źródłowych.

Donghai, mężczyzna około trzydziestki, z gęstą, czarną brodą godną poczciwego piekarza czy rzeźnika, siedział pochylony nad zwojem tak starym, że wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpaść. Sang Ji bez trudu podszedł tak blisko niego, że gdyby chciał, mógłby go bez trudu zaatakować, a drugi agent nawet nie podniósł na niego wzroku. Dopiero głośnie chrząknięcie odwróciło jego uwagę od lektury.

– Sang Ji? – zdziwił się lekko. – Zmieniłeś pracę?

Agent, wciąż w swoim przebraniu, tylko przewrócił oczami. Jedyną zaletą dziwacznych hełmów służb porządkowych było to, że ten gest nie mógł umknąć jego rozmówcy. Kapelusz Dai Li zupełnie zepsułby efekt.

– Nie rób tak, bo wejdzie ci w nawyk – z Donghaiem nigdy nie było wiadomo, gdzie kończy się jego kompletne oderwanie od rzeczywistości, a zaczyna uprzejma, koleżeńska kąśliwość. – Po co mnie odwiedziłeś? Może masz ochotę podyskutować o Czwartej Rebelii Herbaciarzy?

Donghai z nieskrywaną nadzieją rzucił okiem na zwój, który przed chwilą czytał. Sang Ji nie miał serca wprost mu powiedzieć, że na służbie w bibliotece powinno się pilnować księgozbioru, a nie czytać o zamieszkach sprzed tysiąca ośmiuset lat. W zasadzie chyba nikt nie miał serca mu tego wyjaśniać.

– Żałuję, ale nie – odpowiedział mu. – Chodzi o tę dziewczynę od kwiatów. Podobno dostała od ciebie jakąś bransoletkę.

Donghai pogładził się w zamyśleniu po swojej rzemieślniczej brodzie i zacmokał kilka razy.

– Nie kojarzę, żeby coś takiego miała – odpowiedział w końcu. – A ja jej na pewno nic nie kupowałem.

– A po śmierci? – Sang Ji zniżył głos, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Zauważyłeś coś na jej nadgarstku?

Starszy agent pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie pamiętam. Ale jeżeli nawet coś miała, to pewnie nadal tam jest.

Sang Ji zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie sugerujesz chyba, że…?

Agentów Dai Li nie rekrutowano ze względu na czystość ich sumień czy intencji. Niewiele było działań, których nie odważyliby się podjąć. Ale dwóch rzeczy nawet najgorsza gnida w Ba Sing Se nigdy nie zrobi: naruszanie integralności murów miejskich i odkopywanie zmarłych.

– Oczywiście, że nie – próbował go uspokoić Donghai. – No chyba, że będziesz musiał…

– Nie będę musiał! – warknął na niego Sang Ji. – Jeszcze całkiem nie zwariowałem.

Opuścił Bibliotekę Uniwersytecką bez słowa pożegnania, zawiedziony i wściekły. Śledztwo jeszcze się nawet na dobre nie zaczęło, a już miał go serdecznie dość. Podobnie jak swojego przebrania. I agenta Donghaia. Zwłaszcza tego ostatniego.


	5. Oblężenie, dzień 24

Księżyca nie było widać zza ciężkich deszczowych chmur. A nawet gdyby jakimś cudem się pokazał, to i tak byłby tylko mdłą smużką na czarnym jak atrament niebie. Nini wyraźnie czuła zbliżający się nów. Tęsknota za Tui spowalniała krew w jej żyłach, odbierała chęć do działania, której ostatnio i tak nie miała zbyt wiele. Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok od mrugających do niej przez okno gwiazd i zwinęła się w kłębek na posłaniu ze skór. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się przespać głód.

Od kilku dni pacjenci już do niej nie przychodzili. Z reguły pojawiał się u niej przynajmniej jeden chłopiec z otarciami na kolanach albo matka z markotnym niemowlęciem. Pod jej opieką pozostawało też kilka ciężarnych kobiet z okolicznych domów, które pojawiały się co jakiś czas, tak na wszelki wypadek. Ale ostatnio ludzie całkiem bez powodu zaczęli omijać jej próg. A bez pacjentów nie było i jedzenia.

Drugiego dnia tego osobliwego bojkotu Nini wyszła na targ ściskając w dłoni kilka srebrnych monet, które zostawił u niej żołnierz o złym uśmiechu. Handlarze zdawali się nie mieć najmniejszych problemów z jej pieniędzmi, ale wyraźnie wyczuła, że woleliby je dostać od kogoś innego. Piekarz, którego synowi pomogła przyjść na świat nawet nie miesiąc wcześniej, nie odpowiedział na jej powitanie. Właśnie to uświadomiło Nini, że coś jest nie tak z jej sąsiadami. W ciągu zaledwie kilku dni została całkowicie odsunięta przez życzliwą jej dotąd społeczność. Wyglądało to niepokojąco znajomo. Jak jej plemię dwa lata wcześniej.

– Ile chleba może mi pan sprzedać za dwie srebrne monety? – spytała.

W ciągu niecałych dwóch miesięcy, które spędziła w Ba Sing Se, nie musiała się przejmować zakupami. Ludzie płacili jedzeniem za leczenie i drobne prace. Na początku zajmowała się dziećmi i szyła w zamian za posiłki. Monety żołnierza dziwnie ciążyły jej w dłoni; od bardzo dawna nie używała pieniędzy. A na tych obowiązujących w Królestwie Ziemi kiepsko się znała.

– Dwa bochny – odpowiedź była zwięzła, beznamiętna i pozbawiona humoru, którego nauczyła się po mężczyźnie spodziewać.

Pieniądze i jedzenie zmieniły właścicieli. Nini przycisnęła do siebie owinięte płótnem chleby i zaczęła powoli wycofywać się z targowiska.

Dopiero wtedy zwróciła uwagę na to, co ludzie szeptali do siebie nawzajem, kiedy ich mijała. Plotka najwyraźniej rozniosła się wśród biedoty jak zaraza. Przekazywana półgłosem jak największy sekret w końcu trafiła i do jej uszu. Wychwyciła, co o niej mówili, kiedy myśleli, że na pewno nie usłyszy.

 _Szpicel. Kolaborantka. Dziwka Dai Li._

Ta ostatnia obelga sprawiła jej szczególny ból. Zapiekła dotkliwiej niż cokolwiek, co mogłaby usłyszeć pod swoim adresem. Tam, skąd pochodziła, było tylko jedno gorsze wyzwisko – wiedźma krwi. Nie można było upaść niżej. Miała ochotę puścić się biegiem, zniknąć w swoim maleńkim mieszkaniu i nigdy już stamtąd nie wychodzić. Zamiast tego przyspieszyła tylko kroku. Nie chciała dać ludziom satysfakcji. Nie chciała pokazać, że słyszała ich słowa.

Kiedy jednak dotarła w końcu do lecznicy (nigdy do domu, dom został daleko na Północy), zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi z głuchym łoskotem.

– Sami się leczcie – mruknęła. – Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzymacie.

Dwa, góra trzy dni. Tyle czasu mogła przetrwać na swoich mizernych zapasach. Wątpiła, by jej sąsiedzi byli skłonni dłużej ciągnąć tę farsę. W końcu ile może trwać ten ich bojkot, jeżeli w okolicy nie ma innego znachora? Gdzieś muszą się leczyć. Teraz, kiedy już do niej przywykli, szybko zatęsknią!

Ale w przytłaczającej ciemności bezksiężycowej nocy nie była już taka pewna, że pacjenci kiedykolwiek do niej wrócą. Głód wydawał się szczególnie nieznośny. Zjedzony już do połowy bochenek chleba kusił bardziej niż za dnia, kiedy mogła zająć ręce przygotowywaniem mikstur albo szyciem. W nocy wszystko wydawało się gorsze. W jej pamięci szykany ociekały jadem jak kły węża, a w spojrzeniach sąsiadów wrogość żarzyła się jak rozgrzane węgle.

Sen nie chciał przyjść po dniu pełnym bezczynności. A kiedy w końcu udało jej się zasnąć, zdradziecki umysł podsunął jej wspomnienia dawno opuszczonego miasta lodu i śniegu. W koszmarnym widzie księżyc świecił nisko na niebie, okrągły jak srebrna moneta. Moc szumiała jej w głowie, pulsowała w skroniach w rytm uderzeń jej serca. Mężczyzna, którego chyba nawet kochała, krzyczał, wył z bólu jak zranione zwierzę. Widziała twarze swoich krewnych i przyjaciół wykrzywione odrazą i nienawiścią. Słyszała obelgi. _Potwór_ , mówiły nieme, ogorzałe twarze. _Wiedźma._ Bolało bardziej niż w Ba Sing Se, bo to nie obcy lud okazywał jej swój wstręt, ale jej własny.

Nad jej głową deszcz zaczął bębnić o dach i wlewać się do izby przez pozbawiony zamknięcia świetlik. Nini instynktownie zakopała się resztki swojego starego śpiwora ze skór, nie budząc się ani na chwilę. Koszmar trwał aż do świtu.

* * *

Oprócz tego, że Huang Fu był skończonym bydlakiem, to jeszcze mieszkał niewiele skromniej niż naprawdę bogata arystokracja. A że arystokratą był mniej więcej takim, jak i cała reszta Dai Li, wiedzieli w zasadzie wszyscy. Xiaodan dodał w myślach kolejny powód, dla którego powinien serdecznie nie znosić Reedukatora. Sam fakt żywienia głębokiej niechęci do kolegi wcale jednak nie przeszkadzał w przyjmowaniu jego uprzejmych zaproszeń na partyjkę Pai Sho. Imprezy u Huanga zawsze gromadziły nie tylko Dai Li w cywilnych ciuchach, ale też garstkę jego najbliższych sąsiadów. Jeżeli w Ba Sing Se istniało jakiekolwiek miejsce, gdzie szeregowy agent policji kulturalnej mógł zostać ważną osobistością, to był to właśnie salonik Huanga. Było to też prawdopodobnie jedyne miejsce w mieście poza burdelem, gdzie dało się spotkać chętne do zabawy towarzystwo płci przeciwnej.

No i oczywiście zawsze była tam też Hwa Mei.

Xiaodan bez żenady przyznawał przed samym sobą, że Huang Fu ma wiele rzeczy, które on sam też chciałby mieć. Ale o ile był w stanie przeżyć bez willi w Górnym Pierścieniu i saloniku z mozaiką w krwistoczerwone kwiaty, a nawet bez drzewek pomarańczowych w donicach, o tyle żona Huanga zdawała się zajmować większość jego myśli. Mimo dość oczywistego zagrożenia – w końcu Huang Fu był nieprzewidywalnym świrem – bezwstydnie wodził za nią oczami za każdym razem, kiedy ją widział. Fascynowały go jej śliczne, ciemnozielone oczy i delikatne, zadbane dłonie. A ona zdawała się go tylko zachęcać. Uśmiechała się do niego leciutko; posyłała mu długie, wymowne spojrzenia spod kunsztownie umalowanych powiek. Problem polegał na tym, że – podobnie jak wszystko, co Huang Fu już osiągnął, a czego Xiaodanowi wciąż brakowało – Hwa Mei była dla niego całkowicie niedostępna. Nie miał odwagi odezwać się do niej nawet jednym słowem. Za każdym razem, kiedy udawał się do domu Huanga, obiecywał sobie, że to będzie _ten_ wieczór. I, jeżeli szczęście mu dopisze, _ta_ noc. Nigdy jednak nie odważył się nawet ucałować miękkiej, pulchnej dłoni gospodyni, a co tu dopiero mówić o gorączkowym szeptaniu miłosnych wyznań.

 _Ten wieczór naprawdę będzie zupełnie inny_ , obiecał sobie przed samym progiem jej domu. Żeby się dodatkowo zmotywować, z całej siły uderzył pięścią w zranione kilka dni wcześniej ramię. Chciał, żeby ból przypominał mu o wszystkim, czego jeszcze nie mógł uważać za swoje.

Zapukał w pięknie rzeźbione, drewniane drzwi i poprzysiągł sobie, że w jego domu też takie kiedyś będą. Huang Fu otworzył mu niemal natychmiast.

– Xiao! – powitał go entuzjastycznie. – Jak ręka?

Xiaodan z trudem powstrzymał się od zgrzytnięcia zębami.

– Lepiej – skłamał.

Jakby czekając na to zapewnienie, gospodarz objął go po przyjacielsku i praktycznie wciągnął przez próg. Zranione ramę zapiekło w niemym proteście. Huang Fu praktycznie zerwał z niego cienki jesienny płaszcz i wprowadził przez wykładany pięknymi dywanami korytarz do pachnącego świeżymi kwiatami saloniku. Przy rozłożonej planszy do Pai Sho czekali tam już na nich Sang Ji i drugi agent, którego imienia Xiaodan nigdy nie mógł zapamiętać. Kojarzył go tylko z widzenia. Wszyscy śmiali się z niego, że wygląda jak dzieciak, chociaż zaczął szkolenie jeszcze przed Xiaodanem. Nikogo poza tą dwójką nie było. Żadnych innych Dai Li, żadnych bogatych, znudzonych życiem sąsiadek.

Nie było też Hwa Mei.

– A co nas tak mało? – spytał, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko Sang Ji.

Mężczyzna wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Huang Fu nie chciał robić dużego przyjęcia – odpowiedział takim tonem, jakby go to w ogóle nie obchodziło. Pewnie faktycznie miał to gdzieś. – Jego żona podobno ostatnio niedomaga.

Huang energicznie pokiwał głową.

– Hwa Mei nie czuje się ostatnio najlepiej – poinformował ze smutkiem. – Ciągle tylko śpi i marudzi.

Agent o śmiesznie młodzieńczym wyglądzie wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu.

– Może jest w ciąży? – spytał piskliwym głosem.

Huang Fu wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, a Xiaodana mało szlag nie trafił.

– Dobrze by było, Ok! Zawsze chciałem mieć syna…

Ok przewrócił tylko oczami i sięgnął po jeden ze swoich pionków. Przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę i z namaszczeniem położył na środku planszy.

– Twój ruch, Xiao – oznajmił radośnie.

Xiaodan zerknął na planszę, a potem na siedzącego naprzeciwko Sang Ji. Na zwykle niewzruszonej twarzy drugiego agenta zobaczył wyraźnie zdziwienie, które sam odczuwał.

– Naprawdę, Ok? – Sang Ji brzmiał, jak zwykle zresztą, zupełnie obojętnie, ale Xiaodan niemal czuł sączący się z jego głosu jad. – Kto normalny wychodzi pionkiem lotosu?

Ok niespecjalnie zmartwił się krytyką.

– Mój dziadek zawsze tak zaczynał – poinformował beztrosko. – To taka rodzinna tradycja.

Xiodan, zgodnie ze _swoją_ rodzinną tradycją kowali i ślusarzy, zaczął fortyfikować swoją stronę planszy najlepiej, jak mu na to pozwalały jego pionki. Huang Fu z kolei zdecydowanie atakował jego zabezpieczenia. Sang Ji w zasadzie nie obrał żadnej sensownej strategii. Odpowiadał tylko na każdy dziwny ruch Oka i starał się blokować ataki Huang Fu. Grał potwornie defensywnie, a na Xiaodana w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi. Huang chyba też to zauważył, bo w końcu nie wytrzymał i zapytał o to wprost.

– Czemu grasz dzisiaj jak baba, Sang Ji?

– Za dużo na głowie. Śledztwo się wlecze.

Ok mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego i wbił wzrok w planszę, jakby chciał dać rozmawiającym poczucie prywatności. Xiaodan nie miał takich skrupułów.

– Nie radzicie sobie z tymi morderstwami? – spytał.

Sang Ji spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Radzimy sobie – odburknął. – Po prostu mam już trochę dość formy pracy, jaką obraliśmy.

Donghai wspominał ostatnio, że Sang Ji odwiedził go przebrany za zupaka ze służb porządkowych. Xiaodanowi ciężko przychodziło wyobrażenie sobie kolegi _incognito_ , cała jego postawa i mowa ciała wprost krzyczały, że to agent Dai Li. Najwyraźniej i on sam nie czuł się dobrze, paradując w nie swoim umundurowaniu. Ani trochę nie było mu kretyna żal. Przez samą niepojętą przyjaźń z tym błaznem Weiem zasługiwał w zasadzie tylko na niechęć i pogardę.

– A wolałbyś siedzieć pod Laogai? – spytał kąśliwie.

Sang Ji zdawał się nie wziąć jego propozycji za sprytnie ukrytą złośliwość. Wyglądał, jakby się na poważnie zastanawiał nad taką ewentualnością.

– W sumie to chyba tak – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili. – Szkolenie rekrutów było całkiem w porządku.

– A szkolenie Joo Dee? – Huangowi wyraźnie przyszedł do głowy jakiś szalony pomysł. – Co byś na to powiedział?

Xiaodan znał Sang Ji już kilka lat. Wiedział, że może nie jest najporządniejszym z ludzi – chyba żaden Dai Li nie zasługiwał na to miano – ale ma swoje zasady, których się trzyma. Kompas moralny. Nie chlał wina, nie szwendał się po burdelach i nie brał łapówek. Nie wykorzystywał tego, że ludzie się go boją. Xiaodan spodziewał się, że pranie ludziom mózgów i wmawianie im, że w Ba Sing Se nie ma wojny, też nie mieści się w granicach akceptowalnych przez Sang Ji czynów.

Najwyraźniej się mylił.

– Brzmi ciekawie.

Brzmiał tak jak zawsze, monotonnie i bez wyrazu. I to chyba było w tym wszystkim najbardziej przerażające. Po Huangu przynajmniej dało się od razu poznać, że jest bydlakiem. Sang Ji wydawał się nudnym gościem o temperamencie i usposobieniu żółwio-kaczki.

Huang Fu dosłownie przyklasnął. Wyglądał jak dziecko rozradowane perspektywą przyjęcia urodzinowego.

– Doskonale! – zawołał. – Jak tylko skończysz to swoje śledztwo, wpadnij do mnie. Dam ci trochę materiałów do poczytania, tak na początek. Może się wciągniesz!


	6. Oblężenie, dzień 28

Wei nie sypiał zbyt dobrze w mieszkaniu, które jakimś cudem udało im się z Sang Ji wynająć. W maleńkiej sypialni ciągle coś mu przeszkadzało. Jeżeli zamknął okiennice było mu za duszno, przy otwartym oknie za bardzo było słychać cykanie świerszczy i nocne szmery uśpionego miasta. Za bardzo przywykł do spania pod ziemią.

Tej nocy też nie mógł zasnąć. Dochodziła północ. Wiedział, że będzie tego rano żałował, ale odrzucił cienką kołdrę i wciągnął na siebie cywilne łachy i schował do kieszeni trochę gotówki. Potem naskrobał na jakiejś kartce, że idzie na spacer – na wypadek, gdyby Sang Ji obudził się rano i spanikował – i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Chłodne jesienne powietrze natychmiast otrzeźwiło go z resztek zmęczenia. Nie myśląc o tym, co robi, zaczął iść w stronę przejścia do Niższego Pierścienia. Naszła go ochota, żeby się napić.

Królowa Pustyni wyglądała tak samo jak zawsze i przeraźliwie cuchnęła, też tak jak zawsze. O takiej skandalicznej porze niewielu było tam gości, głównie zaspana i rozanielona klientela burdelu, który – tak jak i sama mordownia – należał do Brodacza.

Jeżeli w ogóle można powiedzieć o kimkolwiek z Niższego, że jest _ustawiony_ , to chyba tylko o Brodaczu. Nikt do końca nie wiedział, skąd się wziął i kiedy dokładnie się pojawił, ale szybko zacisnął swoje silne jak imadła łapska na wszystkich dochodowych biznesach półświatka. Alkohol był jego. Żebracy i kieszonkowcy byli jego. Dziwki też były jego. W każdej innej sytuacji Wei natychmiast doniósłby Staremu o tym kwitnącym imperium, ale nie zauważył, żeby ludziom gorzej się działo. Obdartusy miały siłę biegać, od wina nie umierało jakoś więcej ludzi niż zazwyczaj, a panienki wyglądały na zdrowe i zadbane. Jeżeli Brodacz wprowadził jakieś zmiany, to chyba tylko na lepsze. Nie było sensu angażować w to Dai Li. Poza tym, gdyby doniósł, byłby skończony na starych śmieciach. Nikt by mu więcej nic nie powiedział. A cholera wie, kto zająłby miejsce Brodacza. Może jakiś prawdziwy bydlak.

Przy jednym z długich stołów zobaczył faceta z czerwonym od picia, grubym karkiem i burzą siwiejących kudłów. Na jego kolanach siedziała okrakiem młodziutka dziewczyna, może szesnastoletnia, i rytmicznie poruszała biodrami. Nie widział twarzy klienta, tylko jego wielkie łapy zaciśnięte kurczowo na brzegu stołu. Nad jego ramieniem napotkał za to nieobecny wzrok pijanej na umór małolaty. Policzki miała mokre od łez, które lały się ciurkiem z jej przeszklonych oczu. To nie była panna od Brodacza. Za młoda i zbyt przerażona. Zachciało mu się rzygać.

Chwiejnym krokiem doszedł do baru i poprosił stojącego tam faceta o wino ryżowe. Nigdy wcześniej go tam nie widział. Z reguły mały Ngai obsługiwał klientów.

– Nic z tym nie zrobisz? – spytał, kiedy tamten postawił przed nim wypełniony po brzegi kufel. – Tamta parka raczej nie przyciąga klienteli. Do żadnego z twoich biznesów.

Mężczyzna uniósł jedną czarną jak smoła brew.

– A co tobie do tego, Dai Li? – spytał półgłosem. – Nie masz ważniejszych problemów?

– Może i mam. Ale teraz chciałbym się napić, a oni wydają mało zachęcające odgłosy. Myślałem, że burdel jest kawałek dalej.

Brodacz zachichotał smętnie, a jego gęsta broda zatrzęsła się delikatnie.

– To nie moja dziewczyna – odpowiedział po chwili, poważniejąc. – Ani moja krewna. Nie mogę jej zabronić robienia głupot. Dorośnie, to sama się nauczy.

– Nie wygląda na zachwyconą tym, co robi. Na dość biedną, by musieć się puszczać, też zresztą nie.

– To nie dla pieniędzy.

– To po jaką cholerę? Przecież nie z miłości. Facet mógłby być jej ojcem.

Wei upił łyk cholernie mocnego wina. Brodacz pogładził się lekko po imponującym zaroście i spojrzał agentowi prosto w oczy.

– Dla ochrony – odpowiedział, jeszcze bardziej zniżając głos. – Boi się, że skończy jak te trzy, które już są martwe. A ten facet obiecał, że będzie pilnował jej i jej młodszej siostry.

Wei przełknął ślinę. Nagle zaschło mu w gardle.

– Ty wiesz o tych trzech? I ludzie też już wiedzą?

– Oczywiście, że wiem, tumanku. Dwie pierwsze były _moje_. A ludzie nie są przecież głupi. Plotki rozchodzą się szybciej, niż wam się wydaje.

Resztę wina dopił duszkiem, chociaż wiedział, że pewnie będzie przez to wracał do domu zygzakiem. Wychodząc, rzucił obok pustego kufla garść monet. Znacznie większą niż zwykła zapłata za napój. Należało się Brodaczowi, sporo się od niego dowiedział. Znacznie więcej, niżby chciał.

Ciekawe tylko, gdzie się podziewał Ngai. Wei miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie stracił tej roboty. Za dużo czasu zajęło mu wybłaganie jej dla niego.

Wracając do domu możliwie jak najkrótszą drogą, starał się jeszcze raz przeanalizować wszystko, co wiedzieli o sprawie. Nie było tego zbyt wiele. Mieli trzy dziewczyny ubrane jak lalki z terakoty, dwie dziwki i jedną kwiaciarkę. Poderżnięte gardła i wieczorowy makijaż pasowały do siebie jak pięść do nosa. Wszystkie mieszkały w Niższym, wszystkie były młode i pewnie dość ładne. Nawet alkohol nie sprawił, że ta sprawa nabrała sensu, więc jak niby miał ją rozwiązać na trzeźwo?

* * *

 _Moja nowa lalka ma piękne włosy, gęste i miękkie, choć zbyt krótkie, by je zapleść albo upiąć. Ale czasu było_ tak mało _, by cokolwiek znaleźć. Znachorka zamknęła się w swoim maleńkim domku, nikogo nie wpuszcza i nigdzie nie wychodzi. Nie sposób było ją pozyskać, chociaż to_ powinna _być ona. Ona miała być ukoronowaniem mojej serii. Ale nowy materiał był mi potrzebny jak najszybciej, bo ulice znów wyblakły i zbrzydły. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy dziewczyna się nie pokazuje._

 _Pokrywam włosy mojej lalki pomadą i zaczesuję je do tyłu. Zbieram kosmyki na karku i wpinam w nie świeże kwiaty jaśminu. Głowa opada bezwładnie na pierś okrytą jedwabiem barwy słońca. Suknia źle się układa; moja nowa lalka jest za szeroka w ramionach i stanowczo brakuje jej krągłości._

 _Co poradzę? Nic lepszego nie było pod ręką._

 _Ale to nic. Nic nie szkodzi. Po prostu nałożę trochę więcej różu na policzki. I tak muszę to zrobić, żeby zasłonić te wszystkie okropne ślady po trądziku i ospie, którymi upstrzona jest jego śliczna buzia._

 _Nie udało mi się znaleźć lepszej lalki. Ale przynajmniej chłopiec nie płakał. Ugryzł mnie kilka razy, szarpał się trochę, ale nie uronił nawet jednej łzy. Nie będzie miał takich okropnie szklistych oczu, jak pozostałe. Nie trzeba będzie zamykać mu powiek, żeby ukryć ich okropną szpetotę._

 _Muszę rozgrzewać puder w palcach zanim go nałożę; zimna skóra opornie przyjmuje wszelkie zabiegi. Materiał za długo czekał w kąpieli, za bardzo ostygł. Zastanawiam się, jak muszę wyglądać, kiedy tak precyzyjnie nanoszę kolorowy kosmetyk na pozbawioną ciepła skórę. Może jak malarz albo rzeźbiarz? Ciekawie byłoby wyjść na chwilę ze swojej skóry i popatrzeć na siebie przy pracy. Mam wrażenie, że byłby to fascynujący widok._

 _Jeszcze tylko ostatni szczegół; zawieszam na jego szyi wisior, który ode mnie dostał. Śliczny drobiazg. Ciemny, prawie czarny kamień cudownie podkreśla jego brązowe oczy. Całe szczęście, że mogę zostawić je otwarte. Lekko rozchylam suknię tuż przy szyi, żeby wyeksponować równe cięcie na skórze. Rana już nie krwawi, ale wciąż odcina się wyraźnie od jego bladego ciała. Kilka brunatnych plamek jakimś cudem znalazło się na jasnym materiale sukni. To moja wina, nie udało mi się go umyć dość dokładnie. Ale nic nie szkodzi. Ułożę dłonie mojej lalki tak, żeby niczego nie było widać. W końcu muszę jak najszybciej wracać do domu. Nie ma już czasu na żadne poprawki!_

 _Czuję, że na moją twarz wypełza uśmiech zadowolenia. Mam przed sobą prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Żadna z moich lalek nie wyglądała tak dobrze jak ta. Żadna nie robiła tak oszałamiającego wrażenia._ _Zaułek wygląda pięknie ze swoją nową kolorową dekoracją._

 _Ale o ileż lepiej by się prezentował, gdyby dodać tu trochę błękitu!_


	7. Oblężenie, dzień 29 - część 1

Ósma rano. Bazar w Środkowym. Przekupy z koszami jajek, jeden koleś sprzedający kapustę, piekarze, włókiennicy, kowale. Wszystko tu było i wszystkiego było tu pełno. Ludzie zachowywali się tak, jakby tuż za grubymi murami zewnętrznymi nie czaiła się wroga armia. Martwili się o utarg, o ceny, o jakość.

Nic dziwnego. W końcu w Ba Sing Se nie ma wojny.

Wei nie mógł na to wszystko patrzeć, szczególnie na ciężkim kacu. Pod Laogai leżał gość bez nogi, Dai Li w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca zlikwidowali więcej szpiegów Narodu Ognia niż mógł zliczyć na palcach u rąk. A ludziom wciskało się kit, że wszystko jest w porządku, kiedy mogłoby się im dać do rąk łuki, topory i co tam jeszcze. A do tego jakiś czubek malował krwią zaułki w Niższym, jakby i bez tego nie mieli dość kłopotów.

Podszedł do pierwszego straganu z biżuterią, na jaki natrafił. Młoda handlarka o jasnych, roześmianych oczach wyszczerzyła się do niego uprzejmie. Była pewnie w wieku rekruta, może nawet trochę młodsza.

– Szuka pan czegoś konkretnego? – spytała usłużnie. – Może będę mogła jakoś doradzić?

Przy każdym innym straganie oznaczałoby to „Kupujesz pan, czy nie?", ale ta mała wydawała się autentycznie miła. Dlatego Wei postanowił, że też będzie sympatyczny. Co mu szkodziło?

– W zasadzie to szukam dokładnie takiego wisiorka – wyciągnął z kieszeni dowód rzeczowy, który jego koledzy z nocnej zerwali z szyi nowego trupa. – Dostanę taki u ciebie?

Dziewczyna ostrożnie wzięła od niego zawieszkę. Zaczęła ją obracać w dłoni, przyglądając mu się dokładnie z każdej strony.

– Mogę panu sprzedać tuzin takich wisiorów – odpowiedziała. – Każdy tutaj może. Ostatnio są bardzo popularne. I dość tanie.

– Och. No cóż. Dziękuję za pomoc.

– Mogę panu nawet dać upust. To żaden problem!

Nie słuchał już jej szczebiotu. Dowiedział się tego, czego chciał. Teraz pozostawało wyratować Sang Ji z Biblioteki, przebrać się w jakieś inne ciuchy i jeszcze raz przepytać Brodacza.

Po drodze zwinął jeszcze sakiewkę jakiemuś grubawemu mieszczaninowi. Nie było powodu, żeby miał rezygnować ze starych nawyków.

* * *

Kolejny dzień spędzony w mundurze służb porządkowych nie zrobił nic, żeby Sang Ji oswoił się z niewygodnym strojem. Miskowate nakrycie głowy nadal ciążyło nieprzyjemnie, a spodnie i tunika ze sztywnego płótna krępowały każdy jego ruch. Najgorsze ze wszystkiego były jednak buty, boleśnie odcinające go od ziemi. Jako agent Dai Li przywykł do uczucia połączenia z żywiołem, które dawały mu kamienne buty i rękawice. Wei miał rację. Przemierzanie zaułków Niższego Pierścienia _incognito_ faktycznie przypominało wyjście z domu bez spodni. Było może mniej żenujące, ale zdecydowanie równie niekomfortowe.

Agenci z nocnego patrolu znaleźli poprzedniej nocy kolejne ciało, tym razem chłopca. Płeć nie zrobiła jednak mordercy najmniejszej różnicy; zwłoki nadal były przebrane w damski strój właściwy arystokracji. Sang Ji był już gotów zorganizować przesłuchania wszystkich mieszkańców Górnego Pierścienia, żeby tylko znaleźć tego potwora, ale oczywiście ani dowódca polowy, ani Wielki Sekretarz by mu na to nie pozwolili. _Im mniej ludzie wiedzą, tym lepiej_ dotyczyło zwłaszcza mieszkańców ścisłego centrum miasta. Dla wszystkich było korzystniej pozwolić otoczeniu Jego Wysokości żyć w błogiej niewiedzy. Musieli się z Weiem ograniczyć do żmudnej, frustrującej pracy pod przykrywką.

– Co wiemy o ofierze? – spytał szeptem.

– Jest martwy – odpowiedział mu cierpko Wei, przygryzając nerwowo końcówkę długiego wąsa. – Co jeszcze chciałbyś wiedzieć?

– A poza tym? – drążył dalej. – Przecież wiesz, że wszystko może okazać się ważne.

Wei westchnął cicho. Jego prawy wąs był teraz odrobinę krótszy od lewego.

– Dzieciak miał na imię Ngai. Znaleźli go w drogiej kiecce i z tanim wisiorem z bazaru. Siedemnaście lat. Pracował w Królowej Pustyni.

– To ten burdel?

– Nie. To ta mordownia w budynku obok.

Oficjalnie w Ba Sing Se nie było domów schadzek; obowiązywał też bezwzględny zakaz sprzedaży mocnego alkoholu. Niższy Pierścień oczywiście drwił sobie jawnie z obu przepisów. Dawniej za każdym razem, kiedy Dai Li likwidowali jeden zamtuz, natychmiast pojawiały się dwa lub trzy kolejne, jeszcze gorsze od poprzednika. Wszelkie próby zamknięcia lokali sprzedających napoje mocniejsze niż lekkie zbożowe piwo kończyły się podobnymi niepowodzeniami. Ludzie robili wtedy wino we własnych domach i sprzedawali pokątnie sąsiadom. Walka z pijaństwem wśród biedaków przypominała pojedynek z własnym cieniem. Nie mieli pieniędzy ani nadziei, więc przynajmniej znieczulający codzienne troski alkohol chcieli za wszelką cenę zatrzymać dla siebie. Dlatego ostatecznie pan Guotin pozwolił utrzymać przy życiu dokładnie jeden dom schadzek i sąsiadujący z nim wyszynk, słusznie uważając, że ich szemrani właściciele sami pomogą wytępić wszelką konkurencję. Nie było to może idealne rozwiązanie, ale jak dotąd nikt nie zdołał wymyślić niczego lepszego.

Królowa Pustyni była najbardziej obskurnym lokalem w najgorszej części Niższego Pierścienia Ba Sing Se. Już swoimi drzwiami wejściowymi, czarnymi od brudu i zbutwiałymi, jasno dawała do zrozumienia, z jakim miejscem człowiek ma do czynienia. Na wpół przegniłe okiennice trzymały się futryn chyba tylko dzięki sile woli właściciela, a ze stojącej pod jedynym oknem beczki na deszczówkę unosił się tak ostry zapach zgnilizny i wymiocin, że Sang Ji zebrało się na mdłości. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Wei spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i zdecydowanym ruchem pchnął zdezelowane drzwi, po czym obaj agenci przestąpili próg jedynej tolerowanej przez władze mordowni w całym Ba Sing Se.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, przez moment obaj widzieli tylko niewyraźne kłębowisko ciemnych kształtów. Drobne smugi dziennego światła, które wpadały do wnętrza przez szpary w okiennicy, natychmiast ginęły w zacienionej sali. Gęste kłęby tytoniowego dymu skutecznie pochłaniały wątłe światło porozstawianych tu i ówdzie ogarków. Mimo dość wczesnej pory – dopiero co minęło południe – prawie wszystkie miejsca przy stołach były zajęte. Ogorzałe, rumiane od ciągłego pijaństwa twarze obróciły się na chwilę ku nowo przybyłym; najwyraźniej nikt nie był jeszcze dość napruty, by nie zwrócić na nich uwagi. Wszyscy zebrani milczeli; w lokalu brakowało zwyczajnego dla legalnych przybytków szmeru rozmów. Nikt nie śpiewał, nie krzyczał, nie grał na piszczałce. Było cicho jak w grobie. Sang Ji omiótł nerwowym spojrzeniem klientelę Królowej. Gdyby nagle któremuś z pijaków zachciało się bójki, nie mieli z Weiem najmniejszych szans na utrzymanie swojej przykrywki. Musieliby zacząć tkać wszystko, co tylko znajdowało się w ich zasięgu. Czyli niestety bardzo niewiele.

Po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia zza baru przyglądał im się krytycznie wysoki mężczyzna, najpewniej właściciel. Poza nim Sang Ji nie zauważył nikogo, kto wyglądałby na pracownika. Agenci natychmiast podeszli do niego, klucząc między gęsto rozstawionymi stołami i omijając co gorsze plamy na podłodze. W miarę jak oddalali się od wyjścia, zapach alkoholu, octu i kwaśnego potu stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do samego baru, Sang Ji zaczął oddychać ustami.

– Czego tu chcecie? – warknął oberżysta.

Mężczyzna nie mógł być wiele starszy od nich, raczej nie przekroczył jeszcze trzydziestki. Jego małe, rozbiegane oczka łypały na nich spod czarnych krzaczastych brwi. Wzrostem przewyższał nie tylko Sang Ji, ale i Weia, który tunele pod jeziorem Laogai zawsze musiał pokonywać lekko przygarbiony. Oparte na kontuarze kościste dłonie sprawiały wrażenie silnych. Niebezpiecznych.

Wei zdawał się nie zauważać, jak bardzo mężczyzna przypomina wściekłego, wygłodniałego szakalo-wilka. Za swoją strategię obrał... no cóż, po prostu bycie sobą.

– Dwa razy wino ryżowe. Tylko żeby mocne było.

Oberżysta splunął na kontuar. Plwociny zapieniły się w mdłym świetle centralnie przed Weiem. Kilka kropel śliny zawisło na gęstej, zmierzwionej brodzie ich rozmówcy. Sang Ji nie musiał rozglądać się po izbie drugi raz, żeby wiedzieć, że od drzwi i, co ważniejsze, ziemi odgradza go co najmniej czterdziestka potencjalnie agresywnych napastników. Gdyby mężczyzna się wściekł, nie mieli z Weiem najmniejszych szans na przeżycie. O przykrywce lepiej było nie myśleć.

Oberżysta z hukiem postawił przed nimi dwa drewniane kufle. Nie wytarł śliny z kontuaru.

– Czego chcecie? – powtórzył nieco ciszej, ale nie mniej wściekle.

Wei upił łyk wina. Po chwili zaczął je z entuzjazmem żłopać.

– Pracuje tutaj Ngai – mówił powoli, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo. – To znaczy: pracował.

Oberżysta lekko przekrzywił głowę. Jak sowo-kot albo jakiś inny drapieżny ptak.

– Nie znam człowieka – odpowiedział.

– No to niedobrze, stary – stwierdził Wei, z hukiem odstawiając pusty kufel. – W takim razie nie możemy ci powiedzieć, na kiedy jego szanowna mamusia planuje pogrzeb. Mówiła, żebyśmy informowali tylko znajomych dzieciaka.

Mężczyzna, purpurowy na twarzy, uderzył pięścią w kontuar, wprawiając oba kufle w drżenie.

– Pieprzysz! – syknął przez zęby, rozpylając przy okazji kolejne kropelki śliny. – Jeszcze wczoraj rano dzieciak miał się świetnie!

– Czyli jednak go znasz! – Wei uśmiechnął się szeroko i dopił swoje wino. – Szukamy gościa, który poderżnął mu gardło dzisiaj w nocy.

Z brodacza jakby uszło powietrze. Odrobinę zapadł się w sobie.

– Jeżeli zdarzyło się ostatnio coś dziwnego – podjął Sang Ji – proszę nam o tym opowiedzieć. Każdy drobiazg może się okazać ważny.

Wei spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale się nie odezwał. Krótka pauza na zgryźliwy komentarz wybrzmiała i minęła.

– No… – mężczyzna przeczesał brodę kościstymi palcami. – Jakiś wariat przysłał mu niedawno, chyba przedwczoraj, wisiorek przez gońca. Taki babski, ale ja tam się za bardzo nie znam. Śmialiśmy się z tego wszyscy.

– A poza tym? – spytał niecierpliwie Wei i dorwał się do drugiego kufla.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

– A to nie jest wystarczająco dziwne? Jaki czubek przysyła dorosłemu chłopakowi babskie błyskotki?

– No tak, pewnie jakiś wariat – zgodził się Wei. – Jak tylko dowiemy się czegoś więcej, damy znać.

Z drwiącym uśmiechem dopił zawartość drugiego kufla jednym haustem. Wygrzebał z kieszeni kilka monet i rzucił je dokładnie na wciąż niestarte z kontuaru plwociny.

– Dobre wino!

Sang Ji pokręcił głową z politowaniem i razem z przyjacielem skierował się ku wyjściu.

– Czekajcie!

Wei nie obejrzał się za siebie i nie zwolnił kroku.

– Tak?

– Kiedy ten pogrzeb?

Agent wzruszył ramionami. Na jego wąsatą twarz wypełzł bezczelny uśmieszek.

– A skąd mam wiedzieć?

Drzwi zajęczały przeciągle, kiedy Sang Ji szarpnął za gałkę. Nie było sensu wychodzić z godnością; obaj agenci wybiegli z Królowej Pustyni najszybciej, jak potrafili. Zanim skręcili za róg najbliższego budynku, usłyszeli jeszcze wiązankę przekleństw i charakterystyczny odgłos tłuczonej glinianej butelki.

Wei nie przejął się ani odrobiny.

– Przynajmniej nie rzucił nożem – stwierdził sucho.

Nie zwolnili kroku dopóki nie dotarli do Środkowego Pierścienia. Dopiero wtedy Sang Ji zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest wściekły.

– Musiałeś go wkurzać?! – wycharczał. – Przecież jak jeszcze tam kiedyś zobaczą twoją gębę, to wyjdziesz bez zębów!

Wei przygryzł końcówkę dłuższego, jeszcze nie nadgryzionego wąsa.

– W sumie to trochę musiałem – odpowiedział. – Facet od lat mnie wk... denerwuje. A poza tym moim zębom nic nie grozi. Poradzę sobie z nim.

Sang Ji nie miał siły się z nim kłócić.

– Dobra, jak sobie chcesz. A co myślisz o tym wisiorku?

– To pewnie ten sam, który dzieciak miał na szyi. Tym razem powinien być u szefa, razem z raportem.

– Czyli jednak one dostają wcześniej prezenty. Miałem rację.

– Ta, miałeś – Wei machnął niecierpliwie ręką. – A my mamy wariata, który wybiera dziewczyny z pospólstwa...

– I chłopców.

– Ta, wiem. I przebiera je w ładne rzeczy po śmierci. To nie ma sensu. Kwiaciarka nawet nie miała prawa znać tego pomocnika z Królowej. Za porządna dla niego była. I po jaką cholerę ktoś by się w to bawił?

– One wszystkie są ładne – rzucił Sang Ji. – A on je przebiera. Trochę jak dziecko bawiące się lalkami.

– Nieprzyjemne porównanie, stary – Wei skrzywił się odruchowo i przy okazji trochę za bardzo skrócił sobie wąs. – Cholera! Nasz świr układa je w dziwnych pozach. Może myśli, że jest jakimś artystą czy coś... A w ogóle co to niby był za tekst? _Każdy drobiazg może okazać się ważny_?

Sang Ji odchrząknął próbując ukryć zażenowanie. Czubki butów wydały mu się nagle bardzo intrygujące.

– Tak mi się jakoś powiedziało.

– Przez moment brzmiałeś jak prawdziwe służby porządkowe, stary! Nawet miałeś to uspokajające brzmienie. Może już za długo siedzisz w tych ciuchach.

W miarę jak zbliżali się do stacji kolejki, wokół pojawiało się coraz więcej przechodniów. Zbliżała się godzina, w której większość rzemieślników i kupców przerywała pracę, by wrócić do domu na obiad. Ludzie wylewali się z pomniejszych uliczek całymi grupami, co uczyniło dalszą rozmowę praktycznie niemożliwą. _Im mniej ludzie wiedzą_ i tak dalej.

Agenci dotarli na stację razem z całym kłębowiskiem ludzi. Pasażerowie nawoływali się nawzajem, szukali swoich peronów i w skupieniu wczytywali się w niezmienne od lat rozkłady jazdy. Bardziej przypominali mieszkańców wielkiego mrowiska niż nowoczesnego miasta; miotali się tylko z jednego punktu w drugi, zaaferowani pracą i podekscytowani na myśl o zbliżającym się posiłku. Sang Ji czasem im tego zazdrościł; tej prostoty, którą mają w sobie tylko dobrzy ludzie. Sam nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak, jak oni musieli się czuć.

Pociąg do Strefy Rolniczej na szczęście był jednym z luźniejszych. Większość ludzi po prostu chciała przedostać się z jednej części Środkowego Pierścienia do innej. Dzięki temu Wei i Sang Ji mieli cały wagon prawie wyłącznie dla siebie.

– Myślisz, że szef jest na dole? – szepnął Wei tak głośno, że jakaś kobieta na chwilę odwróciła się w ich stronę.

Najwyraźniej całe to wypite wino zaczynało dawać o sobie znać.

Sang Ji ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową. Guotina prawie zawsze można było znaleźć pod Laogai. A jeżeli tam go nie było, to najpewniej składał raport Wielkiemu Sekretarzowi. Wszyscy agenci wiedzieli, który dom w Wyższym Pierścieniu należy do dowódcy. Wszyscy wiedzieli też, że odkąd przed trzema laty zmarła jego żona, mężczyzna nie nocował tam ani razu.

– Idziemy od razu czy czekamy do końca zmiany? – spytał Wei i natychmiast dostał ostrego ataku czkawki.

Sang Ji westchnął ciężko. Ostatnim razem, kiedy jego partner dorwał się do wina, zaczął śpiewać. Niby nie było w tym nic strasznego, bo Wei miał naprawdę ładny, przyjemnie niski głos. Ale repertuar, który zwykł dobierać w takich sytuacjach, pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.

– Sam pójdę. Ty się prześpij.

– Nie chce mi się spać, Sang Ji! – Wei zaczął wymawiać wszystkie sylaby z przesadną dokładnością. Jak człowiek, który stara się udowodnić, że jest najzupełniej trzeźwy. Nie zadziałało.

– To nie śpij – Sang Ji starał się mówić możliwie jak najciszej, żeby nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi. – Ale jak usłyszę chociaż jedną zwrotkę jakiejś sprośnej przyśpiewki, to cię zaknebluję!

Urażony Wei prychnął pogardliwie i natychmiast dostał kolejnego ataku czkawki. Sang Ji ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Czasem jego przyjaciel naprawdę był skończonym idiotą.

* * *

– I wtedy rzucił w nas butelką, szefie. Taką glinianą, od wina.

Sang Ji jęknął i przewrócił oczami. Wei oczywiście nie dał się przekonać do drzemki. Zamiast tego postanowił osobiście złożyć raport dowódcy polowemu. Umyślił sobie, że Sang Ji na pewno pominie najważniejsze fakty i generalnie wszystko pomiesza.

Pan Guotin cierpliwie słuchał ze swojego miejsca za prostym kamiennym biurkiem. W ogóle wszystko, co tylko mogło, było w jego gabinecie utkane z ziemi i skał. Nawet przegródki na dokumenty i kałamarz. Całe pomieszczenie swoją surowością zachęcało do tego, żeby możliwie szybko przedstawić dowódcy raport i natychmiast uciec na zewnątrz. Tylko jeden agent policji kulturalnej potrafił się oprzeć temu efektowi gabinetu szefa: Wei po wypiciu alkoholu.

Sang Ji słuchał z zażenowaniem, jak jego przyjaciel znowu robi z siebie durnia przed dowódcą. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Wei nigdy nie dowie się, jak genialnej rozrywki mu dostarcza. Jego raport skupiał się, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, na wszystkich mało istotnych drobiazgach. Rozpływał się na temat smaku wina z Królowej i generalnej obskurności lokalu, opowiadał z pietyzmem o każdym niuansie rozmowy z oberżystą i o tym, jak gliniana butelka o mały włos nie roztrzaskała mu czaszki. Jedyna konkretna i użyteczna informacja, którą mogli zaoferować, umykała mu bezlitośnie za każdym razem, kiedy otwierał usta. A w ciągu całego tego przedstawienia szef robił się coraz bardziej siny z wściekłości.

– Fakty! – zachrypiał w końcu i z impetem uderzył dłonią o blat.

– Fakty, _sir_ , są takie, że... – Wei zdawał się nie zauważać, jak bliski wybuchu jest dowódca.

Sang Ji uznał, że najwyższa pora skończyć ten cyrk.

– Ofiary dostają od mordercy prezenty przed śmiercią – przerwał przyjacielowi. Nie miał zamiaru płacić za jego głupotę. – Ustaliliśmy, że Trzecia dostała drogą bransoletkę, a Czwarty damski wisiorek. Ostatni prezent dostarczony został przez gońca. Podejrzewamy, że to ta sama biżuteria, którą na nich znaleźliśmy. Nikt nie zgłosił kradzieży ozdób, więc prawdopodobnie zostały nabyte legalnie.

Guotin przyjrzał mu się uważnie znad siwych brwi. Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

– Bransoletka przepadła, ale wisiorek został sprawdzony z samego rana. Pochodzi ze Środkowego Pierścienia. To tania bazarowa ozdoba. Czy życzy pan sobie, żebyśmy obeszli teraz krawców i sprawdzili tę suknię?

– Nie, za dużo pytań. Nowe rozkazy.

Szef najwyraźniej wyczerpał już swój dzienny limit słów, bo zaczął pisać na niedużym skrawku pergaminu. Rozkasłał się przy tym okropnie. Odkąd stracili medyka, z szefem było coraz gorzej. Sang Ji zaczynał się już martwić o dowódcę, ale oczywiście o nic go nie pytał. I tak nie potrafiłby pomóc, a stary Guotin tylko by się na niego wściekł. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem było zdaniem agenta przysparzanie jak najmniejszej ilości kłopotów i wykonywanie swojej roboty.

Rozkazy były bardzo proste, napisane bez ozdobników. Guotin pisał tak, jak mówił – tak mało, jak to tylko możliwe.

 _Sang Ji: Natychmiast sprowadzić znachorkę, którą znaleźliście w Niższym. Nie ważne, co Huang Fu planował. Ma tu być na wczoraj rano! Dostała suknię, możliwy cel. Bierzesz rekruta, który ją obserwuje. Jest na miejscu._

 _Wei: Spać i trzeźwieć! Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć na służbie w takim stanie._

– Czy to znaczy, że wreszcie będziemy mieli medyka, _sir_? – Wei brzmiał, jak podekscytowany dzieciak.

Guotin skinął głową.

– Czyli dziewczyna jest absolutnie i koniecznie niezbędna. Cholera.

Szef usadowił się wygodniej na krześle i uniósł lewą brew. Kontynuuj, mówiła cała jego postawa. To na pewno będzie dobre. Na pijanego Weia ta poza działała zawsze, bez wyjątku.

– No bo skoro ten... ten... Artysta! Skoro ten Artysta poluje na naszą dziewczynę, to może mu ją dajmy?

Szef uniósł drugą brew i odrobinę się uśmiechnął. Sang Ji doskonale wiedział, co Wei planuje i naprawdę nie rozumiał, czemu Guotin go zachęca. Ten plan mógł się nie udać na milion różnych sposobów, więc oczywiście powinni wymyślić coś innego. W końcu o dobrego medyka było naprawdę ciężko, a niewielu z nich chciałoby pracować dla Dai Li.

– Może niech się mała trochę pokręci po centrum, w końcu stamtąd pochodzą wszystkie te ładne kiecki. A potem puśćmy ją gdzieś samą po nocy, ale z ogonem, żeby przejąć tego tam... – Wei zgubił na chwilę wątek, ewidentnie pogrążony w meandrach swojego planu. – No i koniec!

Guotin spojrzał uważnie na Weia, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na Sang Ji, który czuł, że odrobinę trzęsą mu się dłonie. Szef czekał na jego opinię, na komentarz, który pomoże mu podjąć decyzję. Gdyby Sang Ji wskazał jakikolwiek rażący błąd w rozumowaniu partnera, jakąś usterkę w planie, musieliby wymyślić coś lepszego. Ale największym problemem w pomyśle Weia był brak rażących błędów. W planie tak prostym ciężko jest coś zepsuć. Poza tym byli zdesperowani. Ciężko jest prowadzić śledztwo tak, żeby ludzie się o nim nie dowiedzieli.

– Dziewczyna musi nam najpierw zaufać – stwierdził w końcu. – Przynajmniej na tyle, by czuć się swobodnie w towarzystwie choćby jednego z agentów. Nie może chodzić sama po centrum, to zbyt ryzykowne. No i musi po tym wszystkim chcieć z nami zostać. Potrzebujemy medyka, jak by nie patrzeć.

Zrobił to. Pomógł przekonać szefa, że najlepiej będzie ryzykować nowego medyka. Ale prawda była taka, że nie mieli nic, a żaden Dai Li nie chciał czekać bezczynnie na kolejne trupy. Mieli dość roboty i bez nich. Oblężenie samo się nie ukrywało. Ludzie zaczynali już marudzić.

– Zatwierdzam – wycharczał szef. – Dwa tygodnie.

Guotin wydał im rozkaz. Wyznaczył im nawet ostateczny termin. Nie było już odwrotu. Istniała tylko jedna odpowiedź, jaką Wei i Sang Ji mogli teraz dać szefowi.

– Tak jest, _sir_! – zawołali chórem i ukłoniwszy się nisko, zniknęli za drzwiami.


	8. Oblężenie, dzień 29 - część 2

Ludzie w Ba Sing Se rzadko patrzą w górę. Ze wzrokiem zwróconym przed siebie albo utkwionym w ziemi biegną przez życie nie zauważając nawet, co się dzieje nad ich głowami. Nie patrzą na dachy domów, które mijają po drodze. Gdyby patrzyli, agenci Dai Li mieliby znacznie więcej problemów z obserwowaniem _kogokolwiek_.

Od kilku dni Liang żałował, że jego zadanie jest tak żałośnie łatwe. Gdyby nie było, mógłby poprosić o wsparcie. Albo chociaż o przeniesienie. W końcu był tylko rekrutem.

Od prawie tygodnia uzdrowicielka prawie nie wychodziła na zewnątrz. Na początku Liang nie przejmował się tym zbytnio; dziewczyna miała dość jedzenia i zdawała się radzić sobie całkiem nieźle. Wyglądało to na zwyczajną przerwę w pracy i tak naprawdę z jego perspektywy niewiele się zmieniło. Nadal mógł co rano obserwować, jak znachorka zaplata swoje czarne włosy w ten niepraktyczny, czasochłonny sposób. Spędzała te dni głównie na przygotowywaniu naparów i ziołowych mikstur, których ostry zapach czasem docierał aż do niego, pod sąsiedni dach. Zahipnotyzowany tym wszystkim dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważył, że kobieta je znacznie mniej niż zwykle. Wtedy też zwrócił uwagę, że nie tyle nie wpuszcza nikogo do środka, co nikt już do niej nie przychodzi. Nie wiedział, czy to tylko wyobraźnia podsuwa mu ten obraz, ale zdawało mu się, że uzdrowicielka marnieje na jego oczach. Miał wrażenie, że każdego dnia wygląda na bledszą i chudszą, bardziej wycieńczoną. W końcu zaczęła przysypiać w ciągu dnia, zwinięta na swoich skórach jak kot na poduszce. Liang nienawidził tego widoku, ale rozkazy nie pozostawały mu żadnej możliwości pomocy. Miał patrzeć i słuchać, i informować. Nie mogło być mowy o żadnej interwencji, bo to zniweczyłoby plan, który jeden ze starszych agentów zaczął już wprowadzać w życie. Liang zaciskał więc pięści tak mocno, że kamienne rękawice zaczynały się kruszyć, przeklinał w duchu tego agenta i w milczeniu kontynuował swoje zadanie.

Wreszcie, po tygodniu koszmarnego czuwania, Liang zauważył, że do drzwi uzdrowicielki zbliża się pacjent. Dwóch mężczyzn, rosłych i silnych – z gatunku takich, których młody rekrut bał się jako dziecko – powoli kierowało się w jego stronę. Ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego Dai Li widział wyraźnie, że jeden z nich utrzymuje swój ciężar ciała wyłącznie na lewej nodze. Jego twarz zdawała się permanentnie wykrzywiona w paskudnym grymasie. Towarzysz zaciągnął go powoli pod drzwi znachorki i obaj zaczęli energicznie pukać.

– Otwórz nam! – zawołał któryś. – Potrzebujemy pomocy!

Liang odetchnął z ulgą. Chorzy oznaczali zapłatę, więc przy odrobinie szczęścia dziewczyna niedługo stanie na nogi. Najwyraźniej cokolwiek wstrząsnęło dzielnicą tak dogłębnie w ostatnim tygodniu (Liang podejrzewał, że wiązało się to z niedawnymi odwiedzinami Dai Li, których był świadkiem), miało już wkrótce rozejść się po kościach. Przez świetlik, który po ponad miesiącu stałej obserwacji rekrut uważał już za swój własny, widział, jak znachorka podnosi się powoli i niezdarnie podchodzi do drzwi. Potem zniknęła mu z pola widzenia, ale wysłużone zawiasy jęknęły przeciągle. Kiedy dziewczyna pojawiła się znowu, mężczyźni byli w środku razem z nią. I żaden z nich nie kulał.

Żaden. Nie. Kulał.

Przeanalizowanie tej informacji zajęło Liangowi dokładnie tyle samo czasu, ile mężczyźni poświęcili na zadanie pierwszego ciosu. Dziewczyna nie krzyknęła, a w każdym razie żaden odgłos do niego nie dotarł, ale zatoczyła się lekko. Jeden z napastników kopnął ją w kolano na tyle mocno, że straciła równowagę i upadła.

Liang uderzył pięścią w dachówkę. Jak został poinstruowany podczas treningu, ingerencja była niewskazana w misjach polegających na obserwacji. Wspomnienie szkolenia miało jednak duże trudności z przebiciem się przez wszechogarniającą wściekłość, którą napawało go całe zajście. Zacisnął pięści. W dole jeden z mężczyzn zaniósł się schrypniętym, pijackim śmiechem.

Liang zeskoczył z dachu i w kilku susach dopadł wciąż otwartych drzwi. Dziewczyna leżała skulona na ziemi, z głową wtuloną w ramiona. Napastnicy stali nad nią, zbyt zajęci wymierzaniem kolejnych kopniaków, by zwrócić na niego uwagę. Ciche łkanie znachorki tonęło w krzykach i śmiechu.

Rękawice Lianga poszybowały w kierunku bliżej stojącego celu i zamknęły się boleśnie na jego szyi. Rekrut zmrużył oczy i szybkim ruchem przyciągnął dłoń do piersi. Kamienne palce zacisnęły się z gwałtownym trzaskiem, kruszone kości zatrzeszczały nieprzyjemnie. Mężczyzna drgnął lekko, zachwiał się i upadł bezwładnie na ziemię.

Wtedy zauważył go ten drugi.

Liang natychmiast się wyprostował, żeby dodać sobie kilka centymetrów wzrostu. Najbardziej nonszalanckim gestem, na jakim było go stać, oparł rękę o nierówną kamienną ścianę. Na jego dłoni natychmiast uformowała się nowa rękawica. Jedyny napastnik wciąż stanowiący zagrożenie, ten udający wcześniej rannego, natychmiast wyciągnął zza pasa długi nóż i skoczył na agenta. Liang uskoczył w bok i posłał w jego stronę kolejną rękawicę. Mężczyzna uchylił się nieznacznie, skalny pocisk upadł na ziemię z głuchym stuknięciem. Napastnik znów zamierzył się do pchnięcia nożem, ale tym razem stał znacznie bliżej niż poprzednio. Liang zdołał zacisnąć swoją dłoń na jego nadgarstku i szybkim ruchem wykręcił mu rękę. Mężczyzna stęknął z bólu i upuścił nóż. Na jego nalanej twarzy wymalował się wyraz tępego zdumienia. Najwyraźniej nieczęsto zdarzało mu się przegrywać. Liang cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy. Jeden trup oznaczał w jego opinii i tak o jednego trupa za dużo.

– Wynocha! – warknął. – I zabierz kolegę!

Drab splunął w kierunku dziewczyny, która powoli zaczynała się podnosić.

– I tak nam za to wszystko zapłacisz, szmato! – warknął jeszcze.

Potem podszedł do leżącego na ziemi kumpla i, przerzucając go sobie przez ramię jak worek mąki, wyniósł się natychmiast na zewnątrz. Starał się manewrować ciałem tak, żeby go dodatkowo nie uszkodzić. Liang przełknął ślinę. Dobrze wiedział, że to nie miało sensu, bo mężczyzna był martwy już w chwili, gdy upadł na podłogę.

Kiedy znów odwrócił się do dziewczyny, zdążyła się już podczołgać do wiadra z wodą. Wodziła świecącymi błękitnie palcami po pokrwawionej twarzy w poszukiwaniu uszkodzeń. Siedziała sztywno wyprostowana, ewidentnie bolał ją nie tylko złamany nos. Patrzyła prosto na Lianga, śledziła wzrokiem nawet najmniejszy jego ruch. Rozszerzone ze strachu źrenice wwiercały się w niego z niezwykłą intensywnością.

Odsunął się od drzwi i usiadł pod ścianą, starając się wyglądać możliwie jak najprzyjaźniej. Ręce trzęsły mu się lekko, kiedy zdejmował kapelusz.

– Już w porządku – powiedział spokojnie, chociaż w środku wszystko się w nim gotowało. – Nic ci nie grozi.

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna podpełzła pod przeciwległą ścianę. Tak daleko od Lianga, jak tylko mogła się odsunąć.

Czas płynął nieubłaganie wolno, ale w końcu znachorka zaczęła się odrobinę rozluźniać. Odgłos jej fałszywie spokojnych, zbyt głębokich oddechów przestał się rozchodzić po całej klitce. Zachęcony tą drobną oznaką spokoju, Liang przesunął się trochę w stronę dziewczyny, ale w odpowiedzi przycisnęła się tylko bardziej do ściany. Dai Li cofnął się więc na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Nerwowo przeczesał włosy palcami. Kilka kosmyków opadło na przód i przykleiło mu się do spoconego czoła. Nie ruszył się już, żeby to poprawić. Znachorka i bez niepotrzebnych ruchów z jego strony zachowywała się jak przerażone zwierzę. Pozostawiona samej sobie wydawała się najmniej problematyczna. Skupił się na obserwacji wejścia, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Po kilku godzinach właśnie w takim stanie znalazł ich Sang Ji, jeden z jego dawnych trenerów. Agent stanął w drzwiach, ogarnął wzrokiem Lianga i dziewczynę, zastygłych w bezruchu po przeciwległych kątach izdebki, i westchnął ciężko.

Nie bacząc na wyraźny niepokój znachorki, minął Lianga i w mgnieniu oka stanął nad nią, niemal całkowicie zasłaniając rekrutowi widok. Dziewczyna znów chciała się zwinąć w ochronny kokon, jak podczas napaści, ale agent nie pozwolił jej ukryć twarzy. Ukląkł na ziemi i delikatnie uniósł dwoma palcami jej podbródek. Akurat na tyle, by – jak przypuszczał Liang – zmusić ją do utrzymania kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Wstawaj i pakuj swoje rzeczy – nakazał stanowczym, ale spokojnym tonem. – Dai Li potrzebują medyka.

* * *

Nie wszyscy agenci mieli dość szczęścia, by dorobić się domów albo chociażby mieszkań w jakichś sensownych lokalizacjach. Albo chociaż jakieś odziedziczyć. Niektórzy nigdy niczego nie mieli. Inni tracili majątki z najróżniejszych powodów. Dla wszystkich tych pechowców przeznaczone były koszary pod jeziorem Laogai i garkuchnia, w której niepodzielnie rządził jakiś agent emeryt, którego imienia Xiaodan nigdy nie próbował zapamiętać. Czasem pomagali mu też rekonwalescenci.

Xiaodan nie znosił stołówkowego żarcia i niesamowicie się cieszył, że nie musi mieszkać pod jeziorem. Bardzo rzadko dawał się namówić na zjedzenie potworności, które się tu serwowało, a jeżeli już to robił, to tylko ze względu na Donghaia.

Zjawił się w garkuchni mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy partner zwykle jadł obiad i bez żenady wepchnął się w kolejkę do kotła. Potem, ignorując niezadowolone pomrukiwania agentów, przed których się wcisnął, powędrował ze swoją porcją ryżu z warzywami do stołu, przy którym siedział już Donghai, i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Zrezygnowany spróbował obiadu. Natychmiast odechciało mu się jeść.

– Tyle razy ci mówiłem, że możesz zamieszkać u mnie – przypomniał partnerowi na widok apetytu, z jakim ten pożerał swoją porcję. – Jest dość miejsca. I jedzenie lepsze.

– A ja ci mówiłem, że nie chcę mieszkać z twoją matką i siostrami. To by było… krępujące. Będziesz jadł swoją porcję?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Donghai błyskawicznym ruchem zamienił miejscami ich miski i zajął się pochłanianiem obiadu Xiaodana. Nie miał do przyjaciela pretensji. I tak by to świństwo wyrzucił.

– A gdybym mieszkał sam?

Donghai spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Nie wariuj, Xiao – odpowiedział pobłażliwym tonem. – Przecież cię na to nie stać.

Xiaodan nie miał siły go poprawiać. Zresztą, kiedy Donghai go tak nazywał, durne przezwisko nie wydawało się aż tak złośliwe i okropne. W ogóle swojemu partnerowi był w stanie wybaczyć znacznie więcej niż innym.

– Ale może niedługo wszystko się zmieni – oznajmił półszeptem, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Jeżeli uda mi się rozwiązać sprawę tych morderstw, zanim Wei i Sang Ji to zrobią, to na pewno dostanę awans. Albo podniosą mi żołd.

– Albo dadzą naganę za niesubordynację – dodał Donghai.

Xiaodan prychnął pogardliwie.

– Tylko, jeżeli mi się nie uda.

– Przecież ty nawet nic nie wiesz o tym śledztwie – Donghai przestał jeść i zaczął wymachiwać łyżką jak batutą. – Będziesz im się tylko pętać pod nogami, bo nie widziałeś ani jednego raportu. Pracujesz głównie w terenie Xiao, nie znasz się na śledztwach…

– Nie martw się o mnie. Mam plan!

Donghai w zamyśleniu przeżuł kolejną łyżkę ryżu.

– Zrobisz, jak będziesz uważał, Xiao – odpowiedział mu w końcu, wygarniając jednocześnie resztki jedzenia z miski. – Ale mnie w to nie mieszaj.

Xiaodan zerwał się z miejsca i bez pożegnania wymaszerował z garkuchni. Donghai był dla niego jak brat, ale najwyraźniej bracia są tacy sami jak siostry. Nigdy w człowieka nie wierzą. Ale on im jeszcze pokaże. I wszystkim im będzie głupio, kiedy mały, śmieszny Xiao wreszcie zostanie _kimś_.

* * *

Zgodnie z poleceniem Sang Ji, Liang poprowadził uzdrowicielkę przez labirynt podziemnych korytarzy aż do samej infirmerii, pokazując jej po drodze co ważniejsze pomieszczenia. Dopiero na miejscu zauważył, że starszy agent zniknął gdzieś po drodze; najpewniej odłączył się od nich, żeby złożyć raport. Dziewczyna nadal podchodziła do nich bardzo nieufnie. Rozglądała się z mieszaniną niepokoju i zaciekawienia, kurczowo zaciskała dłonie na paskach zniszczonego plecaka. Nadal czuła się zagrożona i Liang wcale jej się nie dziwił.

Solidne drzwi zaskrzypiały leciutko, kiedy je otwierał. Leżący w głębi infirmerii agent uniósł wzrok znad książki i zaraz znowu skupił się na tekście. Kompletnie ich zignorował.

– Tu będziesz pracować. – Liang zatoczył dłonią szeroki łuk. – W głębi infirmerii jest składzik. Masz tu też doprowadzoną wodę.

Chyba dziewczynę zainteresował, bo w jej oczach pojawił się jakiś nowy błysk. Ostrożnie przekroczyła próg infirmerii i zaczęła wszystko lustrować wzrokiem. Wyszła na środek sali, obróciła się na pięcie i głęboko wciągnęła powietrze.

– Nie ma okien – powiedziała mu w końcu, marszcząc brwi. – Powietrze stoi.

Liang wzruszył ramionami.

– Jesteśmy pod ziemią. Nie spodziewaj się za dużo.

Dziewczyna pokręciła energicznie głową.

– Chorzy muszą mieć powietrze – mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do niego i wróciła na korytarz. Liang podprowadził ją do drzwi naprzeciwko infirmerii i przekręcił pozostawiony w zamku klucz.

– A to twoje mieszkanie – oznajmił.

Te drzwi też zaskrzypiały, kiedy je otwierał. W ogóle chyba wszystkie zawiasy w administracyjnej części Laogai wymagały oliwienia; Liang dopiero teraz to zauważył. Zwracał uwagę na drobiazgi, które już od dawna były elementami jego codzienności. Wszystko wokół zrobiło się nagle boleśnie jaskrawe i drażniące. Naprawdę bardzo chciał już uciec do swojej własnej kwatery, zamknąć się tam i do końca życia nigdzie nie wychodzić.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, niezdarnie i bez przekonania. Wyminęła go niezgrabnie i wślizgnęła się do swojego nowego mieszkania. Przez otwarte drzwi Liang zauważył pomieszczenie niemal identyczne z jego własną kwaterą, tylko trochę większe i porządniej umeblowane. Wąskie łóżko, stół, szafka z surowego drewna, a na niej łojowa lampa. I sterty książek, spadek po poprzednim znachorze. Nic szczególnego. Dziewczyna mówiła coś do niego, ale nie miał siły jej słuchać. Z jej wypowiedzi wyłowił mętne zapewnienie, że z samego rana zabierze się do pracy. Skinął tylko głową.

– Gdybyś miała z czymś kłopot – wyrecytował automatycznie – szukaj mnie albo agenta Sang Ji. Odpocznij teraz. Miałaś ciężki dzień.

Coś musiało jej się nie spodobać. Spojrzała na niego. _Przez_ niego. Miał wrażenie, że niebieskie oczy uzdrowicielki patroszą go jak rybę i uważnie analizują wszystko, co _było Liangiem_. I że z jakiegoś powodu nie przeszedł tego testu pomyślnie. Wzdrygnął się nieznacznie.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała go w końcu.

Zastanowił się przez moment. Jak właściwie się czuł?

– Chyba jest mi niedobrze – przyznał z zażenowaniem.

Jeszcze raz mu się przyjrzała, ale już nie tak uważnie. Niepokój nie ustąpił, ale zdecydowanie zmienił charakter. Teraz uzdrowicielka nie martwiła się już Liangiem, ale raczej o _niego_.

– Może zaparzyć ci coś na trawienie?

Widział jej współczucie podszyte poczuciem obowiązku. Było jak chmura piasku unosząca się na pustyni; prawie dało się go dotknąć. Liangowi zaschło w gardle.

– Dziękuję, ale nie – odpowiedział. – To pewnie z głodu. Zjem coś i mi przejdzie.

 _Jesteś pewien?_ – powinna (i pewnie chciała) zapytać, ale tego nie zrobiła. Liang był jej za to wdzięczny. Nie wydusiłby z siebie kolejnego łgarstwa. Zdradzieckie „nie" wypełzłoby mu z gardła jak jakiś obrzydliwy robak i obnażyłoby jego słabość. Ale nie zapytała. Pożegnała się nieśmiało i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Liang stał przed nimi, dopóki nie usłyszał szczęknięcia zamka. Jeżeli wcześniej miał wątpliwości, czy dziewczyna się boi, w tym momencie wszystkie rozwiały się jak dym.

Bardziej wtoczył się niż wszedł do swojej kwatery. Rzucił kapelusz na podłogę i bezwładnie opadł na łóżko. Naprawdę było mu niedobrze. Czuł, że żółć zaraz podejdzie mu do gardła. Podniósł ręce do twarzy, przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Wyglądały dokładnie tak samo jak zwykle. Żadnych śladów, żadnej krwi. A jednak... coś było nie tak. Coś się zmieniło.

Liang zabił. I czuł się przez to jak najpodlejszy z ludzi.

Opuścił ręce na materac. Nie miał siły utrzymywać ich w górze. Mógł tylko patrzeć na sufit i bezmyślnie liczyć drobniutkie pęknięcia w litej skale. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy wymieniał w myślach kolejną liczbę, słyszał ten okropny chrzęst kości. Rzężenie, którego w tamtym momencie nawet nie zarejestrował. Wtedy, ledwie parę godzin temu, wszystko wydawało się jasne. Jego celem było obronić znachorkę. Zaatakował, odwrócił uwagę obu napastników. Czuł, że robi dobrze.

Torsje przyszły nagle i wstrząsnęły nim jak wichura. Zdążył tylko przechylić się przez krawędź łóżka. Żółć i na wpół strawione śniadanie z chlustem wylądowały na podłodze. Gardło i przełyk zapiekły go niemiłosiernie. Liang poczuł, że żołądek znów mu się zaciska. Rozkasłał się. Nie miał już czym wymiotować.

Otarł usta brzegiem rękawa i znowu się położył. Przymknął oczy.

– Jestem potworem – wydawało mu się, że stwierdził, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

W gardle nadal czuł pieczenie; był pewien, że żołądek jeszcze mu się nie uspokoił. Smród wymiocin był nie do zniesienia w ciasnej, pozbawionej okien kwaterze. Liang spełzł ze swojego posłania i niezdarnie przeskoczył kałużę na podłodze. Nie miał siły sprzątać.

Korytarz wydawał się znacznie dłuższy niż wcześniej, kiedy szedł do siebie, a nogi plątały mu się trochę, chociaż niczego nie wypił. Dotarcie do drzwi uzdrowicielki zajęło mu przez to potwornie dużo czasu. Ręka trzęsła mu się lekko, kiedy pukał do jej drzwi. Czuł się żałośnie i na pewno tak samo wyglądał. Nie jak waleczny agent, obrońca słabszych, tylko jak dziecko, którym ktoś musi się zająć.

Otworzyła mu prawie natychmiast. Zlustrowała go od stóp do głów, przyjrzała się uważnie każdemu centymetrowi jego twarzy. Zanim zdążył wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, położyła mu na czole swoją drobną, chłodną dłoń. Westchnęła.

– Przecież pytałam, czy dobrze się czujesz – skarciła go lekko i odsunęła się od drzwi, żeby wpuścić go do środka.

Liang nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Stanął pod ścianą i co chwila splatał i rozplatał dłonie. W oświetlonym blaskiem lampy pokoiku czuł się jak intruz. Nie pasował do światła. Przyglądał się, jak uzdrowicielka wrzuca jakieś liście do do dwóch glinianych kubków i zalewa je wodą z dzbanka. Pamiętał te naczynia z długich tygodni spędzonych na jej obserwowaniu. Nie napełniła kubków do końca. Do każdego z nich włożyła dwa palce i zaczęła nimi delikatnie mieszać płyn. Po kilku chwilach Liang zauważył, że z obu naczyń unoszą się białawe wstążki pary.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego i podała mu kubek. Usadowiła się na jedynym krześle, a jemu wskazała łóżko.

– Siadaj i pij – nakazała.

Posłuchał. Przywykł do wykonywania rozkazów. Ostrożnie podniósł naczynie z naparem do ust i upił kilka drobnych łyków. Smakowało niezbyt dobrze, jak fatalnie zaparzona zielona herbata. Ale cierpki smak pomógł Liangowi zebrać myśli. Z żołądka po całym jego ciele rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło. Kurz, który do tej pory zdawał się powlekać jego umysł, jakby odrobinę się rozwiał.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, tym razem znacznie bardziej naturalnie.

– Widzę, że już ci lepiej – zagadnęła.

Rekrut wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Może tylko wyrzuty sumienia przestały go palić jak płomień, a zamiast tego zaczęły uciskać jak niemożliwy do wyciągnięcia kamień w bucie. Ale nie chciało mu się już wymiotować.

– Może trochę – przyznał.

– W każdym razie nie wyglądasz już, jakbyś się miał zaraz przewrócić.

Nie odpowiedział. Upił tylko kolejny łyk naparu. Dziewczyna nie dała jednak za wygraną. Widać lata leczenia ludzi nauczyły ją uporu.

– Powiesz mi, co dokładnie ci się stało?

Nie ponaglała go. Czekała tylko, co jakiś czas wąchając zawartość swojego kubka i krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

– Co to za lekarstwo? – Liang nie mógł już powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. – Zadziałało bardzo szybko. Ale jest potwornie niedobre.

– Herbata jaśminowa – odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia. – Okropna, ale dobra na niestrawność.

Liang zachichotał nerwowo.

– To jest herbata? – spytał, dusząc się ze śmiechu. – Chyba nie masz pojęcia, jak powinno się ją parzyć… eee…

Zaciął się. Nie miał pojęcia, jak dziewczyna ma na imię. Spojrzał na nią zakłopotany.

– Nie pamiętam, jak się nazywasz – powiedział w końcu.

– Nigdy nie pytałeś. Mam na imię Nini.

– Liang. Więc… herbata nie powinna tak smakować. Ani tak pachnieć, jeżeli mam być szczery.

– Pewnie masz rację – zgodziła się beztrosko. – Starsza zielarka, u której kiedyś mieszkałam, jakoś lepiej ją przyrządzała. Tylko nigdy nie pokazała mi, jak to robi.

Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast tego jego wargi wykrzywił dziwny grymas.

– To może mi teraz powiesz, co się stało? – Nini wyraźnie nie należała do osób, które szybko się poddają. – I tym razem nie zmieniaj tematu.

Liang ukrył swój kubek w dłoniach. Ciepła glina przyjemnie grzała mu palce. Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Przecież widziałaś – jęknął w końcu. – Widziałaś, co zrobiłem!

– Widziałam – odpowiedziała, a uśmiech w jej oczach zgasł. – Zabiłeś Mao.

Nadanie mężczyźnie imienia wcale Liangowi nie pomogło. O obdartym pijaczynie znacznie łatwiej było myśleć, kiedy był kolejną bezosobową postacią w tłumie degeneratów.

– Mao? – zadrwił. – To widzę, że dobrze znałaś tego bandytę!

Nini wzruszyła ramionami.

– Mieszkał niedaleko mnie. Pracował w rzeźni w Środkowym Pierścieniu.

Rzeźnik. Liang chyba nigdy w życiu nie słyszał o bardziej przerażającej profesji dla rzezimieszka. Nie musiał się specjalnie wysilać, by wyobrazić sobie, co też ten cały Mao mógł zrobić Nini, gdyby nie został powstrzymany. Gdyby Liang go nie powstrzymał.

Uzdrowicielka przerwała jego rozmyślania.

– Masz dziwną minę – zauważyła z niepokojem. – Znowu masz nudności?

– Nie… Ja tylko – zawahał się przez chwilę – nie wiem, co mam myśleć. No bo to przecież dobrze, że ci pomogłem, ale…

– Ale sumienie cię gryzie – dokończyła za niego. Jej głos ociekał jadem. – I koniecznie teraz chcesz, żeby ktoś cię pogłaskał po główce i powiedział, że zrobiłeś dobrze.

Zrobiło mu się zimno, kiedy to usłyszał. Jakby wlała mu za kołnierz całe wiadro lodowatej wody.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem!

Liang zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju, wymachując przy tym pustym kubkiem.

– Ja chcę po prostu wiedzieć.

Zatrzymał się i oparł czoło o zimną, gładką ścianę. Chłód nie zrobił jednak nic, by ukoić jego rozdrażnienie. Nini nie ruszyła się ze swojego miejsca ani na krok. Wciąż siedziała na krześle i wdychała zapach swojej mocnej, cierpkiej herbaty. Liangowi wydawało się, że słyszy jej głębokie, wydłużone wdechy.

– Co chcesz wiedzieć, Liang? – spytała.

– Co. Zrobiłem! ŹLE! – zawył.

Każdemu kolejnemu słowu towarzyszyło uderzenie pięścią w ścianę. Z frustracji stracił kontrolę nad magią; po każdym ciosie w kamieniu zostawało pokaźne wgłębienie. Na policzkach poczuł coś mokrego i ciepłego.

Nini podeszła do niego ostrożnie i położyła swoją drobną dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Pewnie bardzo dużo, jak każdy – wyszeptała tuż przy jego uchu. – Ale to nie powód, żeby tak haratać sobie dłoń. W niczym ci to nie pomoże.

Liang przyjrzał się swojej ręce. Skórę na knykciach miał poszarpaną i otartą, z niektórych draśnięć leniwie sączyła się krew. Zwiesił głowę.

– Co ja mam teraz zrobić? – spytał bezradnie, wycierając skrwawioną dłoń o brzeg szerokiego rękawa. – Ja go przecież nie chciałem zabić… Chciałem tylko, żeby przestał cię kopać.

Dziewczyna ujęła go mocno pod ramię i praktycznie pociągnęła z powrotem do łóżka. Liang posłusznie zajął swoje poprzednie miejsce. Jego mokre od łez policzki błyszczały lekko w mdłym świetle łojowej lampy. Nini wróciła na swoje krzesło i splotła dłonie na kolanach. Pochyliła się lekko do przodu i znów wwierciła w niego spojrzenie swoich jaskrawoniebieskich oczu.

– Tego musisz się sam dowiedzieć, Liang – odpowiedziała na jego wcześniejsze pytanie. – Nigdy nie byłam w takiej sytuacji. Obawiam się, że nie potrafię ci pomóc.

– Pewnie myślisz, że jestem dzieciakiem – Liang żałośnie pociągnął nosem. – I że nie potrafię sobie z niczym poradzić sam.

– Jak na razie to _ty_ ciągle to powtarzasz. Nie pamiętam, żebym zgodziła się z tobą w tej kwestii za pierwszym razem. Teraz też się nie zgadzam. Masz problem, który cię przerasta, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że nie jesteś mężczyzną. Wszyscy mają problemy.

– A co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu? – wypalił.

Nini zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę. Oparła się wygodniej na swoim krześle i przymknęła oczy.

– Czegokolwiek byś nie zrobił – stwierdziła w końcu – nie przywrócisz Mao życia. Ale...

– No to mnie pocieszyłaś!

– Daj mi dokończyć – skarciła automatycznie. – Ale możesz na przykład wesprzeć jego rodzinę. Miał małą córeczkę i żonę. Na pewno przydadzą im się jakieś pieniądze.

– Mam na nich łożyć? – oburzył się. – Przecież mnie na to nie stać!

– Ale na zabicie Mao jakoś mogłeś się zdobyć bez problemu – odparowała. – Poza tym ja _musiałabym_ tak postąpić na twoim miejscu. Takie jest prawo w Północnym Plemieniu Wody. „Jeżeli z twojej przyczyny kobieta została wdową lub dziecko sierotą, udzielisz im wsparcia we wszystkim, w czym będziesz mógł."

– Znasz prawo swojego plemienia na pamięć?

– Tylko niektóre fragmenty. Mój młodszy brat bardzo się interesuje takimi tematami. Niektórzy nawet się śmieją, że chciałby zostać kiedyś nowym wodzem. W sumie ma nawet spore szanse, bo aktualny władca nie spłodził syna. A ty znowu próbujesz zmieniać temat!

Liang uśmiechnął się blado.

– To silniejsze ode mnie – wyznał. – Każdy temat jest lepszy od tego.

Nini westchnęła tylko.

– Może nie znam się na problemach wojowników, ale jedno wiem na pewno. Nie znikną tylko dlatego, że schowasz głowę pod kołdrę i będziesz udawał, że cię nie ma.

– A powiesz mi w takim razie, gdzie znajdę żonę Mao?

– Powiem – obiecała. – Ale dopiero, jak się już trochę uspokoisz. Wtedy do mnie przyjdź.


	9. Oblężenie, dzień 30

Dai Li, czegokolwiek ludzie by o nich nie mówili, dali jej wszystko, o czym do tej pory mogła tylko śnić. Gdyby ich podziemny szpitalik dało się jakoś wywietrzyć, byłby po prostu spełnieniem marzeń każdego uzdrowiciela. Może i to wszystko było trochę zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe, ale Nini nie miała zbytniego wyboru, jeżeli chciała zostać w mieście. Kiedy wkraczała do Ba Sing Se, widziała na horyzoncie nadchodzącą armię Narodu Ognia. Stąd nie dało się już nigdzie uciec przed wojną. Chyba tylko na pustynię.

Zresztą… Dai Li naprawdę potrzebowali medyka. Czuła się w obowiązku objąć tych żołnierzy opieką. Już pierwszego wieczora musiała się zająć chorym. A w szpitaliku czekał na nią nawet pacjent.

Mężczyzna miał na imię Li Yuan, lat około czterdziestu. Jego prawa noga kończyła się mniej więcej na wysokości kolana, rana po niezdarnie wykonanej amputacji nie chciała się goić. Czoło pacjenta pokrywała cienka warstwa potu. Mimo panującego w podziemiach chłodu policzki miał zarumienione i lekko rozgrzane gorączką. Człowiek, który zdecydował się wykonać wcześniejszy zabieg albo nie zdołał oczyścić rany dość dokładnie, albo po prostu nie uciął kończyny dość wysoko.

Mimo lekkiej gorączki Li Yuan zachowywał całkowitą przytomność umysłu, za co Nini była niezmiernie wdzięczna. Jej poprzednik nie zostawił żadnych notatek na temat swoich pacjentów; nie znalazła nawet śladu jakiegokolwiek dziennika przyjęć, którego wagę jej pierwsza nauczycielka uzdrawiania wbijała do głowy wszystkim swoim uczennicom.

– Każde ciało ma swoją historię – zwykła powtarzać. – Nie możesz pomóc choremu, jeżeli patrzysz tylko na teraźniejszość i zapominasz o przeszłości.

Najwyraźniej jednak w Królestwie Ziemi leczyło się inaczej niż na Północy. Na szczęście Li Yuan był w stanie sam jej powiedzieć, co mu dolega.

– Więc co dokładnie stało się z tą nogą? – zapytała.

Agent skrzywił się wyraźnie. Uniósł się lekko na rękach tak, aby widzieć i ją, i swoją zranioną nogę.

– Wiesz o wojnie, prawda?

Nini wzruszyła ramionami.

– To właśnie Naród Ognia zmusił mnie do podróży do Ba Sing Se – stwierdziła cierpko. – Ciężko jest nie wiedzieć o wojnie, przez którą trzeba przejść pół świata.

– No tak – Li Yuan zamyślił się na chwilę. – Ale tu nic ci nie grozi. W Ba Sing Se jesteś bezpieczna. A noga… w nogę trafił mnie mag ognia, kiedy byłem na zewnętrznych murach. Dużo naszych tam teraz pomaga.

– A potem? Jak cię leczono?

Agent zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Medyk zginął godzinę przed moim wypadkiem, kiedy opatrywał jakiegoś żołnierza. Od tego czasu nie mieliśmy tu nikogo kompetentnego. Agent Xuan próbował mnie opatrywać, ale ostatecznie skończyło się tak, jak widzisz. Ta cholerna piłka do kości pewnie gdzieś się tu jeszcze wala.

Walała się, oczywiście. Leżała wśród sterty narzędzi, których Nini nigdy nie użyłaby do leczenia ludzi. Wolała o niej nie myśleć; samo wspomnienie brunatnego, przerdzewiałego brzeszczotu przyprawiało ją o mdłości. Znacznie lepiej było zająć się leczeniem.

Jej stare nauczycielki byłyby zachwycone kranem, z którego leciała czysta woda. Nini też była pod wrażeniem. Wreszcie skończyły się godziny taszczenia pełnych wiader ze studni albo jeziora. W mgnieniu oka napełniła wodą dość sporą drewnianą miskę. Druga, pusta, czekała już w pogotowiu przy łóżku chorego.

Zimna woda rozbłysła i rozgrzała się pod wpływem jej magii i natychmiast przylgnęła do rany. Li Yuan jęknął cicho i znów położył głowę na poduszce. Wbił wzrok w sufit i zaczął głęboko, miarowo oddychać. Kikut musiał boleć bardziej niż mężczyzna chciał się przyznać. W ranę wdała się ropa.

– Może chciałbyś usłyszeć jakąś historię? – spytała tonem zarezerwowanym specjalnie dla pacjentów.

Woda nadal wgryzała się w powierzchnię rany, powoli walcząc z zakażeniem. Przez niebieskawy poblask Nini wyraźnie widziała, że płyn zabarwia się na brunatny kolor.

– O-o czym?

– Może o tym… o tym, jak Awatar Kyoshi przybyła na Biegun Północny, żeby poznać sztukę uzdrawiania?

– Może… – Li Yuan syknął z bólu. – Może być.

Opowiadanie w czasie zabiegów było czymś, co zawsze przychodziło jej z łatwością. Wychowała się słysząc legendy plemienne i potrafiła je powtórzyć, nie myśląc o treści. Mogła się skupić na pracy, a pacjent na jej słowach. Czasem udawało jej się odwrócić uwagę chorego od bólu. Na tym właśnie jej zależało. Uważała zioła otępiające za ostateczne rozwiązanie. Nie podobało jej się to, co robiły ze świadomością pacjentów.

– Ludzie mówią, że Kyoshi pojawiła się w naszym mieście jako młoda kobieta. Nie mogła być wtedy wiele starsza niż ja teraz. Opanowała już wtedy pozostałe trzy żywioły i poprosiła wodza, by pozwolił jej się uczyć w naszej społeczności. Oczywiście zgodził się. W końcu to był wielki zaszczyt, móc gościć Awatara. Kyoshi spędziła wiele miesięcy przyglądając się pracy uzdrowicielek i lecząc chorych. Podobno miała do tej sztuki niebywały talent.

Nini przyjrzała się ranie. Brzegi straciły swój żółto-brązowy odcień. Pozbyła się zanieczyszczonej wody, która z cichym pluskiem wpadła do pustego naczynia.

– Założę ci teraz opatrunek. Powiedz, jeżeli będzie za mocno cisnął.

Li Yuan znowu uniósł się lekko na łokciach. Bez cienia obrzydzenia obserwował, jak Nini owija kikut czystym bandażem.

– A co z Kyoshi? Nie nauczyła się magii wody?

– Przecież mówiłam, że okazała się prawdziwą mistrzynią w uzdrawianiu.

– Ale przecież… – zdziwił się – chyba Awatar potrafiła używać wody do walki, prawda? Sam słyszałem legendy o zamrożonych armiach i wielkich powodziach, i w ogóle… Że już o odłączeniu Wyspy Kyoshi od stałego lądu nie wspomnę.

Nini spojrzała na niego kątem oka, wciąż skupiając większość uwagi na opatrunku.

– U nas się tego nie nauczyła – odpowiedziała. – Kobiety z Północnego Plemienia Wody nie używają magii w ten sposób.

– Co? To największa bzdura, jaką w życiu słyszałem. Przecież to żadna różnica. Magia to magia.

– Jakoś nie widzę kobiet wśród Dai Li – odgryzła się bez przekonania.

– Nie mówię, że powinny tu być. Ale to idiotyzm, żeby dzielić magów w ten sposób. Mężczyznom przydałaby się elementarna zdolność leczenia, żeby nie musieli z każdym skaleczeniem lecieć do znachorek. A kobiety powinny przynajmniej umieć się bronić. Na wszelki wypadek. Albo naprawić igloo czy coś.

Puste łóżko na końcu sali nagle wydało się Nini niezwykle fascynujące.

– Kobiety w Północnym Plemieniu Wody nie muszą umieć się bronić – wyrecytowała. – Ani naprawiać domów. Mają od tego mężów, ojców i braci.

– A ciebie kto będzie bronił, królewno? Planujesz wyjść za mąż?

Szarpnęła za koniec bandaża i rozerwała go na pół, wzdłuż.

– Nic mi tu nie grozi – odpowiedziała, zawiązując jednocześnie końcówki. Uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – W Ba Sing Se nie ma wojny.

Li Yuan odpowiedział na jej uśmiech pozbawionym humoru grymasem. Nini zaczęła rozumieć, jak Liang musiał się czuć podczas ich rozmowy. Miała wrażenie, że teraz odczuwa dokładnie to samo.

– Jesteś głodny? – spytała, żeby zmienić temat. – Mogę coś przynieść z garkuchni…

– Nic nie chcę, królewno. Ale ty idź coś zjeść.

Nini nie dała sobie tego dwa razy powtarzać. Niemal natychmiast wyfrunęła za drzwi. Do garkuchni jednak nie poszła. Tuż za progiem czekał na nią agent – ten sam, który kiedyś pojawił się u niej ze zranioną ręką.

– Dowódca chce cię widzieć – burknął i natychmiast zostawił ją samą.

Popatrzyła za nim chwilę, gdy oddalał się korytarzem. Ramię trzymał nienaturalnie sztywno, ewidentnie nadal go bolało. Postanowiła przygotować na wszelki wypadek trochę więcej maści na otarcia. Miała przeczucie, że agent niedługo się u niej pojawi. Było jej strasznie głupio, że wtedy nie skończyła go leczyć. Ale ten drugi, ten o złym uśmiechu, tak bardzo przypominał jej...

Urwała tę myśl. Nie miała zamiaru się zadręczać. Zamiast tego podeszła do drzwi, za którymi – jak poinformował ją dzień wcześniej Liang – znajdował się gabinet dowódcy polowego Dai Li. Zapukała nieśmiało i usłyszawszy schrypnięte „Wejść!", weszła do najbardziej przytłaczającego miejsca, jakie widziała od bardzo dawna. Cały gabinet wyglądał tak, jakby dowódca już za życia wybudował sobie grobowiec. Otoczył się skałami jak generał w swojej fortecy i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się stamtąd ruszać.

Od pana Guotina oddzielało ją ogromne biurko z szarego kamienia, na którym obok sterty papierów stała nieduża miska z wodą.

– Pan mnie wzywał? – spytała, podchodząc do biurka.

Dowódca wyraźnie się skrzywił. Nagle Nini poczuła się odrobinę nieswojo. Nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że zaniedbała jakiegoś istotnego rytuału, o którego istnieniu nikt jej nie uprzedził. Wszystkie emocje zeszły jednak na dalszy plan, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął kasłać. Czegoś tak okropnego Nini jeszcze nie słyszała, choć zajmowała się w życiu wieloma chorymi. Dowódca brzmiał, jakby za chwilę miał wypluć własne płuca.

Dojście do siebie po ataku zajęło mu chwilę. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, wskazał tylko na stojące na biurku naczynie. Nini nie musiała słyszeć polecenia, by wiedzieć, czego się od niej oczekuje. I bez tego z trudem powstrzymywała się od podejścia i natychmiastowego rozpoczęcia leczenia. Od razu zabrała się do pracy.

Instynkt podpowiadał jej, że akurat ten chory nie będzie chciał słuchać żadnych opowieści, więc nie odzywała się w czasie pracy. W miarę szybko też zlokalizowała przyczynę kaszlu. Coś dużego rozrastało się w okolicy gardła chorego jak huba na drzewie. Woda szeptała jej niewyraźnie o mackach, jakimi narośl zdawała się sięgać daleko w głąb zdrowego jeszcze ciała i przejmować kontrolę nad kolejnymi organami. Nini zaatakowała wściekle to paskudztwo, woda rozgrzała się lekko pod jej dłońmi i zaczęła wibrować silniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech. Pełna determinacji skupiła całą swoją energię na usunięciu choroby, ale narośl zaczęła _walczyć_.

Nie miała pojęcia, w którym momencie nogi się pod nią ugięły. Kiedy poczuła, że narośl w gardle chorego się cofa i otworzyła oczy, klęczała na podłodze zlana zimnym potem. Wokół niej woda z naczynia uformowała małą kałużę.

– Powinno być lepiej – starała się powiedzieć, ale z jej ust wydobył się tylko jakiś niezrozumiały bełkot.

Dowódca pomógł jej się podnieść i, obejmując ją ramieniem, podprowadził do drzwi.

– Jest lepiej – odpowiedział, chociaż nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem ją zrozumiał.

Nini spróbowała zebrać się w sobie. Chciała brzmieć profesjonalnie i pewnie. Jak prawdziwy fachowiec.

– Jak się znów pogorszy, proszę powiedzieć. Powtórzymy zabieg.

Dowódca mruknął coś pod nosem na znak zgody.

– Agent Sang Ji mówi, że nie umiesz tkać wody – powiedział potem, jakby od niechcenia.

– Umiem – odpowiedziała.

Dowódca znowu się skrzywił. Wyraźnie jej odpowiedzi mu się nie podobały.

– Za mało. Sang Ji z tobą poćwiczy – poinformował. – A teraz spać! Zmęczona jesteś.

Nini próbowała protestować, ale w zasadzie nie miała już na to siły. Posłusznie dała się zaprowadzić do infirmerii i posadzić na jednym z wolnych łózek. Przed wyjściem dowódca obrócił się jeszcze w jej stronę, jakby sobie coś nagle przypomniał.

– Imię?

– Nini.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i nie mówiąc nic więcej, zamknął za sobą drzwi infirmerii.

Zanim zasnęła, zdołała jeszcze posłać krótką prośbę do Tui i La w intencji dowódcy. Wiedziała, co mu dolega, choć nie znała imienia choroby. Jej nauczycielki nie nazywały jej wcale, głównie ze strachu. Nie miała serca powiedzieć mężczyźnie, że nawet przy pomocy magii wody nie była w stanie mu pomóc. Guzów, które rozwijały się w jego ciele, nie dało się niczym powstrzymać i wkrótce, najdalej za kilka lat, choroba go zabije.

Magia nie wyleczy wszystkiego.

* * *

Rozpracowanie rozkładu dnia Guotina nie zajęło Xiaodanowi wiele czasu. Bez trudu udało mu się zlokalizować najdogodniejszy moment do zrealizowania pierwszej części planu. Wystarczyło tylko, że poczekał, aż dowódca pójdzie do garkuchni na obiad. Z reguły zajmowało mu to nie mniej niż godzinę. Xiaodan wcale się nie dziwił. Chyba tylko Donghai lubił stołówkowe żarcie. Wszyscy inni przeżuwali każdy kęs tak długo, że jedzenie całkiem traciło smak.

Kiedy tylko szef wyszedł, agent bezszelestnie wślizgnął się do jego gabinetu. Ścianę za biurkiem, do której szef zawsze siedział odwrócony plecami, prawie w całości pokrywały mniejsze i większe szufladki. Cała masa szufladek. Xiaodan zaczął je metodycznie otwierać. W środku znajdował przeważnie całe pliki starych raportów, zwiniętych w zwoje i opatrzonych datami. Dopiero w jednej z najniżej położonych znalazł to, czego szukał – dokumenty dotyczące ostatnich morderstw. Pospiesznie wyciągnął i rozwinął pierwszy z brzegu zwój, w którym ktoś drobnym maczkiem opisał ostatnie znalezione zwłoki. Xiaodan starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów. Sukienkę i makijaż, poderżnięte gardło i plamy krwi na jedwabiu. Wisiorek załączony do raportu.

– Aha! – mruknął. – Czyli ten wisior gdzieś tu leży.

Zaczął grzebać wśród zwojów, nie dbając zbytnio o to, czy się przemieszczą, czy też nie. I tak przetaczały się przy każdym otwarciu szuflady. Znalazł wisiorek na samym dnie, zawinięty w postrzępiony kawałek skóry. Ostrożnie obejrzał znalezisko pod światło. Nie bardzo się na tym znał, ale błyskotka wyglądała na dość drogą. Jak coś, za co każda z jego sióstr zrobiłaby wszystko. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak dyskretnie obejść jubilerów z Górnym Pierścieniu. Na pewno prędzej czy później znajdzie sklep, w którym morderca kupił wisior! Niedbale wrzucił wcześniej wyjęty raport do szuflady, szybko ją zasunął i, wciąż podziwiając wisiorek, wyślizgnął się z gabinetu szefa.

I o mały włos nie zderzył się z Weiem.

Parszywy prymityw stał tuż przed progiem, z ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie, żeby zapukać do drzwi. Na widok Xiaodana zamrugał kilka razy i uniósł brwi w barbarzyńskiej parodii eleganckich gestów Wielkiego Sekretarza.

– A ty czego tu szukasz, Xiao? – spytał, splatając ręce na piersi.

Xiaodan zazgrzytał zębami.

– Byłem u szefa – warknął. – Ale go nie zastałem.

Wei mruknął coś tylko pod nosem i natychmiast zwrócił swoje złodziejskie gały na wisiorek, którego Xiaodan nie zdążył schować do kieszeni.

– A to co? – zadrwił. – Chyba nie dla szefa, co?

– Nie!

– To dobrze, Xiao – odpowiedział z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. – Bo by mu do oczu taki kolor nie pasował.

Xiaodan był absolutnie pewien, że przez tego dupka zetrze sobie całe szkliwo, tak często zgrzytał przy nim zębami. Postanowił sobie, że nie wda się z Weiem w żadną pyskówkę, więc prychnął tylko wściekle i schowawszy wisiorek do kieszeni, wyminął drugiego agenta.

Generalnie uważał, że to powiedzenie jest głupie, ale doszedł do wniosku, że _nogi same poniosły go_ do infirmerii. Niedoleczona przez uzdrowicielkę ręka dawała mu się we znaki i był gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby odzyskać pełną sprawność.

W szpitaliku przywitała go cisza przerywana tylko cichym chrapaniem agenta Li Yuana. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważył znachorki, zwiniętej w kłębek na jednym z łóżek dla chorych. Spała głęboko. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, mógł usłyszeć jej miarowy oddech. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu i potrząsnął energicznie. Dziewczyna obudziła się z piskiem. Źrenice miała wielkie jak monety; widocznie się przestraszyła. I dobrze. To ją może oduczy spania na służbie.

– Ręka mi dokucza – poinformował na powitanie. – Zrób coś z tym!

Dziewczyna siedziała jeszcze chwilę w bezruchu, zanim całkiem się rozbudziła. Potem niezdarnie zeskoczyła na podłogę i, nie spuszczając go z oka ani na moment, powędrowała do kanciapy. Wróciła stamtąd z małym słoiczkiem.

– Smaruj tą maścią bolące miejsce – poinstruowała beznamiętnie. – Po kilku dniach powinno ci przejść.

O nic go nie zapytała, ani nie chciała obejrzeć ramienia. Xiaodan nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jest spławiany. Nie podobało mu się to.

– A skąd ty niby wiesz, co mi dolega? – zapytał, wściekły. – Nawet nie spojrzałaś!

Znachorka wcisnęła mu do ręki swój słoiczek. Ze świstem wypuściła powietrze przez nos i uniosła drobne dłonie do skroni. Stała tak przez ułamek sekundy, z półprzymkniętymi oczami i rękami po obu stronach głowy.

– Już cię leczyłam – odpowiedziała powoli, podnosząc wzrok. – Wiem, co ci było i co może być nie tak.

– Albo chcesz się mnie pozbyć!

Parsknęła śmiechem.

– Oczywiście, że chcę – wycedziła przez zęby. – W życiu jeszcze nie byłam tak wykończona jak dzisiaj. Odsypiałam naprawdę męczącą sesję uzdrawiania, a ty mnie obudziłeś. Nie mam siły, żeby pomóc ci tkaniem i nie będę jej mieć pewnie jeszcze przez kilka dni. Może nawet aż do pełni. Dostałeś maść, która ci pomoże. A teraz sobie już idź!

Nie czekając nawet, aż Xiaodan sobie pójdzie, wgramoliła się z powrotem na łóżko i ułożyła się w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej ją zastał. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, jej oddech znów się wyrównał. Zasnęła.

– A niech to szlag trafi! – syknął. – Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłem?

W tym momencie agent Li Yuan chrapnął przeciągle, ewidentnie nabijając się z jego nieszczęścia nawet we śnie.

* * *

– A może przynieść ci coś słodkiego, Hwa Mei?

Hwa Mei nie chciała niczego słodkiego. Leżała tylko na koszmarnie niewygodnej, ale za to stylowej sofie i wpatrywała się nieobecnym wzrokiem w jakiś punkt trochę na lewo od głowy Sang Ji. Wyglądała na przemęczoną. Nie reagowała na próby nawiązania rozmowy, co jakiś czas tylko mruczała coś smętnie pod nosem. Odkąd tylko Huang Fu wbił sobie do głowy, że jego żona na pewno jest w ciąży, wziął u szefa wolne i poświęcał cały swój czas na dogadzanie jej. Jego starania najwidoczniej tylko pogorszyły sytuację, bo kobieta zdawała się być na skraju wyczerpania psychicznego. Sang Ji szczerze wątpił, czy tak przebiega ciąża.

Naprawdę musiał się z Huangiem zobaczyć. Zwłaszcza wobec ostatniej rewelacji, którą przyniósł mu Wei. Huang Fu jako jeden z nielicznych agentów mógł się pochwalić dyplomem uniwersyteckim, a specjalizował się w psychologii. Koszmarna sprawa maniaka, którego Wei ochrzcił Artystą, nadal stała w miejscu i Sang Ji w desperacji uznał za stosowne… zasięgnąć fachowej opinii.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest twój mąż? – Sang Ji spróbował jeszcze raz zagadnąć gospodynię. – Mam do niego bardzo pilną sprawę.

Hwa Mei na chwilę zawiesiła swoje rozbiegane spojrzenie na jego twarzy. Konkretnie na nosie.

– Wyszedł po pomarańcze – oznajmiła zbolałym tonem.

Pomarańcze. Jesienią w Ba Sing Se. Kiedy miasto było otoczone przez wrogą armię. Sang Ji rozsiadł się na tyle wygodnie, na ile mógł w niepraktycznym, ale za to eleganckim fotelu. Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze sobie poczeka.

Na szczęście nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a Huang Fu dosłownie wbiegł do domu, wściekle trzaskając drzwiami. Przed sobą niósł kosz wyładowany pomarańczami. Na ten widok Hwa Mei podniosła się z sofy, zabrała dwa owoce z wierzchu i zniknęła gdzieś w głębi domu. Wymęczony Reedukator osunął się na porzucony przez żonę mebel.

– Pomarańczy jej się zachciało! – warknął. – Masz pojęcie, ile ja za ten kosz zapłaciłem?

Sang Ji nie miał pojęcia i wolał nie wiedzieć. Pewnie tyle, ile on sam płacił miesięcznie za mieszkanie. Owoce na pewno spędziły ostatnie kilka tygodni w jakiejś przechowalni – odkąd zaczęło się oblężenie żadne towary z zewnątrz nie docierały do miasta. Musiały być droższe niż złoto. Ale i tak zapytał, z grzeczności.

– Krocie, Sang Ji! – Huang zdawał się tylko na to czekać. – Krocie normalnie! I nawet głupiego dziękuję z tego nie mam. Ona w ogóle ma gdzieś to wszystko, co dla niej robię. Jeżeli tak się zachowują wszystkie ciężarne, to naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu nie wszystkie matki są samotne…

Huang Fu w zamyśleniu sięgnął po jeden wyjątkowo dojrzały owoc i zaczął go niewprawnie obierać ze skóry. Słodkawy zapach pomarańczy rozniósł się po całym saloniku.

– Po co właściwie przylazłeś? – Kiedy nie było gości, Huang Fu nie silił się na grzeczność. – Myślałem, że jeszcze szukacie tego mordercy.

– Bo szukamy – Sang Ji też wziął sobie cytrusa, ale nie miał zamiaru go obierać. Potrzebował po prostu czegoś, czym mógłby zająć ręce. – Informacje, które mamy to jakiś bezsensowny zlepek dziwactw. Pomyślałem, że może ty coś z tego wyciągniesz.

Huang Fu w zamyśleniu przeżuł kawałek pomarańczy. Po brodzie spłynęła mu cienka strużka owocowego soku.

– Wal.

– W zasadzie wszystko już wiesz – Sang Ji zaczął przerzucać owoc z jednej ręki do drugiej. – Ktoś wynajduje w Niższym Pierścieniu młode dziewczyny i je zabija. Trafił się też jeden chłopiec. Wcześniej ofiary dostają biżuterię i inne błyskotki. Znajdujemy je zawsze w nocy, przebrane w drogie rzeczy. Mają poderżnięte gardła. Wei twierdzi, że prezenty to raczej tani szmelc ze Środkowego, a nie coś naprawdę drogiego.

– A skąd niby Wei się na tym zna?

Sang Ji przestał się bawić pomarańczą.

– Przeszedł się z ostatnim świecidełkiem po bazarze. Popytał przekupy.

– Coś jeszcze?

– Tylko jedna rzecz. Zaczął nam wokół tego węszyć jeden idiota…

Huang Fu roześmiał się gardłowo.

– Niech zgadnę… Xiao?

Sang Ji skinął głową. Właśnie ta rewelacja skłoniła go do poszukania pomocy. Nie mieli z Weiem czasu, żeby się idiotą zajmować.

– Xiao mogę się zająć, to żaden problem. – Reedukator uśmiechnął się wrednie. – Zajmę mu tyle czasu, że nie będzie miał siły wam przeszkadzać. Natomiast co do waszego czubka, to naprawdę nie wiem nic poza tym, że gość jest zdrowo stuknięty. Mam na to trochę za mało informacji. Może gdybym widział zwłoki, to bym coś więcej zauważył. Kiecki i błyskotki są może ciekawe i nowatorskie, ale w gruncie rzeczy po Ba Sing Se kręci się cała masa oprychów, którzy potrafią komuś fachowo poderżnąć gardło…

Huang Fu urwał nagle w pół zdania. Coś sobie najwyraźniej uświadomił.

– Poderżnięte gardło – wymamrotał.

Sang Ji aż pochylił się do przodu z przejęcia.

– Wpadłeś na coś? – spytał.

– Nie.

Odpowiedź padła na dobrą sprawę jeszcze zanim Sang Ji skończył formułować pytanie. Stanowczo za szybko, nawet jak na Huanga.

– Trudno. – Sang Ji miał nadzieję, że nie da po sobie nic poznać. – W każdym razie dzięki, że zajmiesz czymś Xiaodana. Lepiej, żeby nam się nie plątał pod nogami. A jeżeli coś jeszcze przyjdzie ci do głowy, daj znać.

Na odchodnym zgarnął jeszcze dwie pomarańcze. Rekrut wyglądał ostatnio jakoś nieswojo. Owoce na pewno mu nie zaszkodzą.


	10. Oblężenie, dzień 35

– Jeszcze raz!

Sang Ji miał już tego projektu serdecznie dość. Kiedy – po pobieżnym wyciśnięciu z rekruta, co dokładnie doprowadziło go do _kontaktu_ zobserwowaną – doniósł dowódcy, że dziewczyna nie potrafi ze swoją magią zrobić nic produktywnego, spodziewał się skinienia głową, chwili mruczenia w skupieniu i co najwyżej niedbałego machnięcia ręką na zakończenie. Ale zamiast tego Guotin oczywiście musiał się przejąć. Oddychając świszcząco i charcząc, jakby jego płuca miały przemożną chęć wydostania się na wolność, obwieścił, że _tak nie może być_. Natychmiast, na wczoraj, trzeba temu zaradzić. Zwłaszcza w obliczu faktu, że znachorka ma w najbliższym czasie robić za przynętę na maniaka, którego wszyscy, idąc za przykładem Weia, zaczęli nazywać Artystą.

A Sang Ji był taki pewien, że to się nie przyjmie.

Problem polegał na tym, że żaden Dai Li nie miał zielonego pojęcia o magii wody. Większość z nich nie widziała nawet żadnego pokazu tkania tego żywiołu. Imperialne zapędy Władcy Ognia nie sprzyjały kontaktom z Plemionami Wody. Na szczęście, a w zasadzie na nieszczęście, kiedy Sang Ji zwrócił na to uwagę dowódcy, ten miał już gotową strategię.

– Ty ją nauczysz – wystękał pomiędzy dwoma łagodnymi atakami kaszlu. – Magia to magia.

I właśnie w ten kompletnie pozbawiony logiki sposób Sang Ji dostał kolejne polecenie: nauczyć znachorkę magii wody. Czasu miał dokładnie tyle, ile było na dopracowanie planu z przynętą, czyli nędzne dwa tygodnie. Fakt, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o wodzie, która z ziemią ma tyle wspólnego, co królewski niedźwiadek z baletem, nie wydawał się dla nikogo szczególnie istotną przeszkodą. W końcu, cytując szefa, magia to magia.

A figę.

W ciągu zaledwie dwóch godzin wstępnego treningu dziewczyna zdążyła zamoczyć sobie włosy i przód tuniki lodowatą wodą z jeziora Laogai, a jej próby utrzymania w powietrzu niedużej kuli płynu spełzły na niczym.

– A co było źle, _sifu_ Sang Ji? – warknęła na niego.

Dodatkowo najwyraźniej zdążyła też uznać, że serdecznie go nie znosi.

Oboje stali po kolana w wodzie i choć dzień jak na jesień był dość ciepły, agent wyraźnie czuł, jak zimno wkrada się do jego ciała i przeszywa go aż do kości. Jezioro Laogai nie nadawało się zbytnio do kąpieli przy takiej temperaturze wody.

– Przede wszystkim to – odpowiedział, siląc się na spokój – że nie jesteś w stanie kontrolować nawet takiej ilości wody, która zmieściłaby się w średnim garnku.

Cierpliwość. Liang wspomniał kiedyś, że uważa go za cierpliwego człowieka. I pewnie przez większość swojego życia taki właśnie był. Ale jak miał uczyć czegoś, o czym nie ma pojęcia? I to w dodatku kogoś, kto wcale nie chce się uczyć?

– Potrafię – dziewczyna wyraźnie straciła swoją cierpliwość już dawno temu. – Robię to codziennie od lat!

– Jakoś przed chwilą nie było widać.

Nie wymagał od niej zbyt wiele. Miała tylko uformować niedużą kulę z wody i podrzucić ją do góry. Ćwiczenie byłoby wprost banalne, gdyby wodę zastąpić skałą; każde dziecko zaczynało właśnie od tego. Potem odłamkowi pozwalało się swobodnie opaść z powrotem na miejsce i po kłopocie.

Nini spróbowała jeszcze raz. Zaczęła wykonywać rękami dziwne koliste ruchy i niewielka ilość wody uniosła się znad powierzchni jeziora jak szybko rosnący grzyb. Sang Ji zaczął już mieć nadzieję, że w końcu, po dwóch koszmarnych godzinach, ćwiczenie wreszcie się uda. Niestety, kiedy tylko dziewczyna spróbowała oddzielić swoją porcję wody od całej reszty i uformować kulę, coś poszło nie tak. Wodny grzybek przestał współpracować i z wielkim pluskiem powrócił do jeziora, ochlapując przy okazji nie tylko Nini, ale i jego.

– Faktycznie świetnie ci poszło.

Sang Ji zaczął niezdarnie człapać w kierunku brzegu. Dziewczyna zmieszała się lekko. Szła obok niego ze zwieszoną głową.

– Woda nie działa tak, jak ci się wydaje – spróbowała wyjaśnić. Ociekająca wodą nie wyglądała szczególnie przekonująco. – Nie da się jej w ten sposób zmusić do współpracy. Nie utrzymam jej w bezruchu.

– Dojdziemy do tego. Jakoś. Na dzisiaj już dość.

Agent usadowił się na porośniętym trawą brzegu. Miał zamiar spokojnie zaczekać, aż słońce i wiatr wysuszą dół jego szaty. Nini usiadła obok niego i zaczęła usuwać wodę ze spódnicy przy pomocy magii, przypadkiem odsłaniając przy tym zaróżowione z zimna kostki.

– Więc... jak właściwie wygląda życie na biegunie? – spytał, odwracając wzrok. – Naprawdę nikt was tam nie uczy tkania?

– Chłopcy uczą się tkania, a dziewczęta uzdrawiania. Podział zawsze tak wyglądał – odpowiedziała. – A poza tym życie jest bardzo podobne. Mamy tylko więcej śniegu.

– I nikt nie protestuje? Mam na myśli ten podział.

– Czasami – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Kyoshi protestowała i zakazano jej przebywania w naszym mieście. Podobno nigdy już nie kontaktowała się z Północą. Czasem nasi ludzie też odchodzą, jeżeli tradycje im się nie podobają. Nie wiem, dokąd idą. Pewnie na Biegun Południowy.

Jezioro Laogai może i nie było ciekawszym obiektem obserwacji niż Nini, ale na pewno dużo bezpieczniejszym. Łatwiej mu się z dziewczyną rozmawiało, kiedy nie musiał na nią patrzeć. Sang Ji mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że uda im się nawiązać nić porozumienia, tak niezbędną do ich planu schwytania Artysty. Słyszał plotki, że Liang odniósł już na tym polu niemały sukces.

– A ty? Dlaczego ty odeszłaś? – spytał ostrożnie.

– Chciałam się nauczyć innych technik leczenia. W mojej części świata prawie wcale nie ma ziół. Musiałam wyjechać, żeby się tego nauczyć.

Odpowiedź brzmiała przeraźliwie pusto i nienaturalnie. Jak coś, czego dziewczyna wyuczyła się na pamięć, albo w co bardzo chciała uwierzyć. Sang Ji zaklął w duchu. Do tego nieszczęsnego zaufania było jeszcze daleko.

Oboje milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Dziewczyna położyła się na trawie i przymknęła oczy. Słońce tańczyło na jej przemoczonych włosach, przeglądało się w każdej zabłąkanej kropli wody. Sang Ji nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać pod ziemię. Świeże powietrze dobrze mu robiło.

– Pełnia się zbliża – głos Nini przywodził na myśl ciche mruczenie.

– Skąd wiesz? – spytał szeptem. Sam nie wiedział czemu.

– Czuję – odpowiedziała równie cicho jak przedtem. – Kiedy księżyca przybywa, woda głośniej woła. A w czasie pełni czuję każdą kroplę, każdy płyn, do którego się zbliżę. Magia wody pochodzi od Księżyca. Im jest większy, tym więcej mag może osiągnąć.

– Myślisz, że łatwiej by ci było ćwiczyć w czasie pełni?

Jakiś cień, jakby grymas bólu, pojawił się na chwilę na jej twarzy. Otworzyła oczy i natychmiast się podniosła.

– Nie – odpowiedziała szorstko. – Na pewno nie.

Nie spojrzała już na niego ani razu, kazała się za to natychmiast odstawić pod ziemię. Twierdziła, że czeka na nią pacjent. Sang Ji wiedział doskonale, że agent Li Yuan nie potrzebuje stałej opieki. Jego jedynym problemem było teraz wykombinowanie, jak utkać sobie wygodną protezę. Jedno sformułowanie, którego dziewczyna użyła, nie pozwoliło jednak Sang Ji skomentować tego oczywistego wykrętu. Utkwiło mu w głowie i zdawało się wybrzmiewać wciąż i wciąż jak jakiś makabryczny akompaniament dla jego zbłąkanych myśli.

Każdą kroplę wody. Każdy płyn.

Ukryty właz jęknął przeraźliwie i dziewczyna natychmiast zaczęła schodzić na dół po chybotliwej drabince. Sang Ji podążał tuż za nią. Nie miał pojęcia, jak dalece prawdziwe była deklaracje Nini o mocy magii wody. Może mogła tkać łzy na policzkach zapłakanego dziecka? A może wodę wypełniającą rośliny? A może...? Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Kiedy już dotarli na dół, zerknął na nią ukradkiem. Nagle historia o tradycjach Północnego Plemienia Wody przestała brzmieć tak wiarygodnie. Magia wody, zwłaszcza w czasie pełni, wyglądała na śmiertelnie niebezpieczną. Znacznie bardziej, niż mogłoby się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać. Nie wierzył, by ludzie dobrowolnie odsuwali od tak potężnej broni połowę swojej populacji. Na pewno nie bez powodu.

Sang Ji miał tylko nadzieję, że Nini nie kłamie. I że nie jest ich nieuchwytnym Artystą. Ostatecznie rekrut nie obserwował jej przez całą dobę. W nocy mogła robić w zasadzie cokolwiek, w dodatku bez wiedzy Dai Li. Ta teoria nadal wymagała, by Nini miała wspólnika w Górnym Pierścieniu. Ona sama nie miała dostępu do tego rejonu.

* * *

– Witajcie w Ba Sing Se! – wyrecytowały Joo Dee znudzonym chórem. – Mam na imię Joo Dee.

Dla Xiaodana brzmiały w porządku, ale Huang Fu tylko westchnął.

– Jest źle – poinformował. – Czemu one brzmią tak, jakby chciały iść gdzie indziej? One nie mogą tak brzmieć, Xiao! Mają być entuzjastyczne.

Xiaodan bardzo chciał Reedukatorowi powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie może sobie wsadzić swój entuzjazm. Ale nie wypadało. Poza tym wyleciałby z roboty, bo Huang był raczej ważny. No i jego szanse na ponowne spotkanie Hwa Mei spadłyby dość drastycznie. Dlatego poprzestał na nieokreślonym wzruszeniu ramionami.

– Może są głodne? – zaryzykował.

– Nie bądź śmieszny, Xiao! Jadły godzinę temu. Zamień się ze mną miejscami. Pokażę ci, jak to się powinno robić.

Huang Fu stanął tuż przed trzema Joo Dee, które mieli razem szkolić. Xiaodan zajął jego poprzednie miejsce i natychmiast na nos spadła mu jakaś zabłąkana kropla wody. Starszy agent uśmiechnął się szeroko do swoich… dzieł i radośnie wyrecytował ten sam krótki frazes. Joo Dee powtórzyły wszystko idealnie, skopiowały nawet jego mimikę. Na ich twarzach uśmiechy wyglądały jak przerażające karnawałowe maski.

– I jak ci się podobało?

– Trochę przerażające – odpowiedział szczerze. – Jak jakieś maszyny. Turyści się ich przestraszą.

Huang Fu wyraźnie się zasępił.

– Tak sądzisz?

– Jestem pewien! – wykrzyknął Xiaodan. – One są jak kukiełki albo żywe trupy, albo sam nie wiem co. Jakby nikogo tam nie było w środku…

Huang zaklął szpetnie.

– Masz rację – przyznał po chwili. – Musisz mi pomóc wymyślić coś, żeby złagodzić ten efekt.

Kolejna kropla spadła mu na nos. Najchętniej wyszedłby na zewnątrz i zaczął sprawdzać, gdzie został kupiony wisiorek ze sprawy Weia. Ale nie mógł. Huang Fu zażyczył sobie asystenta i z jakiegoś kompletnie szalonego powodu wybrał właśnie Xiaodana.

– No chodź, Xiao! – Huang najwyraźniej już szedł w stronę swojej pracowni, biblioteczki czy czego tam. – Mamy masę pracy.

Xiaodan też zaklął. Zapowiadał się długi dzień.

Joo Dee powtórzyły za nim tym swoim koszmarnym, beznamiętnym chórem.

* * *

Górny Pierścień w porze obiadu wyglądał trochę jak miasto duchów. Wszyscy bogacze siedzieli albo w domach, albo w eleganckich restauracjach i jedli posiłki tak nieprzyzwoicie drogie, że za jeden można by nakarmić całą masę głodnych dzieciaków. Drogie sklepy jubilerskie, butiki i galerie sztuki świeciły pustkami. Siedzieli w nich zblazowani, znudzeni życiem właściciele. Po ulicach snuły się grupy nastolatków z zamożnych domów albo rodziny urzędnicze, które na działkę w tej części miasta pracowały przez pokolenia. Rabatki kwiatowe wyglądały, jakby ktoś namalował je od linijki. Woda w fontannach mieniła się w słońcu wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Nawet kostka brukowa świeciła się jak psu jajca.

Wei nie znosił łazić po Górnym. Ale czasem robota wymagała od człowieka poświęceń. Dlatego popylał od rana po dzielnicy uprzywilejowanych, niosąc pod pachą zawiniątko z żółtą kiecką, w której znaleźli Ngaia. Dzieciakowi i tak by się w grobie nie przydała, a tak może uda się znaleźć sklep, z którego ta szmatka pochodziła. Sang Ji uparł się, żeby to sprawdzić, mimo że mieli opracowany plan z przynętą, co Weiowi wydawało się kompletną stratą czasu.

Jak dotąd żaden krawiec nie przyznał się do kiecki. Wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że takiego paskudztwa dla mas na pewno by nie uszyli. Ale Wei wiedział swoje. Jedwab to nie był materiał, z którego szyło się _dla mas_. Masy chodziły poowijane w len, wełnę i ewentualnie jakieś skóry. Jedyne, co mu jeszcze przychodziło do głowy, to sprawdzenie butików, które jak na tę część miasta były dość tanie. Tych samych, w których z reguły ubierały się żony wiecznie zapracowanych urzędników.

Jeden z takich przybytków znajdował się tuż przy murze dzielącym Górny i Środkowy Pierścień. Wei wszedł do środka. Kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi, nad jego głową zadzwonił mały dzwoneczek, natychmiast sprowadzając z zaplecza pulchną, dość zachowawczo umalowaną ekspedientkę.

– W czym mogę panu pomóc? – spytała.

Miała niski, chropowaty głos, który natychmiast kazał mu skupić uwagę na jej słowach. Brzmiała jak ktoś, kto przywykł do bycia słuchanym. Rzadko spotykał takie kobiety, zwłaszcza w tej części miasta.

– Wie pani, głupia sprawa – zaczął, udając zażenowanie. – Skaleczyłem się rano przy goleniu i niechcący zachlapałem ulubioną suknię żony krwią. Podobno to się nie spierze…

Urwał, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. Kobieta wyraźnie spochmurniała.

– Sprać to się może i spierze – powiedziała – ale materiał pan przy tym zniszczy. Tylko nadal nie wiem, jak mogłabym w tej sytuacji pomóc.

– No tak, oczywiście – Wei znów podjął swoją opowieść, jakby na powrót znalazł tę myśl, która uciekła mu chwilę wcześniej. – Jestem prawie pewien, że żona kupiła tę suknię u pani. Pomyślałem, że sprawię jej identyczną i zamienię z tą, którą zniszczyłem, zanim wszystko się wyda.

Ekspedientka spojrzała na niego znacznie przychylniej. Nawet uśmiechnęła się do niego odrobinę.

– Rozumiem, że suknia jest w tym zawiniątku? – zapytała.

– Tak, tak. – Wręczył kobiecie swoją paczuszkę. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze takie macie.

Kobieta zręcznie odwinęła papier i rozłożyła sukienkę na kontuarze. Przyjrzała się uważnie mankietom i haftom, jakby na podstawie wzorów potrafiła ocenić, ile dokładnie takich samych sukienek ma na stanie.

– Faktycznie, dobrze pan trafił – powiedziała po chwili namysłu. – To mój produkt. Ale niestety dość stary, sprzed pięciu sezonów. Nie mam już tego modelu w sklepie, ale mogę spróbować zamówić dla pana jedną sztukę. Nie powinno to drogo wynieść.

– Byłbym zobowiązany, proszę pani. Żona naprawdę bardzo lubi tę suknię.

– Powinna być gotowa na przyszły tydzień, o ile mój dostawca wciąż ma ten materiał. Proszę przyjść jutro, będę miała dokładny termin i cenę.

– Dziękuję pani bardzo!

Wei drżącymi rękami zawinął kieckę z powrotem w papier i wyszedł na ulicę. Suknia okazała się ślepym zaułkiem. Ktoś po prostu wywlekał zapomniane ciuchy z szafy jakiejś bogatej paniusi. Podpytanie córek i żon ze wszystkich urzędniczych domów, czy aby nie zniknęły im stare kiecki, było planem idiotycznym i mało dyskretnym. Tak jak świecidełka, ubrania nigdzie ich nie zaprowadziły. Pozostawało tylko spokojnie poczekać i użyć znachorki jako wabika. Nie mieli innego wyjścia.


	11. Oblężenie, dzień 40

W nagłym akcie frustracji Sang Ji kopnął jakiś całkowicie niewinny kamyk. Hałaśliwe cholerstwo potoczyło się beztrosko po chodniku, mając totalnie gdzieś cały szum, który wywołało. Upierdliwe stukanie rozbudziło jakiegoś szkodnika w mijanej przez nich bocznej uliczce i durne bydlę zaczęło przeraźliwie piszczeć. Wei westchnął przeciągle. Przyjaciel czasem miewał takie bardziej wybuchowe momenty.

– I pomyśleć, że mogłem teraz siedzieć u Huanga i grać w Pai Sho.

Sang Ji zrobił taką minę, jaką zawsze robił kiedy _przeklinał w duchu_. Jaki sens miało przeklinanie bez faktycznego wykrzykiwania bluzgów, Wei nie miał pojęcia. Jego w każdym razie w żaden sposób nie uspokajało, więc nie miał zamiaru się ograniczać. Niższy Pierścień i tak już słyszał więcej niż on sam byłby w stanie odtworzyć. A już zwłaszcza w nocy.

– A może być się do ciężkiej cholery uspokoił, co? – warknął. – To jest patrol, a nie spacerek!

Kumpel spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

– Po prostu to jest bez sensu – wymamrotał. – Jaką mamy szansę na złapanie tego świra na gorącym uczynku?

Wei już chciał skomentować, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Dosłownie. Zabolało, jakby mu Koh twarz ukradł, ale mimo wszystko warto było się czasem zamknąć. Ostatecznie Sang Ji nie jest typem, który często mówi o tym, jak się czuje. Nigdy się nie skarży, nie marudzi. Zawsze brnie naprzód jak dzielny mały żołnierzyk i udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku. Z reguły siedzi cicho i pozwala człowiekowi się wygadać i wykrzyczeć, a w pewnym momencie nawet zapominasz, że on nadal słucha. Czasem Wei ma wrażenie, że Sang Ji tak naprawdę wcale nie istnieje, taki jest dziwacznie mdły i nijaki.

A w innych momentach tak bardzo wkręca się w jedną sprawę, że zapomina o całej masie innej roboty.

– Nikt się nie spodziewa, że dorwiemy Artystę na nocnym patrolu, stary – powiedział kumplowi. – Zresztą to też i nie jest nasza jedyna robota. Teraz mamy się skupić na ogarnięciu, czy Naród Ognia nie wysyła nikogo na przeszpiegi. No i czy się menele nie kręcą po ulicach.

Sang Ji nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Powinniśmy się zajmować śledztwem. Przecież w mieście giną niewinni ludzie, Wei.

Wei prychnął pogardliwie. Niewinnymi to ich raczej nie powinien nazywać. O dziewczynie z kwiatami nie wiedział zbyt wiele, ale dwie pierwsze panienki były dziwkami, nawet niezbyt ekskluzywnymi. Cholera, nawet Ngai dorabiał sobie zwijając sakiewki nieuważnym przechodniom ze Środkowego. Ale w gruncie rzeczy Sang Ji miał rację. Ginęli ludzie. I jeżeli wierzyć na słowo Brodaczowi z Królowej, motłoch zaczynał powoli marudzić. Dai Li starali się zatrzeć wszystkie ślady i zabójstwa miały pozostać ściśle tajne, więc pewnie wiedzieli o nich w zasadzie wszyscy z Niższego. Wieści wędrowały z ust do ust szybciej niż pustynny wiatr i tylko cudem wciąż pozostawały za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Lada moment ludzie się wściekną i nawet pieprzony królewski ślub nie odwróciłby ich uwagi od tego, że ktoś przelewa krew w najgorszych dzielnicach miasta.

A jak Brodacz mówił takie rzeczy, to się nigdy nie mylił. Rebelia poważnie zaszkodziłaby jego interesom.

Noc była niespokojna. Szczury latały po zaułkach jak wściekłe i robiły przeraźliwy hurgot. Wei nie znosił szczurów. Pamiętał z dzieciństwa ich obrzydliwy, zatęchły smak, którego nawet długie gotowanie nie mogło usunąć. Żywe okazy wkurzały go jeszcze bardziej właśnie dlatego, że były żywe. A kiedy szalały tak, jak teraz, zawsze coś złego działo się w okolicy.

Sang Ji chwycił go nagle za ramię.

– Coś słyszałem – syknął. – Tam.

 _Tam_ było zapuszczoną boczną uliczką między rzeźnikiem i herbaciarnią, dosłownie kilka kroków przed nimi. Powoli Wei zaczął się podkradać do węgła herbaciarni. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że jego partner jest tuż za nim. Praktycznie czuł na karku jego miarowy, choć nieco szybszy niż zwykle, oddech. Ostrożnie, starając się stąpać możliwie jak najciszej, zajrzał do podejrzanej uliczki. I szlag go jasny trafił. Zobaczył ciemną postać klęczącą na ziemi, pochyloną nad czymś dużym, zdecydowanie workowatym z wyglądu. Dyskrecja w tym przypadku mogła pójść się powiesić.

– Te! Siepacz! – zawołał. – Nie ruszaj się!

Oczywiście, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, klęcząca postać nie posłuchała. Zamiast tego wstała i puściła się biegiem w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, z którego Wei już truchtał w jej stronę. Nie tracąc ani chwili, obaj z Sang Ji posłali za uciekinierem rękawice i kilka pomniejszych skał, ale skubaniec jakimś cudem zdołał ich zręcznie uniknąć. Był dobry.

– Zostań tu i pilnuj trupa! – zawołał Wei, nie zatrzymując się. – Ja biegnę za Artystą.

Nie musiał sprawdzać. Był absolutnie pewien, że tajemniczy workowaty kształt to tak naprawdę kolejny trup. Widać szczęście wreszcie zaczynało im dopisywać. Jeżeli można coś takiego nazwać szczęściem. Sang Ji na pewno się ucieszy, że nie będą jednak musieli użyć znachorki jako przynęty. Jakoś zawsze przy takich operacjach był uprzejmie smutny.

Cel kluczył na oślep bocznymi uliczkami; leciał jak wściekły, co chwila zmieniając kierunek. Wei biegł tuż za nim, a w całym tym zamieszaniu zapomniał uformować nowe rękawiczki. Skubaniec nigdy nie biegł w jednym kierunku dłużej niż to było konieczne. Wei nie miał pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze zdoła nadążyć za uciekającym. Zaczynał już czuć irytujące kłucie w boku.

Skręcili w lewo w miejscu, gdzie za dnia stoi obskurny stragan z rybami, i wylądowali w ślepej uliczce, przy murze oddzielającym Niższy Pierścień od lepszych części miasta. Najwyraźniej Artysta nie znał Niższego tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało. Wei skorzystał z okazji i oparł się dłońmi o ścianę budynku. Wątpił, żeby właściciele mieli mu za złe dziury, które musiał zrobić. W końcu i tak było ich już dość sporo.

– Nie masz dokąd uciec! – zawołał. – Poddaj się!

Artysta nie zareagował. Z całej siły uderzył pięścią w mur miejski i bezczelnie utkał sobie tunel, w którym zniknął tak szybko, że zziajany Wei nie zdążył w porę zareagować. Stworzone naprędce przejście zamknęło się z hukiem, równie szybko jak się pojawiło.

– A żeby mu Koh ryj opierdzielił! – wściekł się Wei. – Takich rzeczy się _nie robi_.

Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem, był padnięty po kilkugodzinnym patrolu i tym cholernym biegu. Nie miał już siły, żeby skopiować sztuczkę z tunelem. Ryzyko, że cały mur zwali mu się na łeb, było stanowczo zbyt duże. Ale nie będzie żaden patałach zabijał ludzi w jego mieście.

Utkanie platformy pod stopami, która mogła go wynieść ku górze, było znacznie prostsze niż zrobienie tunelu w murze. No i Wei mógł spokojnie biec górą bez strachu, że Artysta go zauważy.

Chwilę zajęło mu wypatrzenie ciemnej postaci, za którą biegł taki kawał drogi. Facet szedł sobie spokojnie wzdłuż muru, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Ewidentnie był bardzo pewny siebie albo bardzo głupi, bo ani razu nie sprawdził, czy aby ktoś za nim nie lezie. Na szczęście nigdzie nie skręcił. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami jednej z tańszych kamienic, które wyrastały wprost z muru jak grzyby, i beztrosko otworzył sobie drzwi kluczem. Zanim zniknął we wnętrzu budynku, Wei zauważył kilka szczegółów. Długi warkocz i sylwetkę prostą jak kij od szczotki, dwie cechy charakterystyczne każdego agenta Dai Li. O ile warkocz mógł wskazywać w zasadzie jakiegokolwiek urzędnika, o tyle specyficzna postawa była nie do podrobienia. Z tego, co Wei wiedział, tylko jeden agent mieszkał w najbiedniejszej części Środkowego, przy samiuteńkim murze. W dodatku z mamusią i tabunem sióstr. Xiaodan.

– Że gnida, to zawsze wiedziałem – mruknął Wei, złażąc z muru. – Ale żeby zaraz morderca?

Wyglądało na to, że Xiao nie tylko wykradał szefowi dowody i grzebał w jego rzeczach. W ciągu jednej nocy awansował z upierdliwego nadgorliwca na niechlubną pozycję podejrzanego.

* * *

Czyli jednak Sang Ji miał rację. Lepiej by na tym wyszli, gdyby poszli do Huanga i zagrali w Pai Sho z nim i jego żoną. Przynajmniej mogliby wciąż udawać, że nie ma podejrzanego wśród Dai Li.

Do pełni została już tylko jedna noc i Nini za nic nie mogła zasnąć. Czuła jezioro nad swoją głową jak jakiś nieprawdopodobny ciężar, który lada chwila wszystko przygniecie. Od zachodu słońca próbowała się czymś zająć, skupić na czymś uwagę. Miała ochotę zrobić coś na drutach. Zdecydowanie przydałoby się kilka ciepłych koców. Niestety ani w samej lecznicy, ani w swojej kwaterze nie znalazła włóczki. Z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczęła przeglądać książki i notatki, które zostały po jej poprzedniku. Zanim się spostrzegła, zrobiło się potwornie późno. Nie miała pojęcia, która jest godzina, kiedy poczuła, że księżyc wreszcie zachodzi. Energia powoli ją opuszczała i miała nadzieję, że uda jej się zasnąć chociaż na kilka godzin, zanim ktoś będzie jej potrzebował.

Powoli już zapadała w sen, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Z początku chciała je zignorować, ale ktokolwiek pukał, był bardzo zdeterminowany, bo już po krótkiej chwili pukanie przeszło w desperackie łomotanie. Nini praktycznie sturlała się z łóżka i poczłapała do drzwi, przecierając zmęczone oczy.

W jej progu stał Sang Ji, jej gburowaty nauczyciel, z elegancką kobietą na rękach.

– Coś się stało? – Nini starała się powstrzymać ziewnięcie.

– Tak – agent prawie pobiegł w kierunku lecznicy. – Pospiesz się.

Po drodze Nini nie miała okazji dokładnie przyjrzeć się chorej. Jej strój wydawał się dziwnie znajomy, ale mocny wieczorowy makijaż nie pozwalał dziewczynie przyporządkować twarzy do kogoś, kogo mogła wcześniej znać. W zielonkawym półmroku podziemnego korytarza jej dłonie przybrały niezdrowy odcień, ale w takim świetle to mogło znaczyć właściwie cokolwiek.

Na szczęście w infirmerii miała do dyspozycji tyle świecących kryształów i zwyczajnych świeczek, ilu tylko sobie zażyczyła. Kazała Sang Ji ułożyć chorą na jakimś wolnym łóżku, a sama zabrała się za doświetlanie lecznicy. Jej jedyny pacjent poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim łóżku, ale na szczęście się nie obudził.

Jedno spojrzenie na kobietę wystarczyło, by stwierdzić, że żaden uzdrowiciel nie jest już w stanie jej pomóc. Dłonie, na które wcześniej zwróciła uwagę, były prawie całkiem białe. Tylko końcówki palców przybrały okropny czerwonawy odcień. Mimo że nic ich już nie podtrzymywało, ręce kobiety zastygły w dziwnych, nienaturalnych pozycjach. Na domiar złego kopertowy dekolt sukni nie miał najmniejszych szans zasłonić poprzecznego cięcia, które rozciągało się na szyi kobiety w makabrycznej parodii uśmiechu.

Nini starała się nie patrzeć na Sang Ji.

– Nie żyje już od kilku godzin – powiedziała.

– Wiem, że nie żyje – agent był wyraźnie podenerwowany. Pierwszy raz patrzył prosto na nią zamiast na jakiś punkt kawałek dalej. – Obejrzyj ją. Chcę wiedzieć więcej. Kiedy dokładnie umarła. Co się z nią potem działo. Wszystko, co możesz mi powiedzieć.

Nini chwyciła nożyczki i bez żalu zaczęła rozcinać delikatny materiał sukienki. Nie miała zamiaru bawić się w ostrożne zdejmowanie kobiecie ubrania. Agentowi najwyraźniej zależało na czasie.

– Zmarła niedawno – informowała podczas oględzin. – Ale nie wcześniej niż jakieś dwie, może trzy godziny temu.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Mięśnie jeszcze całkiem nie zesztywniały, ale już im do tego niewiele brakuje. Poza tym spójrz na jej dłoń.

– Co z nią?

– Ma czerwone palce – pokazała mu przebarwienia na pomarszczonej skórze. Kobieta najwyraźniej nie należała do najmłodszych. – Krew do nich spłynęła. Pewnie kiedy ją tu niosłeś.

Sang Ji pochylił się nad dłonią kobiety i ostrożnie uniósł ją do światła. Obrócił ją kilka razy, to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, jakby starał się zapamiętać nietypowy układ krwawych nacieków.

– Gdzie tu masz coś do pisania? – spytał. – Muszę to wszystko zanotować, zanim pozapominam.

Nini wysłała go do kantorka, w którym powinny się gdzieś walać czyste skrawki papieru. W międzyczasie zdołała się w końcu uporać z suknią. Rozprostowała porozcinany materiał najlepiej jak potrafiła i zaczęła szukać innych wskazówek, które mogłyby się okazać przydatne. Czuła wyraźnie, że o czymś zapomniała. Czegoś jej brakowało. Delikatnie musnęła koniuszkami palców sino-bladą skórę tuż przy ranie na szyi.

I wtedy do niej dotarło.

– Ktoś ją wykąpał! – zawołała.

Sang Ji pojawił się przy niej niemal natychmiast, z ogryzkiem ołówka w ustach i naręczem kartek.

– Czemu tak uważasz?

– Nie ma śladów krwi na skórze – odpowiedziała rzeczowo. – Poza tym jej bielizna też byłaby brudna. No wiesz, mięśnie po śmierci się rozluźniają. Ktoś musiał umyć i przebrać ciało.

Sang Ji pospiesznie wszystko notował.

– Coś jeszcze? – spytał.

– Myślę, że to nie była kąpiel. Raczej ktoś po prostu umył ją mokrą szmatką czy czymś takim. Ale musiałabym zrobić dokładniejsze oględziny, żeby stwierdzić to na pewno. Rozebrać ją do reszty i dokładnie obejrzeć.

– Nie musisz, to nie jest aż takie ważne – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niej. Zaraz też wydał kolejne polecenie. – Zmyj ten makijaż. Może jakoś ją zidentyfikujemy.

– Dobrze – poszła w stronę kantorka po miskę z wodą i myjkę. – Ale Sang Ji… Powiesz mi, o co tu chodzi?

– Później – obiecał. – Muszę złożyć raport.

Nini przygryzła dolną wargę. Martwiła się. Jeszcze kiedy pracowała w Niższym Pierścieniu, słyszała, że kilka osób po prostu zniknęło bez śladu. A teraz to.

– Ale do świtu jeszcze daleko. Pan Guotin na pewno wciąż śpi…

– Później, Nini – uciął. – To zbyt ważne. Nie mogę czekać, aż dowódca wstanie. Będę go musiał obudzić.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym stuknięciem i Nini została praktycznie sam na sam z ciałem. Jedynie odgłos oddechu śpiącego pacjenta przypominał jej, że poza nią i martwą kobietą w lecznicy znajduje się ktoś jeszcze. Zanim zabrała się do zmywania grubej warstwy makijażu z twarzy kobiety, podeszła do Li Yuana i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Mężczyzna przebudził się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią poirytowany.

– Co? – wybełkotał. – Chcę spać. Miałem fantastyczny sen…

Nini bez przekonania uniosła kąciki ust w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

– Mógłbyś się mimo wszystko rozbudzić? – poprosiła. – Muszę się zająć zmarłą, a nie chcę być przy tym sama.

Li Yuan podniósł się z materaca. W jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka przytomności, z której wcześniej okradł je sen.

– Jasne, królewno. Nikt nie chce siedzieć sam z trupem.

Nini odetchnęła z ulgą. Atmosfera stała się odrobinę mniej przytłaczająca. Najchętniej wyniosłaby martwą kobietę ze swojej lecznicy, ale nie bardzo było gdzie. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Dai Li mają jakieś pomieszczenie specjalnie do takich celów. Postanowiła poprosić o jego wydzielenie. Poczułaby się lepiej, gdyby mogła chociaż otworzyć okno. Ale okien pod ziemią oczywiście nie było. Zajęła się więc tym, co mogła zrobić. Zmyła kobiecie makijaż i nałożyła jej jedną z prostych, szarych tunik przeznaczonych dla pacjentów. Ubranie było co prawda trochę za duże, ale przynajmniej zmarła nie leżała w samej bieliźnie. No i raczej nie będzie się już martwiła o swój strój.

Li Yuan podszedł do zajętego przez zmarłą łóżka.

– Niech to szlag! – mruknął. – Jeszcze jedna?

Nini natychmiast przerwała swoją pracę i odwróciła się do niego.

– Jak to? To to nie jest pierwsze ciało?

– Chyba już piąte – odpowiedział, nie patrząc w jej stronę. – Jakiś wariat atakuje ludzi w Niższym. Najpierw przysyła prezenty, potem zabija i przebiera jak na bal. Wszystko to razem jest potwornie obrzydliwe. Oczywiście ja ci nic nie powiedziałem. Połowy tego nie powinienem nawet wiedzieć. To nie moje śledztwo, tylko Sang Ji i jego partnera.

Prezenty. Nini zadrżała na myśl o idiotycznie drogiej sukni, którą dostała trochę ponad tydzień wcześniej.

– Wiadomo, kiedy to się zaczęło?

– Jakoś na początku oblężenia.

Cała ta historia strasznie się Nini nie podobała. A poza tym nie chciała trzymać tego ciała w infirmerii dłużej niż to było absolutnie konieczne.

– Nie macie tu jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie można by ją położyć? – spytała Li Yuana.

– Przecież leży – stwierdził sucho.

– Ale gdzieś... osobno. Zmarli nie powinni leżeć z żywymi. To niebezpieczne. Niezdrowe.

– Szef przyjdzie rano i powie, co dalej. Póki co po prostu ją czymś przykryj.

Nini skinęła głową. Przykryła ciało prześcieradłem i starannie wymyła ręce.

– Gotowe. Możemy już iść.

– Iść? – zdziwił się Li Yuan. – Gdzie mam niby iść bez nogi?

– Do siebie, oczywiście – odpowiedziała. – Ja ci już nic więcej nie pomogę. Poza tym nie będziesz spał ze zwłokami.

Li Yuan westchnął teatralnie.

– A co mi się może stać? – spytał. – Zarażę się martwością?

Ale mimo wszystko jej posłuchał. Kiedy zamykała lecznicę na klucz widziała kątem oka, jak agent kuśtyka przy ścianie w stronę swojej kwatery. Uparł się, że nie chce jej pomocy i sam dojdzie na miejsce. Nini patrzyła za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, żeby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że agent na pewno sobie poradzi. Potem zniknęła we własnym pokoiku, żeby wreszcie chwilę się zdrzemnąć.

* * *

Kiedy Wei, cały zaaferowany nowym odkryciem, przybiegł do gabinetu dowódcy, spodziewał się, że stary będzie chrapał w najlepsze. W końcu godzina była jeszcze dość przebrzydła. Nikt normalny nie wstaje _tak bardzo_ przed świtem. Ale nie tylko zastał staruszka w pełni rozbudzonego. Skubaniec na niego czekał! Czekał konkretnie na jego raport, którego jeszcze nawet nie zaczął pisać, bo zwykle takimi rzeczami zajmuje się Sang Ji. Nie miał teraz kartki, od której szef mógłby zacząć, więc musiał mu wszystko dokładnie opowiedzieć. Na trzeźwo. Powinni mu płacić więcej za takie noce, jasna ich mać.

– I wtedy zobaczyłem, że to agent Xiaodan – zakończył.

Guotin, trzeba to staruszkowi przyznać, nie parsknął śmiechem natychmiast. Najpierw pochylił się do przodu na swoim kretyńskim kamiennym krześle i uważnie spojrzał Weiowi w oczy.

– Idiota.

I tyle. Wei nawet nie wiedział, czy chodzi mu o niego, czy o Xiao. Chociaż z drugiej strony mogło mu chodzić o nich obu.

Stary podsunął mu raport. Nie jego własny oczywiście, ale na pewno w miarę aktualny. Wei bez trudu rozpoznał staranne, trochę kanciaste pismo Sang Ji. Zaczął czytać. Potem przeskoczył pół strony tego, co sam przed chwilą powiedział i przeszedł do istotnej części.

– _Konsultacja z naczelnym znachorem pozwoliła ustalić czas śmierci na okolice północy_? – przeczytał na głos ze zdziwieniem. – A skąd ona to niby może wiedzieć?

– Czytaj dalej – ponaglił go szef. Ostatnio jakoś chętniej się odzywał.

Wei posłusznie wrócił do lektury. Sang Ji jak nigdy wcześniej przyłożył się do pozbawienia swojego raportu jakichkolwiek cech indywidualności. Serio, ten facet naprawdę zaczynał robić sztukę z bycia nijakim. Z niesamowitą pieczołowitością opisywał, jakich dokładnie argumentów ich nowa uzdrowicielka użyła, żeby poprzeć swoją teorię. Wszystko to razem, to całe zesztywnienie mięśni i krwiste plamy, tworzyło dość obrzydliwy obraz. Znacznie obrzydliwszy niż faktyczny trup, którego jego partner musiał przytachać do bazy w środku nocy. Ale tekst był napisany tak, jakby Sang Ji w ogóle się nie przejął. Jakby pisząc, nie czuł, że chyba zaraz zwróci obiad.

– Obrzydliwe, szefie. Zwłaszcza ta uwaga, że Sang Ji widział już gdzieś tę kieckę, w której było ciało. – Wei odłożył raport na biurko. – Ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że widziałem Xiao... znaczy agenta Xiaodana pochylonego nad tru... nad zwłokami. Jaki on miał interes, żeby przy nich klęczeć? I znowu nie wiemy, kto to jest ta ba... ofiara?

Cholera. Po winie znacznie lepiej mu się rozmawiało z szefem. Jakoś łatwiej było wtedy znaleźć wszystkie te odpowiednie słowa. I pamiętać o grzecznościach, którymi staruszek chyba i tak nie zawracał sobie zbytnio gitary. Na trzeźwo nie wiedział nawet za bardzo, jaki ma być jego następny krok.

– Co teraz, szefie? – spytał niepewnie. – _Sir_.

– Xiaodan ma służbę w Pałacu – szef wyglądał na wyjątkowo skwaszonego. – Dołączysz.

– Czyli obserwować? _Sir_?

Skinienie głowy.

– To popołudniowa zmiana, prawda? – szef zaprzeczył, więc Wei otwarcie się poskarżył. – Ale ja nocną miałem!

– Trudno – stary znów oparł się wygodnie na krześle i wskazał Weiowi drzwi. – Później się wyśpisz.

Audiencja skończona, znaczy się. Nie było sensu się kłócić. Do porannej zmiany miał jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny. Zdąży podłapać akurat tyle snu, żeby nie wyglądać tam jak coś, co wstało z trumny.

Co tam wino. Wei czuł, że potrzebna mu herbata. Czarna i tak mocna, żeby aż mu oczy wyszły na wierzch. Perspektywa ośmiu godzin spędzonych w towarzystwie Xiaodana wywoływała u niego fizyczny ból. I niemożliwe do opanowania świerzbienie lewej pięści. Biedaczka od lat nie mogła się doczekać zderzenia z nosem tego durnia.

* * *

Wbrew pozorom dużo łatwiej jest kogoś obserwować niż aktywnie chronić. Obserwacja wymaga oczywiście dyskrecji; obiekt nie może zauważyć, że jest inwigilowany. Ludzie z natury nie lubią, kiedy narusza się w ten sposób ich prywatność, choćby robiono to w najszlachetniejszych intencjach. Ochrona jest jeszcze gorsza, zwłaszcza taka, kiedy ma się z celem bezpośredni kontakt. Interakcje muszą być szczere, oparte na zaufaniu, ale jednocześnie agent nieustannie nagina prawdę. Udaje zażyłość, która tak naprawdę wcale nie musi istnieć. Poza tym musi mieć oczy dookoła głowy – w końcu zagrożenie może czaić się za każdym rogiem.

Ale Sang Ji powierzył Liangowi tak poważną misję, choć chłopak praktycznie nie miał doświadczenia. Zadaniem rekruta było strzeżenie Nini, nowego znachora Dai Li. Sang Ji i jego partner uważali, że dziewczyna może stać się ofiarą napaści, jak wiele osób w ostatnim czasie. Dlatego Liang miał jej towarzyszyć wszędzie, jeżeli tylko przyszła jej ochota opuścić okolicę jeziora Laogai.

Młody rekrut był niewypowiedzianie szczęśliwy, że jego nauczyciel i idol tak bardzo mu ufa. Sang Ji imponował mu w zasadzie od samego początku ich znajomości swoim spokojem i zdolnością niemal idealnego zlania się z otoczeniem. Pod tym względem mężczyzna był idealnym obserwatorem. Jeśli tylko chciał, potrafił perfekcyjnie zniknąć z ludzkiej świadomości. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi aż do momentu, w którym było już za późno. No i agent Sang Ji był dla Lianga znacznie milszy niż większość Dai Li.

Jak dotąd nowe zadanie nie przysparzało mu zbyt wielu trudności. Jeżeli dziewczyna gdzieś wychodziła, to głównie były to krótkie wypady na targ albo spacery po Środkowym Pierścieniu. Szczególnie upodobała sobie tam Ognistą Fontannę. Odwiedzili to miejsce kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich dni.

Ale nie dziś. Dziś Liang miał znacznie lepszy pomysł. Postanowił pokazać Nini Górny Pierścień Ba Sing Se. Kiedy jej o tym powiedział, dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – powiedziała. – Nie wyglądam chyba dość reprezentacyjnie.

– Nie bądź śmieszna! – ubrania, które jej przydzielono nie były może szczególnie wyszukane, ale wyglądała dość elegancko. – Jest dobrze.

– Ale nie mam przepustki na górę! – próbowała argumentować.

I na to miał odpowiedź. Wyciągnął odpowiedni dokument z kieszeni.

– Będzie fajnie – spróbował jeszcze. – Nie chcesz zobaczyć Muzeum Królewskiego?

Najwyraźniej groźba przegapienia tak niepowtarzalnej okazji wystarczyła, żeby ją przekonać, bo Nini zgodziła się towarzyszyć mu do Górnego Pierścienia. Liang był pewien, że tam będzie znacznie bezpieczniejsza niż w zewnętrznych partiach miasta.

Nini nie lubiła dużo mówić. Zwykle ich spacerom towarzyszyło przyjemne milczenie. Przyzwyczaił się do takiego stanu rzeczy do tego stopnia, że nagłe pytanie dziewczyny całkiem go zaskoczyło.

– Wiadomo już może, kim była ta zmarła kobieta, którą przyniósł do mnie agent Sang Ji?

Liang oczywiście wiedział o ciele, które wciąż spoczywało w infirmerii. Wszyscy agenci wiedzieli. Ale żadnemu z nich nie udało się rozpoznać kobiety, która tak na oko mogłaby być rówieśniczką dowódcy. O rozpytywaniu w mieście nie mogło być mowy. Szef nie chciał, żeby wieść o tym albo którymkolwiek innym zabójstwie rozniosła się wśród pospólstwa.

– Niestety, nic nie słyszałem – odpowiedział. A potem, chociaż od razu zapiekło go sumienie, dodał. – Ale nadal szukamy jej rodziny.

Mimo tych wszystkich rzeczy, które Dai Li robili dla dobra miasta, czasem Liang naprawdę nie znosił ich metod działania. Były momenty, w których ludzie schodzili w nich na niepokojąco daleki plan.

– Mam nadzieję, że jej krewni się znajdą – Nini mocniej uczepiła się jego ramienia. – Muszą umierać ze zmartwienia!

Górny Pierścień roił się tego dnia od spacerowiczów. Liang miał wrażenie, że całe miasto wybrało się akurat na przechadzkę. W miarę jak zbliżali się do muzeum, tłum stawał się coraz większy i brukowane alejki zaczęły przypominać tunele w mrowisku. Po drodze mignęło mu kilka znajomych twarzy – agenci w cywilnych strojach, kilku jego dawnych kolegów, którzy studiowali na Uniwersytecie…

– Kto to? – Nini wskazała mu kogoś w tłumie.

Liang wytężył wzrok. Mężczyzna, którego wskazała, uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. I chociaż był ubrany w cywilny strój, rekrut nie miał trudności z rozpoznaniem jego twarzy nawet z daleka. Agent Huang Fu nie należał do ludzi, których ciężko wyłowić wśród ciżby. U jego boku szła elegancka kobieta, bardzo przystojna, choć zdecydowanie nie piękna. Jej Liang nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Ale nietrudno było odgadnąć jej tożsamość.

– To agent Huang Fu i jego żona – wyjaśnił Nini. – Mieszkają w niedużej willi gdzieś w Górnym. Czemu pytasz?

Dziewczyna nie spuszczała wzroku z małżeństwa, śledziła ich niespieszną wędrówkę wśród pozostałych przechodniów.

– Wydawało mi się, że widzę jednego ze swoich dawnych pacjentów – odpowiedziała mu. – Ale to przecież niemożliwe, prawda? Bogacze nie bywają w biednych rejonach miasta.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy to Nini zaczęła prowadzić jego, a nie na odwrót. Jej manewry w mgnieniu oka zbliżyły ich do Huanga i jego żony na tyle, by dało się usłyszeć ich ożywioną dyskusję. A raczej ożywiony monolog agenta, którego jego towarzyszka zdawała się w ogóle nie słuchać.

Nini szarpnęła go za rękaw.

– Dzisiaj pełnia! – zawołała, starając się przekrzyczeć zgiełk. – Nie sądzisz, że Ognista Fontanna będzie w nocy pięknie wyglądać?

Liang wzruszył ramionami.

– A może chciałbyś się tam ze mną wybrać?

Chłopak nerwowo przełknął ślinę. To był jeden z takich pomysłów, które miał zgłaszać agentowi Sang Ji. W propozycji nocnego spaceru niby nie było nic podejrzanego. W końcu Liang wiedział, że Nini nie może spać w czasie pełni księżyca. Nie było powodu, by trzymać ją wtedy w zamknięciu. Ale po niższych partiach miasta szlajało się sporo nieciekawych typów.

– Nie mogę z tobą iść – skłamał. – Mam dzisiaj nocny patrol.

Liang żadnego patrolu oczywiście nie miał. Miał za to wyraźne polecenie, żeby informować o każdej niespodziewanej zmianie w planach Nini. Sang Ji powiedział mu, że w takim wypadku on sam wszystkim się zajmie. I choć świadomość, że ktoś faktycznie zajmie się dziewczyną, że nie będzie sama, dodawała mu otuchy, nie mógł się pozbyć wszechogarniającego uczucia niepokoju.

* * *

Kiedy Sang Ji w końcu odespał swoją nocną zmianę, słońce powoli chowało się za dachy okolicznych budynków. W tanim mieszkaniu, które od niedawna wynajmował do spółki z Weiem, panowała niemal zupełna cisza. Delikatne drobinki kurzu tańczyły w powietrzu i mieniły się w słońcu jak maleńkie iskry. Chyba była już najwyższa pora, żeby posprzątali.

Weia zastał w pomieszczeniu, które służyło im za kuchnię, jadalnię i pokój dzienny. Siedział przy kuchennym stole z głową odchyloną tak bardzo do tyłu, że na pewno odczuje to zaraz po przebudzeniu. Chrapał cicho. Przed nim stała filiżanka z herbatą tak mocną, że jej cierpki zapach roznosił się po całym pomieszczeniu.

Sang Ji bezdusznie potrząsnął przyjacielem, żeby go obudzić.

– Co z tobą? – jęknął Wei. – Masz pojęcie, jaki miałem koszmarny dzień?

– Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam. Spałem.

– A ja nie! Pilnowałem Xiao.

– Niby po co? – Sang Ji rozlał nienaruszoną herbatę przyjaciela do dwóch osobnych naczyń i rozcieńczył. – Znów grzebał w dowodach?

– Nie. Ale to za nim wczoraj biegłem.

Wei opowiedział mu dokładnie, co się wydarzyło poprzedniej nocy, a potem ponarzekał trochę na konieczność spędzania dnia w towarzystwie Xiaodana.

– A na koniec jeszcze dorwał mnie Liang! – zakończył oburzony. – Mówił, że znachorka chce iść w nocy do Ognistej Fontanny. Szalona jest, tyle ci powiem.

Sang Ji skrzywił się mimowolnie. Upił łyk swojej zimnej, nadal potwornie mocnej herbaty.

– Czyli to dzisiaj. Dziewczyna chyba poskładała naszą sprawę do kupy.

Jego przyjaciel roześmiał się ochryple.

– Nie wydziwiaj! – zawołał. – Co niby mogła poskładać? Przecież wiesz, że szukałem kogoś, kto rozpoznałby wisiorek Ngaia. Nic z tego. Na każdym straganie mają identyczne!

– Może rozpoznała kogoś na ulicy, jakiegoś swojego pacjenta? Ile mogła poznać osób które byłoby stać na tę jedwabną kieckę, którą jakoby dostała?

Wei wzruszył ramionami. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– A masz lepszą teorię, Wei? Nie możemy za nią nie iść. To znaczy ja nie mogę. Ty pewnie wolałbyś iść spać.

– Też powinieneś tak zrobić. Za bardzo się tą dziewczyną przejmujesz.

– Jest nam potrzebna. Gdzie znajdziemy jeszcze jednego medyka?

– Ta, pewnie. Ja w każdym razie idę spać.

Duszkiem wypił swoją herbatę, wzdrygnął się odruchowo i pomaszerował do swojej sypialni. Sang Ji został sam z myślami o sprawie, której nie rozwiązał i o dziewczynie, której być może nie zdoła ochronić. Jeżeli myślała, że poradzi sobie z Artystą, była w błędzie. Wiedział, jak tkała. Nie miała szans nawet z dzieckiem.


	12. Oblężenie, dzień 41

_Sama dała mi znak._

 _Jej pojawienie się w Górnym Pierścieniu całkiem wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Ale była tam, szła pod rękę z jednym z Dai Li jakby nigdy nic. Ciężko było ją poznać w porządnym mieszczańskim ubraniu, tylko to jej szczególne uczesanie rzucało się w oczy._

 _Moje myśli zaczęły pędzić z zawrotną prędkością. Jak? Jak ją ściągnąć z powrotem do tych koszmarnych, brudnych okolic teraz, kiedy najwyraźniej wreszcie się z nich wyrwała? Przecież nie mogę zostawić jej tutaj, w pięknym, zadbanym centrum! I najważniejsze pytanie: jak ją znajdę? Nie mogę jej śledzić. Towarzystwa, z którym jestem, nie da się tak po prostu spławić._

 _Ale sama dała mi znak._

 _Dziś pełnia, powiedziała do swojego chłopca, ale tak naprawdę do mnie. Dziś pełnia. Ognista Fontanna będzie pięknie wyglądać._

 _Zgadzam się. Woda w fontannie będzie cudna, kiedy już nabierze żywego, czerwonego odcienia._

 _Księżyc w pełni wisi nade mną, patrzy. Jest prawie tak jasny jak południowe słońce! Czuję się jak eksponat w muzeum. Jak coś, na co wszyscy patrzą. Pełne światło potwornie mnie stresuje. Ale idę dalej. Fontanna majaczy w końcu ulicy, na zrębie siedzi biała sylwetka. Białe plecy są jak drogowskaz. Podchodzę bliżej. Dziewczyna nie założyła mojego prezentu. Ale materiał tuniki, biały jak księżyc w pełni, miękko układa się na jej ramionach. Nie patrzy w moją stronę. Stopy trzyma zanurzone w misie fontanny, dłonie zajęła jakimś bezkształtnym kleksem z wody. Księżyc majaczy w jej czarnych włosach i w wodzie, którą się bawi._

 _Ależ ona będzie piękna, moja lalka._

 _Unoszę rękę. Teraz księżyc odbija się też w ostrzu noża. Uśmiecha się do mnie szyderczo ze swojego miejsca na niebie. Wyciągam lewą dłoń, by złapać dziewczynę za włosy. Musiała poczuć, że jestem, bo zamarła w bezruchu na brzegu kamiennej misy._

 _Jeden szybki ruch. Ręce wiedzą, co mają robić. Robiły to już wiele razy._

 _Ale zamiast znajomego ruchu jest tylko ból. Nie mogę się ruszyć. Lecę do tyłu, nóż wypada mi z dłoni. Podnoszę głowę i widzę błękit. Moja lalka patrzy na mnie. Patrzy na mnie śmierć._

* * *

Woda jest wszędzie, w każdym żywym stworzeniu. Rośliny wysysają ją z gleby, zwierzęta spijają z wodopojów. Nini wiedziała, że z punktu widzenia budowy ciała człowiek jest w zasadzie kolejnym gatunkiem zwierzęcia. Pełnym wody, jak wszyscy jego bracia. Dlatego, jak tłumaczono jej w dzieciństwie, magowie potrafią leczyć choroby. Woda w środku i na zewnątrz człowieka oddziałują na siebie i obie można kontrolować. Jednego kobiety w plemieniu jej nie powiedziały, sama do tego doszła, choć w zasadzie wolałaby nie wiedzieć.

Krew to też woda.

Czuła zbliżającego się do niej człowieka. Wyobrażała sobie jego uśmiech, szyderczy i niebezpieczny. Krew w jego żyłach przepływała miarowo, serce biło niezdrowo szybkim rytmem. Czuła każdą żyłę w dłoniach jak maleńki potok. Niemal widziała ich kształt. Księżyc szeptał jej do ucha wzory, z których potrafiła ułożyć sobie w głowie ludzką postać. Moc kusiła ją od dawna, odkąd tylko ją w sobie odkryła. Teraz wreszcie pojawił się dobry powód, by jej użyć.

Tak bardzo bała się tkać. Że jeżeli nauczy się czuć wodę, moc będzie ją kusić jeszcze bardziej.

Nini _sięgnęła_ po krew. Napastnik zastygł w bezruchu, a potem… zawisł w powietrzu, bezwładny jak marionetka na sznurkach. Właściwe ruchy przyszły do niej same, jak wtedy, kiedy tkała krew pierwszy (jedyny) raz. Przymknęła oczy. Znowu była w domu. Światło księżyca odbijało się w śniegu i lodzie. Twarz jej narzeczonego wykrzywiona przez wszechogarniający ból. Dziewczyna niemal poczuła duszący zapach nalewki z morskich śliwek, którą wtedy cuchnął. Jego gorący, cuchnący alkoholem oddech na twarzy i ręce boleśnie zakleszczające się na jej biodrach. Słyszała swoje własne zduszone protesty i błagania. Wtedy też _sięgnęła_ po krew, w desperackim akcie samoobrony, którego nikt nigdy jej nie wybaczy.

Nie miała już pojęcia, czyje wrzaski słyszy.

Moc uderzyła jej do głowy jak wino. Chciała przestać, ale nie potrafiła. I nie mogła. Łańcuch śmierci trzeba przerwać. To się musi wreszcie skończyć.

* * *

Sang Ji wyszedł spod jeziora Laogai, delikatnie mówiąc, wściekły.

Wei do niczego się nie nadawał po ponad trzydziestu godzinach bez snu, więc był zmuszony ciągnąć ze sobą Lianga. Lianga, który był święcie przekonany, że jego ostatnim zadaniem była ochrona uzdrowicielki, a nie obnoszenie jej po mieście w charakterze wabika. Sang Ji liczył, że dzięki temu złapią Artystę, kiedy będzie się desperacko błąkał po ulicach w poszukiwaniu swojego upatrzonego celu. I oczywiście udało się o tyle, że najwyraźniej Liang był z dziewczyną wszędzie, gdzie tylko można było z nią być. Wszędzie, gdzie jest dużo ludzi. Może poza obozem armii Narodu Ognia, ale akurat w ich uczestnictwo w morderstwach Sang Ji szczerze wątpił.

Kiedy Wei układał swój plan z przynętą, pewnie nie przewidział, że dziewczyna sama się wystawi.

– Jesteś pewien, że to najkrótsza droga do fontanny? – Liang prowadził go jakimiś maleńkimi uliczkami, więc Sang Ji zaczął powoli wątpić.

– Jeszcze tylko kilka budynków i będziemy, Sang Ji!

Chłopak był podekscytowany jak rzadko. Nie miał dość doświadczenia, by od razu przejrzeć, co dziewczyna zrobiła.

Zacisnął pięści. Jedyną rozpoznaną przez Nini osobą, o której wiedzieli, był Huang Fu. Agent nie był tego do końca pewien, ale chyba widział kiedyś Hwa Mei, żonę Huanga, w sukience bardzo podobnej do tej, którą miała na sobie ostatnia ofiara. Bardzo chciał się mylić.

Zgodnie z obietnicą Lianga, w kilka minut dotarli do Ognistej Fontanny. Sang Ji z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że miał absolutną rację. Nini potrafiła kontrolować ludzką krew. Dziewczyna zdawała się dyrygować drugą, zawieszoną w powietrzu postacią. Ruchy jej ramion przypominały gwałtowne, urywane szarpnięcia. Osoba, która najpewniej była ich Artystą, dosłownie wyła z bólu, całym jej ciałem wstrząsały konwulsje.

– A niech mi Koh twarz ukradnie... – wyszeptał Liang.

– Uważaj – mruknął Sang Ji. – Jeszcze cię może usłyszeć.

* * *

Nóż upadł na bruk z głośnym brzękiem, ale Nini wciąż nie przestawała. Bała się, że jeśli przestanie, pozwoli potworowi uciec, a sama zacznie wymiotować. Dokładnie tak jak wtedy. Przełknęła ślinę, nie zwracając uwagi na słony smak łez, które spłynęły jej po policzkach aż do ust.. Nagle poczuła, że czyjeś silne, ciepłe dłonie obejmują delikatnie jej nadgarstki, unieruchamiają ręce. Z oddali dotarł do niej szelest słów, szept tak cichy, że nie potrafiła rozróżnić znaczeń. Ale coś w tonie głosu kazało jej się uspokoić, rozluźnić. Wszystko będzie dobrze, zdawał się mówić ten głos. Otworzyła oczy. Ba Sing Se otoczyło ją znowu swoim brukiem i drewnem. Kilkanaście kroków od niej ten, który chciał ją zabić, stał uwięziony w skalnej klatce.

Człowiek, który przytrzymywał jej ręce, obrócił ją delikatnie ku sobie. Nini uczepiła się kurczowo jego szaty i wtuliła się w niego, nie bardzo zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi. Mężczyzna ani na chwilę nie przestał szeptać swoich uspokajających bzdur, poczuła jego dłoń na swoich włosach. Wezbrała w niej nowa fala płaczu. Słyszała, że ktoś przeprasza łzawym głosem, wciąż i wciąż bez ustanku. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niej, że to jej własny głos.

* * *

Liang odwrócił wzrok. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Sang Ji w tak prywatnym momencie i, choć poczuł drobne ukłucie żalu na ten widok, w zasadzie cieszył się, że to właśnie jego mentor jest tutaj, żeby pocieszyć Nini. Mogło być gorzej. Mogła trafić na Weia.

Ze swojej utkanej naprędce klatki żona pana Huang Fu patrzyła na niego wzrokiem pełnym jadu i nienawiści. Siedziała spokojnie, nie szarpała się, ale za to mówiła. I w dodatku miała czelność brzmieć, jakby była rozczarowana.

– Nie powinniście byli przychodzić – mamrotała. – Jak ja teraz ozdobię to miejsce, skoro nie dajecie mi materiału? Skąd wezmę nową lalkę?

Liang starał się nie patrzeć bezpośrednio na kobietę. Było w jej wzroku coś szalonego, jakiś maniakalny blask, którego w zasadzie nie dało się zignorować.

– Poskarżę się mężowi! – zawołała nagle. – Mój mąż jest szanowanym urzędnikiem!

Liang nie miał zamiaru słuchać jej głosu ani chwili dłużej. Kamienny knebel może nie był zbyt wygodny, ale przynajmniej spełniał swoją rolę. Z utkanej przez niego maski widać było tylko wściekłe, rozbiegane oczy pani Hwa Mei. Kobieta patrzyła na niego z absolutną pogardą i nienawiścią, ale Liang nie przejął się tym zbytnio. W końcu prawie wszyscy w Ba Sing Se żywili takie uczucia do agentów Dai Li, nawet tych początkujących.

* * *

Sang Ji zastał Huanga w pracowni, ślęczącego nad jakimś kolejnym szalonym projektem. Starszy agent był w wyśmienitym nastroju, chociaż wyglądał tak, jakby nie przespał minionej nocy nawet godziny. W rogu jego maleńkiego kantorka siedział Xiaodan, pochrapując regularnie.

– Wyobraź sobie – mówił, gestykulując przy tym zamaszyście – że udało mi się wreszcie zaaplikować Joo Dee nowe wspomnienia bez usuwania starych! Czy to nie świetnie?

Sang Ji wydał z siebie jakiś względnie twierdzący odgłos. Nie widział potrzeby wdawania się w dyskusje. Eksperymenty Reedukatora jakoś coraz mniej mu się podobały.

– Szef chce cię widzieć – poinformował. – Natychmiast.

Nie czekając na żaden komentarz, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na korytarz. Za sobą wyraźnie słyszał pospieszne kroki kolegi.

Huang Fu stracił cały swój dobry nastrój, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg gabinetu dowódcy polowego. Pan Guotin jak zwykle zajmował swoje prawdopodobnie koszmarnie niewygodne krzesło. Obok niego stał Liang – od jakiegoś kwadransa _agent_ Liang – i starał się wyglądać dorośle i poważnie. Nini nigdzie nie było widać. Pewnie szef wyciągnął z niej wszystkie informacje, wyjaśnił szczegółowo, czemu uważa ją za skończoną idiotkę i odesłał spać. Audiencje u Guotina zwykle tak się właśnie odbywały. No i najwyraźniej im mniej wiedziała, tym lepiej. Znachor Dai Li mimo wszystko nie był agentem.

– Pan mnie wzywał, _sir_?

Huang Fu wypowiedział to zdanie wybitnie pokornym głosem, w ogóle nie patrząc na dowódcę. Wzrok miał wlepiony w swoją żonę, skutą i zakneblowaną, która stała tuż obok Lianga.

– Twoja żona zabijała w Niższym – szef nawet nie pochylił się do przodu. Siedział rozparty na krześle, jakby go to wszystko w ogóle nie obchodziło. – Twierdzi, że _ozdabiała miasto_. Wyjaśnij.

Huang wyraźnie zbladł i łamiącym się głosem zaczął wyjaśniać. Historia denerwowała Sang Ji coraz bardziej z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego zdaniem.

– Hwa Mei przyszła do Ba Sing Se jakąś dekadę temu z uciekinierami z prowincji – opowiadał, nie przejmując się szczególnie właściwą formą raportowania. – Jej sposobem na życie były rozboje i zabójstwa na zlecenie. Podobno miała niesamowity talent do podrzynania gardeł. Poznałem ją przez kolegę z porządkowych, kiedy jeszcze studiowałem na uniwersytecie. Liczył, że będę w stanie wybić jej to z głowy. W końcu zajmowałem się psychologią. Bardzo mi się spodobała. I chciałem jej pomóc, naprawić ją. Była moim pierwszym eksperymentem. Nie do końca jeszcze wiedziałem, co tak naprawdę robię. Może trochę za mało usunąłem…

Guotin machnął niecierpliwie ręką.

– Streść nam to, Huang Fu!

– Próbowałem zrobić z niej kogoś, kto będzie umiał się zachować. Ale za nic nie mogłem wykorzenić jej skłonności do agresji. Hwa Mei kochała walczyć.

– I co z tym zrobiłeś? – Sang Ji nie mógł się powstrzymać od spytania.

– Dałem jej coś innego do kochania. Sztukę! – pochwalił się, pokazując w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby. Uśmiech zgasł niemal natychmiast. – I nowy sposób walki, przez pokazywanie swojej wyższości. Do tej pory wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Nie wiem, co się stało!

– Ale my wiemy – odpowiedział mu dowódca. – Magia wody.

– No cóż – Huang znów się uśmiechnął. – Nie mogłem tego przewidzieć. Ale nie ma problemu, popracuję nad nią trochę i Hwa Mei będzie jak nowa!

Sang Ji poczuł, że robi mu się odrobinę niedobrze. Zdecydowanie nie chciał już pracować przy _szkoleniu_ Joo Dee.

– Nie – głos Guotina brzmiał stanowczo.

– Ale...

– Nie! Pięć morderstw. Atak na znachora Dai Li.

Huang Fu wzruszył tylko ramionami. Próbował udawać nonszalancję, ale Sang Ji widział kropelki potu na jego pobladłej twarzy.

– Co się z nią stanie? – zapytał, mimo że doskonale znał już odpowiedź. – _Sir_.

– Egzekucja. Obecność obowiązkowa – odpowiedział mu Guotin. – W Ba Sing Se nie ma morderców.

Szef najwyraźniej chciał z tego zrobić szopkę. Zademonstrować, jak kończą agenci, którzy mają sekrety przed dowództwem i przed kolegami. Sang Ji pochwalił w duchu ten pomysł, chociaż już czuł, że będzie musiał potem uspokajać i Lianga, i ich świeżo upieczoną znachorkę.


	13. Epilog: Oblężenie, dzień 600

Jezioro Laogai wyglądało pięknie, jak zwykle późną wiosną. Chłodny północny wiatr marszczył powierzchnię wody, a promienie słońca odbijały się w niej jak w srebrnym lustrze. Sang Ji rozsiadł się wygodnie na zielonym brzegu i dyskretnie pozbył się kamiennych butów i rękawic. Drobne źdźbła dzikiej trawy delikatnie łaskotały go w odsłoniętą skórę. Ze swojego miejsca mógł bez przeszkód obserwować Nini. Dziewczyna stała kawałek dalej odwrócona do niego plecami, woda sięgała jej prawie do kolan. Powolne, ale zdecydowane ruchy jej dłoni i ramion wprawiały powierzchnię jeziora tuż przy brzegu w lekkie drgania. W równych odstępach czasu Nini formowała kolejne lodowe bryły i posyłała je ku środkowi jeziora. Ćwiczenie było nudne i monotonne, ale Sang Ji widział wyraźnie, że działa. Chciał, by potrafiła się skoncentrować na dużej ilości wody, żeby nauczyła się utrzymywać stały rytm. Wyglądało na to, że idzie jej już całkiem nieźle. Strasznie się cieszył, że Liang wpadł na pomysł z używaniem lodu w treningach. W końcu to była chyba jedyna nić porozumienia pomiędzy ich żywiołami.

Agent przeniósł wzrok z Laogai na swoją uczennicę. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że jeszcze półtora roku temu Nini nie potrafiła kontrolować ilości wody większej niż zawartość zwykłej szklanki. Widząc ją teraz, emanującą spokojną pewnością siebie, nie potrafił powstrzymać irracjonalnej dumy, która wzbierała w nim z każdym dniem.

Dziewczyna posłała w podróż ostatnią bryłę lodu i podbiegła do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy; długi warkocz, wiązany na modłę Dai Li, tańczył za nią na wietrze. Agent ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że odpowiada na jej uśmiech.

– I jak? – spytała, siadając obok niego na trawie. – Tyle wystarczy, _sifu_ Sang Ji?

– Tylko jeżeli teraz z powrotem stopisz ten lód – stwierdził, siląc się na powagę.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i skupiła wzrok na jeziorze. Jak zwykle, gdy się na czymś koncentrowała, między jej brwiami pojawiła się nieduża zmarszczka. Nini uniosła dłonie i wykonała krótki, gwałtowny ruch podobny do szarpania za uprząż struś-konia. Najbliższy kawałek lodu zatrząsł się i pękł na setki maleńkich kawałków, które zaczęły się powoli rozpuszczać w ciepłej wodzie.

– Całkiem nieźle, Nini! – zawołał ktoś za nimi.

Sang Ji pospiesznie utkał swoje buty i rękawice odwracając się jednocześnie do nowo przybyłego. Agent Liang – wyraźnie wykończony, ale jednocześnie wybitnie zadowolony z siebie – stał tuż za nimi z dłońmi ukrytymi w szerokich rękawach szaty. Kawałek dalej Li Yuan opierał się całym ciężarem o dość osobliwą skalną formację w kształcie ściętego stożka. Nie miał kapelusza, a po lewej stronie odsłoniętego czoła i kawałek powyżej jątrzyło się okropne oparzenie.

– Zajmij się nim, proszę – polecił Nini. – Nasz ostatni więzień zaatakował go podczas przesłuchania.

Sang Ji obserwował z żalem jak radość na twarzy uzdrowicielki natychmiast ustępuje masce chłodnego profesjonalizmu. Bez słowa podeszła do rannego i korzystając z czystej wody, którą zawsze nosiła ze sobą w manierce, zabrała się do pracy. Li Yuan usiadł na ziemi z wyraźnym westchnieniem ulgi. Choć twierdził, że już się przyzwyczaił, drewniana proteza nogi nadal dawała mu się we znaki.

– I gdzie jest teraz ten więzień, Liangu? – spytał półgłosem, kiedy upewnił się, że dziewczyna nie może go usłyszeć.

Młody agent wskazał skalną konstrukcję.

– Musiałem go całego skrępować – poinformował. – Zostawiłem tylko dwa otwory na oczy i kilka szczelin do oddychania. Jest niebezpieczny.

Podeszli bliżej. Nini właśnie opowiadała Li Yuanowi kolejną legendę Plemion Wody. Agent słuchał uważnie, wyraźnie oczarowany. Nikt w zasadzie nie wiedział, kiedy mężczyzna stał się takim fanem jej opowieści.

– I nie wiadomo, co się z nią stało? – spytał z zaciekawieniem.

– Podobno to Koh pokarał Awatara za jego bierność i skradł twarz pięknej Ummi.

Sang Ji słyszał już tę historię; Nini opowiedziała mu ją po jednym z treningów przed kilkoma miesiącami. Mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego dreszczu, który przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wizja drobnej dziewczyny pozbawionej twarzy, z umysłem zastygłym w niemym krzyku, nawiedzała go czasem w najgorszych koszmarach. Dziewczyna z tych snów zawsze miała wzrost i budowę ciała niepokojąco podobne do Nini.

Dwoje złotych oczu łypnęło na niego nienawistnie spod skalnej skorupy.

– Co macie zamiar zrobić z więźniem? – spytał Lianga. Oczy wroga zmrużyły się w niewypowiedzianej groźbie. – Planujecie egzekucję?

– Raczej nie – Liang skrzywił się na samą myśl. Strasznie był jeszcze niedoświadczony. – Huang Fu wspominał, że potrzebuje jakiegoś innego obiektu niż Joo Dee. Chce poćwiczyć resocjalizację na kimś bardziej upartym. No i chyba ma jakąś nową teorię...

Liang nie dokończył myśli. Skłonił im się lekko i zaczął metodycznie przepychać kamienną klatkę w stronę najbliższego wejścia pod jezioro. Sang Ji jeszcze długo czuł na sobie nienawistne spojrzenie złotych oczu więźnia. Mimo to trochę mu współczuł. Nowa teoria Huanga nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

Li Yuan, już w znacznej mierze uzdrowiony, rozsiadł się na ziemi i prychnął pogardliwie.

– Żeby to się tylko nie skończyło jak ten cyrk z Hwa Mei! – warknął. – Niepotrzebny nam następny maniak.

Nini przygryzła dolną wargę tak mocno, że aż zaczęła krwawić, ale nie przestała uzdrawiać oparzenia. Agent wyglądał już znacznie lepiej niż na początku, choć Sang Ji podejrzewał, że po lewej stronie głowy włosy raczej mu już nie odrosną.

– Żona Huanga to był bardzo stary eksperyment – argumentował Sang Ji, chociaż po tej historii sam się brzydził Reedukacją. – No i on sam mówił, że niechlujnie się do tego wtedy zabrał. Był niecierpliwy.

Li Yuan roześmiał się gorzko.

– Przyznaj po prostu, że nie miał pojęcia, co robi.

– Przez ponad dekadę wszystko było w porządku – Sang Ji sam słyszał, że w jego głosie brakuje przekonania.

– I byłoby dalej gdyby nie ja.

Nini odezwała się tak cicho, że agenci ledwo ją usłyszeli.

– Że co? – Li Yuan wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia.

– Moja magia wody odblokowała jej wcześniejszą naturę – odpowiedziała łamiącym się głosem. – Ale nie skończyłam tamtej sesji z nią, więc zamiast wrócić do pierwotnego stanu utknęła gdzieś pomiędzy. Oszalała.

Sang Ji nienawidził, kiedy Nini płakała. Dość się napatrzył na jej łzy zaraz po egzekucji Hwa Mei, w której w jakimś niezrozumiałym przypływie sadyzmu szef kazał jej uczestniczyć. Usiadł obok niej na trawie i niepewnie objął ją ramieniem.

– To nie twoja wina – przekonywał łagodnie. – Nie ty kazałaś jej zabijać. Nie prowadziłaś jej za rękę i nie wskazywałaś ofiar. I nie ty wpadłaś na pomysł, żeby grzebać jej w głowie.

Nini oparła głowę na jego piersi i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Sang Ji przygarnął ją mocniej do siebie, nie przejmując się zupełnie obecnością Li Yuana. Może to i nie wypadało, ale w sumie co z tego?

– Ona to wie, ośle – skomentował starszy agent. – Ale taka wiedza wcale nie pomaga, kiedy dręczą cię wyrzuty sumienia.

Na szczęście nie wspomniał, że brak sumienia jest jednym z podstawowych wymagań, jakie stawiano agentom Dai Li. Liang był wyjątkiem od ogólnej reguły. Ale Nini nie musiała tego wiedzieć. Była znacznie szczęśliwsza nie wiedząc.

– Jasna cholera! – zawołał nagle Li Yuan.

Nini natychmiast odsunęła się od Sang Ji i zaczęła rozglądać się z niepokojem.

– Co się stało?

Agent wyszczerzył się, pokazując liczne ubytki w swoich pożółkłych od fajki zębach.

– Przez to całe gadanie o Huangu zapomniałem wam przekazać nowiny – odpowiedział. – Smok Zachodu zwija obóz. Oblężenie się skończyło!

Sang Ji nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że na chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc z głośnym świstem. Obok niego Nini zaczęła się śmiać, chyba pierwszy raz odkąd ją poznał. Oblężenie się skończyło. Armia Narodu ognia po sześciuset dniach wreszcie odchodziła spod miejskich murów. Jedyny wrogi żołnierz pewnie będzie im przynosił herbatę, kiedy Huang Fu już z nim skończy.

Ktoś śmiał się razem z Nini. Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że to on sam.

5


	14. Informacja

**Właśnie pojawiły się pierwsze rozdziały sequelu do tej historii:**

 **Król Ziemi zaprosił cię nad jezioro Laogai**

 **s/12213012/1/Kr%C3%B3l-Ziemi-zaprosi%C5%82-ci%C4%99-nad-jezioro-Laogai**


End file.
